Through the Fire
by Lady-Giovanna-Potter-Malfoy
Summary: Harry comes into his magical inheritance on his birthday. He finds out that those thought were his most trusted are the ones that that will hurt him the most. And, the ones that he thought he could never trust are the ones that will stand with him through the fire.
1. Chapter 1: Changes

Summary:

Pairings: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy. Remus Lupin/Severus Snape. Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley

Warnings: Weasley Bashing/Dumbledore Bashing/Hermione Bashing/Alternate Universe/Magical inheritance/Mpreg/Veela Harry/Sub Harry/Veela Draco/Dom Draco/Magically Strong Harry/Male Slash/Fluff/Romance/Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence.

This story will have lemon in it.

*LEMON

Disclaimer:

All the rights go to J.K. Rowling. I wish I could claim them but I cannot sadly.

Author's Notes: Thank you for reading my stories so far. Up-loading the rest of the stories and chapters will take sometime. Please review I respond to all reviews I get.

Chapter 1: Changes

Harry Potter better known as the boy who lived, sat in his small bedroom at four Privet Drive where he stayed with his relatives every summer. His bedroom was small with all of Dudley's old and broken toys, packed along the left side of the room. On the other side of the room was Harry bed that looked more like a cot along with a flimsy blanket to cover him at night. Harry looked around the room one last time; he never claimed it to be his because he has never considered this place his home.

Today was his seventeenth birthday. As a wizard in the magical world once you reach the age of 17 you are considered an adult. Which means he will be able to live on your own. It is also said that once you reach your age of maturity you will come into your magical inheritance. Harry did not know most about his heritage so he was not sure what he would receive magically, maybe an extra power boost.

Looking at the clock seeing that he has five minutes to go. Taking one more looked around making sure that he had everything packed. As soon as the clock stoked midnight he was going to make his escape. Living with his relatives this summer was a complete nightmare. Uncle Vernon was constantly yelling and lets not forget the beatings between he and Dudley.

There were times he wished for death, he hoped that the scars on his back would heal before the start of school. He thanked the gods for magic because he was able to heal the more visible scars on his arms and legs. His Aunt Petunia never came to his rescue; she should always look at him with hate in her eyes or laughed whenever his Uncle would beat him for any little thing.

This only brought to the forefront his distrust for Dumbledore. The time he asked Dumbledore if he could stay at Number 12 with Sirius before he died after telling him that he and his relatives did not get along very well. The old bastard told him no he had to stay there because, of the blood wards that is protecting him while he was there. Well who is going to protect him from his relatives? Thinking about Sirius Harry felt an ache in his chest thinking of how his godfather died at the end of last semester. He made a promise to himself that Bellabitch will feel the depth of his pain before he kills her.

Turning back to the clock two minutes to go. He couldn't believe it he will never have to come back here. A couple of days ago he thought about going to the Burrow. But, the way that Ron and Hermione had acted after what happened at the Department of Ministries he was not sure if he would feel welcomed. They kept ignoring him whenever he tried to talk to them. He knew for sure that Mrs. Weasley would harp at him in one breath in the next try to encourage him and Ginny to get back together. Ginny he really liked her but after she cheated on him with Dean and Seamus he could not forgive her. He has been betrayed so many times in his life. Trust is very important to him and once it's broken you can never get it back.

That's why he sent a letter to Neville and asked him if he could stay with him for the rest of the summer. After Nev said yes he asked him not to say anything to anyone especially Ron and Hermione. With his grandmother gone on a holiday for the rest of the summer he didn't mind having some company.

He walked over to Hedwig's cage "go on girl, go to Neville's I will meet you there" Looking back at the clock he realized he only had 30 seconds to go. Soon he will be able to do magic and not have the DOM breathing down his neck about underage magic.

Harry started his countdown, 5…4…3…2…1... Happy Birthday to me he said quietly to himself.

Taking wand from his pocket to shrink his trunk and Hedwig's cage. Walking over to the bed to get his invisible cloak when a sharp pain ripped through his back. Making him gasp for a breath. Reaching down slowly to sit on the bed hoping the pain would pass. However, before he could reach the bed another pain shot through his arms and legs. Suddenly out of nowhere a blinding light ripped through the window of his room attacking Harry rendering him unconscious.

His body was lifted off his bed. His body started to change. His once unruly hair started to lengthen taking on a midnight black and bone straight texture. The scar that always connected him to Voldemort started to bleed. Black mist seeping out a face appeared in the mist and howled as if it was in pain then slowly disappeared.

Black markings like tribal tattoos started from him the left side of his neck making it's way down to the back of his hand. On his back two slits started to bleed, skeleton bones making their way out of the slits. Silver, green and black feathers started to appear making them sparkle in the light. Once, all of the changes were finished as if a hand was holding him up the entire time, he was slowly lowered to the bed. The light disappeared and was gone in an instant as if it was not there. _

Back in Scotland while the Headmaster slept soundly, the Castle known, as Hogwarts was awake shook with happiness to know that the Heir one of the founders has finally come into his inheritance. The sorting hat that usually sat on the mantle with a frown on its face smiled. The Phoenix sitting on it's perch lifted it's head and turned it to the side as if listening to someone whispering in his ear flapped its wing flashed out. Over at the Riddle Manor where Lord Voldemort was sleeping gasped for breath and screamed a gut wrenching sound as if someone had sent a crucio at him.

At Malfoy Manor, Draco Malfoy the Prince of Slytherin had just got into bed. He thought back to his birthday had passed the previous month; he had come into his Veela inheritance. It was a family secret that the men on his father's full blood Veela. Not only did he looked like a younger and better version of his father with golden blond hair that has been passed down to every Malfoy male, he also got his grey/blue eyes from his mother.

Before, the start of the summer his once seeker body now resembles that of a beater; with a muscled frame now standing at a height of 6'1. He would no longer be able to play seeker on the quidditch team. Using hair growth potion he lengthen his hair to the middle of his back, adding to his masculine features. As Pansy said he was sex on legs. He lifted his right hand, looking at the series of tattoos that marked arm. On his forearm you can see a winged face lion its body resembled a coiled in the form of an "S". It had sharp eagle talons. The snake's tail was wide and flat like that of a beaver. The rest of the tattoos looked more like a blazing fire going all the up to the back of his neck.

The morning after he had woken up from his inheritance rushing to the mirror. The first thing he saw the markings. He ran to his parent's room and burst in without knocking. Startling his parents from their sleep, showing them his arm. Taking his arm to get a closer look his father smiled, and told him not to worry. It was his mating mark. This signifies that his mate will have something similar. All Veela couples are marked in some way to identify each other. The marks also inform other Veela's know that you are mated.

"This is a way to find the one that is your match," Lucius Malfoy said to his son with a smile on his face. He was overjoyed that his son would have a mate. Some Veelas when they came into their magical inheritance don't get a mating mark and won't until one is born for them. Most believed Lucius Malfoy to be a cold man, in public he would cut you to the quick if you angered him. After, being threatened with the life of his wife and son by his father to take the dark mark he thought all hope was lost. With the help of his friend and brother in all but blood Severus Snape they went to Albus Dumbledore and became spies for the light side.

What he shows in public is complete different to what he shows to those who really knew him. He can be witty, kind and above all else loves his family and those he hold dear. The mask the Malfoy family wore in public was completely different from home. At home there was always laughter. The same can be said for Narcissa Malfoy nee Black. The public see's her as a cold heartless bitch. But, at home his mother could be heard laughing throughout the manor at something her husband or son did or said.

"But, what if it is someone I don't like? What if it is someone like Harry Bloody Potter?" asked Draco. Lucius looked at his son and laughed fate wouldn't be so cruel as to make his lord enemy his son chosen mate. After thinking about it for a second Lucius stop laughing and told his son and said "even if it was Harry Bloody Potter your mother and I will be happy for you"

Draco couldn't stop thinking back on that conversation Draco did not know what he would do if Potter turned out to be his mate because to reject or be rejected by your mate is your death.


	2. Chapter 2: More Changes & Revelations

Summary:

Pairings: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy. Remus Lupin/Severus Snape. Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley

Warnings: Weasley Bashing/Dumbledore Bashing/Hermione Bashing/Alternate Universe/Magical inheritance/Mpreg/Veela Harry/Sub Harry/Veela Draco/Dom Draco/Magically Strong Harry/Male Slash/Fluff/Romance/Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence.

This story will have lemon in it.

*LEMON

Disclaimer:

All the rights go to J.K. Rowling. I wish I could claim them but I cannot sadly.

Author's Notes: Thank you for reading my stories so far. Up-loading the rest of the stories and chapters will take sometime. Please review I respond to all reviews I get.

Chapter 2: More Changes & Revelations

Harry woke the next morning gasping for air. He looked around not realizing that he was still at 4 Privet drive. Everything was blurry. Reaching up to scratch his eyes instead of touching his eyes instead his fingers bumped his glasses. Taking them off his face rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Removing his fingers now with the realization that he could see perfectly well without his glasses.

Remembering what happened last night and, of the bright light. He came into his magical inheritance. Moving to get off the bed and moving to quickly, he felt a sharp pain in his back. He felt around his back and was surprised to touch soft feather.

Getting off the bed slowly this time he made his way to the bathroom quietly, making sure not to wake his relatives. The last thing he needed was his Uncle Vernon seeing more of his freakishness. Once he reached the bathroom he closed the door quietly. Making his way over to the mirror. He could not believe what he was seeing. His eyes were still green but much brighter than their normal. They seemed like swirling pools of emeralds that would glow even in the darkest room.

He reached up to touch his face with his right hand and noticed the tribal tattoos on his arm. On his forearm was a Griffin with the head and face that looked liked the basilisk from the chamber of secrets. The basilisk fangs had what Harry could only guess was venom dripping from its fangs. At, the end of the body was its tail that looked it belonged to a beaver.

Trailing his fingers on the rest of his arm. He followed the trail of the rest of the tattoos. He had to take off his t-shirt to see it completely. Harry thought his arm had flames of fire all around it, even the one surrounding the griffin. The flames went all the way up to his neck.

Continuing to look in the mirror. He noticed that his features were more androgynous than masculine. The hair that was once a Potter trait was now midnight black and bone straight that reached his mid thigh. His lightning bolt scar that was sometimes red and aching was now faded and almost gone. Noticing the feathers on his back, the silver color dominated, with a smattering of green and black. When he moved the feathers made a soft ruffling sound as if a soft breeze was blowing.

"Wow" Harry said as he took in more of his features. He smiled at himself and saw that he had little fangs where his canines should be.

The only thing that did not change was his height. Making his way back again quietly to his room he closed the door quietly. Seeing Fawkes the headmaster's Phoenix sitting on his bed. She trilled a soft note of hello to him. Showing that she meant no harm. He walked over to her to caress her feathers. It was then for the first time he saw something different about Fawkes feathers.

They seemed as if they were on fire. He was a positive that she was not due for another rebirth. He could not help it bending down staring into to her eyes. He seemed hypnotized. That was when he felt it. It was the feeling of being sucked into the memory of a pensive.

Looking around to where he could be. He saw Fawkes on the shoulder of a red headed man with three other people. There were two men and two women. One man was in crimson robes while the other in emerald. The women were in yellow and blue. Seeing that they were not alone they turned and looked at Harry and smiled.

"Welcome Our Young Heir " The one in crimson robes bowed and said. Harry was so surprised he did not know what to say.

"I am Lord Godric Gryffindor, these are my companions Salazar Slytherin, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Helga Hufflepuff. We are the founders of Hogwarts and you my young friend are one of our Heir."

He looked at Harry and smiled once more the unspoken how the hell! That must have been written all over his face.

"Do not be afraid all will be explained" He turned to Fawkes and bowed 

"Thank you my friend". Fawkes sent him a trill as if to say your welcome.

A snort behind Godric had Harry looking to see that it was Salazar Slytherin who was trying not to be amused by Godric. Godric lift his head and turn to look at Salazar.

" Sal my love what is so amusing?" He asked.

Harry looked at Salazar his green eyes were sparkling with mirth. You could also see the love in them for Godric. If Harry were to look any closer he would see that they were the same vibrant emerald as his own. His features were the same androgynous as Harry. When responded his voice was soft.

"You and that bird have a very strange friendship, you were the only one who could ever get her to do as you wanted her to do. I have been telling you that for centuries."

"And the same can be said for your snakes my Love" responded Godric

Salazar turned to Harry and saw the same look of astonishment on his face that was there earlier. He walked over to him lifted his hand to cupped his cheeks and smiled which made Harry feel a little better.

"Do not pay Godric any attention. It has been a while since he has spoken to his companion," He said putting Harry at ease.

Taking Harry's hand turned and guided him to the table the he did not see when he got there. On the table in front each place setting were their crest. Yellow with a beaver that representing Hufflepuff. Blue with an eagle on a perch for Ravenclaw. Green with a large snake a warped around the trunk of a tree for Slytherin. Last, red with the face of a lion with the body of a griffin in mid roar for Gryffindor.

"Do not be afraid young Heir" Helga told him. " We have much to discuss in very little time," she continued with a smile with every word she spoke.

Taking a seat at the only empty chair available. Harry looked at the four people he has heard and learned so much about. He could not understand or believe why he was here. He looked at each of them very closely for the first time.

Realization hit him that he had a little of their features that he noticed in the mirror this morning. From Helga got the straightness of her hair. From Rowena the blue-black coloring, From Salazar he noticed he had the same feminine like features and emerald sparkling eyes. Lastly Godric his skin color while the others had an olive color to their skin, Godric was pale and with his fire red hair it fit him.

Taking a deep breath Harry spoke for the first time saying what's been going through his mind since he was transported here.

"How the hell did I become your Heir?" They all smiled at Harry brashness and it was Rowena who finally spoke.

"Along time ago when we decided to build Hogwarts, we were all friends with our own ideals. Godric and Salazar became lovers we all knew they were destined to be. Then Helga and myself became lovers. Knowing that we would never marry or be with any other. We decided that any child each couple had we would blood adopt them and make them our Heir. Helga was the first to become pregnant with our daughter. Godric and Sal blood and adopted her. Two years later Salazar had a son with Godric and in turn we blood adopted him".

At that Harry was flabbergasted seeing the look on his face Salazar spoke. " Were you not aware young Heir that men in the magical community are able to have and carry children?"

"Umm…it's Harry and no I wasn't aware. I grew up in the muggle world. Muggle men cannot have children."

"What the bloody hell!" shouted Godric "How hell did you end up in the muggle world?"

"Godric settle down we will let him explain after we tell him what it is he needs to know," stated Salazar calmly.

Godric looked at Salazar and with a stiff nod to Rowena letting her know to continue with her story.

"For many years we lived in the castle with our children. When our daughter turned eleven we came up with idea to open our home and turn it into a school. We began to infuse our magic into castle. We came up with idea of the sorting hat. The sorting hat was created with our magic. It helps to tell what personality would best fit into what are now called houses. Our daughter was the first to be placed in Gryffindor. Salazar and Godric's son was place in Ravenclaw.

As years went we had more children each. They were all blood adopted. Our, second were twin's boys, they were sorted into Slytherin. Sal and Godric and a girl and she got sorted into Hefflepuff. Each had a little bit of us yet; they still had their own personality. After many years we lived the school thrived. We decided to extend an open hand to students who were half bloods and muggle born.

Our children grew up, later they went off to get married. As the years went by we noticed that there was discontent with certain students. We believed in the old ways celebrating samhain, beltain and yule. We taught these ideals to our children and also to our students. It was a few years after we started letting muggle born and half blood students we started to notice there was a discontent. They wanted to celebrate the holidays and tradition that they were use to. It was Salazar who suggested to let those who wanted to celebrate their own holiday is free to do so we will not stop them.

We still encouraged those who wanted to hold on to the ways of our world. We incorporated their holiday with our own belief. For years we prospered, for many years we lived in peace. We kept our world a secret from muggles. The children that were muggle born we took them from their parents. We had them magically adapted to those families who desired children of our world. Then we had obliviators use a memory charm on their muggle parents. We did that in order to keep our existence from the muggle world. I know what you're thinking how could we do that. You have to understand we have seen friends and families burnt at the stake for being a witch. We were not going to let that happen ever again, protecting our world was at the forefront of our minds.

Soon we all were too old to continue on so we left the mantle to our children and grandchildren. But before we left this plain Godric put a spell on his familiar as a safe guard. If there is any war, discontent or even if a Dark Lord should rise and threaten our way of life, that he is to find our last two remaining Heir and bring them to us and we will teach and train them in order to defend our world."

With all Harry had just heard his mind was reeling. To find out that he was a descendant of the founders was a complete shock. Even to know what they did to keep our world a secret. But to know that they all had the same ideals, for years we were told that Salazar Slytherin hated muggleborn and half bloods. When in fact he encouraged them to continue in their own beliefs.

Then another thing she said hit Harry. Did she say TWO remaining Heirs


	3. Chapter 3: More Revelations

Summary:

Pairings: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy. Remus Lupin/Severus Snape. Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley

Warnings: Weasley Bashing/Dumbledore Bashing/Hermione Bashing/Alternate Universe/Magical inheritance/Mpreg/Veela Harry/Sub Harry/Veela Draco/Dom Draco/Magically Strong Harry/Male Slash/Fluff/Romance/Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence.

This story will have lemon in it.

Disclaimer:

All the rights go to J.K. Rowling. I wish I could claim them but I cannot sadly.

Author's Notes: Thank you for reading my stories so far. Up-loading the rest of the stories and chapters will take sometime. Please review I respond to all reviews I get.

Chapter 3: More Revelations

Harry couldn't stop thinking about what he had just heard. He looked up when the Helga spoke.

"I know you have to be wondering who the next Heir is because essentially they will be related to you know matter how distant in your heritage it is. You see our magic and blood is so strong. No matter how far apart in relations you are. We made sure that our descendants would be able to recognize each other. There are things that we have kept out of the history books about ourselves. For instance Salazar and myself have Veela blood while Rowena and Godric have Elfin blood. By the looks of your wings you are a Veela. We are all able to also control the four elements. We each have our own special gifts. Godric is able to communicate and speak to wild beast such as lion, Salazar who can speak to dragons and he can also speak to snakes, which is something that comes naturally to him.

At that the last comment Harry stopped her. "I can speak to snakes. But I was told I got it because of when Voldemort killed my parents some of his magic was transferred to me. That's why I am able to speak to snakes."

The founders looked at him as if he had two heads "who you told you such rubbish are they not teaching anything at Hogwarts? The ability to speak to snakes or any animals is a talent. It is something that is born within each of us. It helps us to understand if our fellow creatures are in need of aid. It also helps when we are able to change into our amigus form and to be one with nature!" Shouted Godric

Taken aback Harry didn't know if he should respond but he did anyway. "ummm... Dumbledore the current Headmaster of Hogwarts told me that."

"Maybe you should tell us your story young Harry" Salazar said in a soft tone trying to calm himself and the rest down.

Harry looked at the people around the table. He took a breath to calm his nerves and began. He told them that he was born to James and Lily Potter he told them how he was brutally murdered by Voldemort. He told them that when he tried to kill him by casting the killing curse when he was just a baby.

He went on to tell them how he had to go live with his muggle relatives who hated magic and in turn him. He tried to hide the fact that the abused he since the time he could walk but they say threw his carefully worded words. They knew his life was not easy. He told them about when he got his Hogwarts and how it was addressed to him. Harry Potter: The cupboard under the stairs.

When he got to what happened in his first year they could not believe that he had to face the man or the thing that killed his parents. When spoke about the chamber of secrets and having to fight and killing the basilisks Salazar cried saying that his pet was used for evil when she was a gentle soul. They could not believe the terror that Voldemort rained down on the wizarding and muggle world.

Before he could get to the Tri-Wizard tournament they all got angry on his behalf. It only made their anger worse when he told them that he was forced to participate. Harry told them more than he has even told the people he thought of has his best friend. When he was done with his story he looked on their faces they each had a different expression from sorrow, astonishment to anger.

They sat in silence with what felt like forever until Rowena spoke up. "If I wasn't already dead I would kill that blasted Headmaster. How dare he leave you a helpless baby on the doorstep of those damn muggles and not once throughout the years check to make sure that you were alright?"

She got up from her seat and walked over to Harry. Hugged him the next thing he knew he gave a gut-wrenching wail and started crying. He cried for the death of his parents, the way he was brought up the fact that he had no to give him the love he should have gotten from a parent. He cried because for the first time he realized he was cheated of so many things in his life. Usually he would brush it off and move on but now everything has bubbled up and over. When looked up through blurry eyes he realized that not only were Rowena holding him so were the others and, that made him cried some more.

After what seemed like for every Harry was able to compose him-self. Everyone went back to his or her seats. He saw that they themselves were wiping away tears from their eyes.

"I'm sorry I made you all cry, with what I told you it's just that sometimes I feel that no one really wants to hear what I have to say sometimes and I feel alone."

Salazar spoke for them all "It is fine young Harry, we asked you to tell us your story we did not know that the world has changed so much were a magical child can be hurt and no one seemed to care. When we established Hogwarts it was so that children had a safe haven in Wizarding England to learn, a place to challenge their minds not for people to use as a playground. And, this Voldemort who thinks he is my Heir because he can speak to snakes as it has been said speaking to snakes is something that is natural to most wizards and for it to be looked at a dark magic is ludicrous and to use my pet for evil as to kill children it makes me angry. My heart is at what you have gone through."

"You headmaster has failed you young Harry. So has every wizard and witch that is depending on you to free them from Voldemort. You have lost so much in your life. The people that should have been there to protect you from your relatives left you out in the cold." Continued Salazar.

Salazar remembered when they came up with the idea of opening their home to start the school. Each corner of the castle of their magic infused within it. They made sure that the castle would always be able to recognize their heirs. Something must have happen because she should have been able to protect Harry. He looked from Harry to his lover and the two women he considered his sisters in all but blood and knew they were thinking the something. They would have to spend some time getting Harry ready for the next step in his life.

Before he could voice what he was thinking Fawkes reappeared and with him the second Heir. Harry turned when he heard the popping sound enter the room and saw what or whom it was he gasped he was surprise to see who was standing beside Fawkes.

The second Heir is!


	4. Chapter 4: The Second Heir

Summary:

Pairings: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy. Remus Lupin/Severus Snape. Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley

Warnings: Weasley Bashing/Dumbledore Bashing/Hermione Bashing/Alternate Universe/Magical inheritance/Mpreg/Veela Harry/Sub Harry/Veela Draco/Dom Draco/Magically Strong Harry/Male Slash/Fluff/Romance/Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence.

This story will have lemon in it.

Disclaimer:

All the rights go to J.K. Rowling. I wish I could claim them but I cannot sadly.

Author's Notes: Thank you for reading my stories so far. Up-loading the rest of the stories and chapters will take sometime. Please review I respond to all reviews I get.

Chapter 4: The Second Heir

Harry gasped at who it was "Neville!" after he got over his shock as to who was the second Heir.

"Ummm…Harry what's going on the last thing I remember was coming into my magical inheritance on the eve of my birthday and then found Fawkes sitting on the end of my bed the next thing I know I'm here."

Harry was looking at Neville; he could see there was a difference in him. He seemed to have a glow illuminated his new appearance. He looked like an angel but without the wings. His hair was longer reaching his mid back, where it was black before it now had streaks of red. If you look closely you can see his pointy ears hidden behind his hair. You can tell that he is an Elf.

Neville was already taller than Harry, from his new appearance you see tell he a little more. He also, gained muscles instead of a chubby frame he had before. One still remained the same he still had that kind face and aura that was Neville.

Both friends looked at each other and smiled for the second time since he was transported here. Harry felt for the first time everything was going to be ok. Then it hit him, Neville said he came into his inheritance, which would mean that he has been there a whole day. But, it felt like just a couple of hours when did Fawkes flashed him here. Seeing the question look on his face Godric spoke up.

"Time here passes a little different than it does in your time, as to where you are we are in the "in between" it is the place where with just a little bit time, space and magic you are able to speak to those you choose."

Smiling to that Harry looked to his left side to see Neville take a seat that seemed to appear out of nowhere. "Why are we here?" he asked.

"You are here because you have come into your inheritance. You along with young Harry are our last remaining Heir. As you can guess we are the founders of Hogwarts. You were brought here today because the Castle is in danger it needs your help in defending her and keeping it safe," replied Salazar

The flabbergasted look on Neville's face was so funny Harry couldn't do anything but do a belly laugh. If that was how he looked when they told him he could see why they laughed at him.

Neville turned and looked at his friend hearing Harry laugh was a surprise. It was not often that his friend laughed especially like that. This made Neville laugh at the situation. If it wasn't for the fact that Harry's laugh was so infectious he would have thought he heard wrong.

Trying to catch his breath "Yeah, mate that's pretty much how I looked when they told me," said Harry.

"Wait but I thought V…Vo..Voldermort was the heir of Slytherin because he is a Parselmouth."

At the Salazar got angry again and shouted "THAT UPSTART IS NOT MY HEIR!"

Poor Neville jumped. He did not mean to upset the founder especially if his guess was right and that was Salazar Slytherin, but he was just stating the things that he was told. Seeing the look on his face Salazar calmed down and apologize for getting upset.

Looking at the founders Neville notice they looked nothing like he thought they would. They all had a Fey like quality to them. Like Harry, Neville started to notice the similarities in his new appearance to what the founders looked like. But, he noticed his features were more like Godric and Rowena. How could that be? It was if Godric used Legilimency on him.

"I can see on your face you have many questions and we will answer them. Sit down because as we told young Harry we have much to discuss in so little time."

Each founder took their time explaining the same thing that they told Harry. While they were speaking Harry took the time to study his friends face he watched closely when it was mentioned that some wizards are born with the natural ability to speak to animals or even nature.

"What can you speak to Neville?" Harry asked before anyone else can continue with the rest of the story. Neville had a pensive look on his face; he fidgeted in his seat not sure how to tell Harry what is was that he could speak to. Harry smiled to reassure his friend that anything that he had to say would not change their friendship.

"I will never look at you any differently no matter what it is."

Neville was silent for a second, then he took a deep breath "It's not that I can speak to them really it's that I can hear them. I can hear them when they cry from people not care of them. I can hear the plants; I can hear the seeds before they are planted. At first I thought it was just my natural ability in herbology. But then other things started to happen.

They listen to my when I talk to them. For example the mandrakes quiet down when I tell them to without even touching them. I kept it a secret from everyone because in second year when you stopped that snake from attacking Justin.

He took a deep breath and continued. "I saw how everyone treated you. I didn't want to be treated like that Harry. I'm sorry, Harry I know that you would not have treated me any different but I just couldn't take that chance."

"It's ok Nev, I understand" Harry told his friend. The crazy thing was he did.

Rowena spoke up "Neville that fact that you can hear the plants not only shows your natural ability but also that one of your elemental power will be Earth. One of the things we are going to do his help you both bring out your elemental powers. We are going to also, help you both harness your natural abilities."

She looked at both Harry and Neville and her heart ached because the wizarding world has made children afraid to show their strength. Making them afraid to show their true self. She shook her head in despair the reason why her and the others decided to open their home.

"Never be afraid of your who you are. Your abilities are what make you who you are. When it comes to magic all things boils down to your own power. It seems the Wizarding world we left have become focused on light and dark magic. That is not the way it should be."

Helga was the next to speak, "By both your tattoos and appearances we can see that you both have mate that is or was born to the both of you. Harry if you didn't already guess you are a Veela. By your feminine appearance you would be qualified as the sub in the relationship. Most likely your mate will most likely be male, he will be the dominant. Your mate will be the one to care for you protect you no matter the cost. He will be your perfect match in every way power, strength and mind. Once you find your mate and consummate some Veela couple gains special powers.

Such as: the ability to speak to each other through your mind. You will be able to feel when each other are in mortal danger.

Neville on the other hand is an Elf as with Harry you have a destined mate or mates. Most Elves' need more than one mate to keep them grounded. You, and your mates will have special abilities also; they will be able to send you apparate if they feel like you are in danger. You will want to protect your mate no matter the cost to your life. Any children that will bring out the need to always want to protect your family. There are still something's we don't know about Veela's and Elves after they mates. But those are the major ones."

Harry and Neville sat there trying to absorb the well of information that they have just gotten about the mating process. The only thing that keeps coming back to mind is having a family no matter who is mate will be one day he will be able to have children. The other thing that was going through his mind was the fact his mate will be a man. He never thought of himself as gay, I wonder how I will be able to tell who my mate is. Not realizing that he voiced that out loud he was surprised when the questions was answered for him.

"There are two ways to tell who you mate is be. The first will be the mating marks if your mate has a glamour covering their tattoos so no one will see it. The next will come from your senses or better yet their scent. Your mate will have a pleasing smell that will awaken your desire for them. All other smell will not be pleasing to you. Unless they are masking their scent the other way to tell is by touch. After you have been touched by your mates at one time in the past you will not be able tolerate any other's touch who has intimate feelings towards you." Helga explained.

"So what you're saying even before we had our magical inheritance, if our mate had touched us before, if some who has had strong sexual feelings for us now tries to touch us we will get sick or something?" Neville asked.

"Yes, that is what we are saying," replied Rowena. Harry and Neville racked their brains trying think of all the people that have touched them in the past. Out of the people they have come across anyone could be their mate. Especially in a school as Hogwarts the possibilities were endless.


	5. Chapter 5: Gringotts, Wills & More

Summary:

Pairings: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy. Remus Lupin/Severus Snape. Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley

Warnings: Weasley Bashing/Dumbledore Bashing/Hermione Bashing/Alternate Universe/Magical inheritance/Mpreg/Veela Harry/Sub Harry/Veela Draco/Dom Draco/Magically Strong Harry/Male Slash/Fluff/Romance/Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence.

This story will have lemon in it.

Disclaimer:

All the rights go to J.K. Rowling. I wish I could claim them but I cannot sadly.

Author's Notes: Thank you for reading my stories so far. Up-loading the rest of the stories and chapters will take sometime. Please review I respond to all reviews I get.

Chapter 5: Gringotts , Letters & Wills

Two weeks later found Harry and Neville making their way to Gringotts. After Harry had been flashed back to his room at the Dursley's by Fawkes.

The first thing he noticed was that everything was the same has how he had left it. Which means the Dursley's never once checked on him he could have died. He was pretty sure they wouldn't have cared. He also noticed that there were no owls or the usual birthday presents from his friends. He tried not to feel hurt by that but in all honesty he was.

He couldn't understand what he had done to his friends to warrant their negative attitude towards him. Gathering all his things Harry pulled on his invisibility cloak. He made his way downstairs not bumping into his Uncle, Aunt or cousin. Once he reached outside he did not even give a backwards glance.

It's time to start his new life he thought as he apparated from the apparition point around the corner.

Before they left the founders made sure that he and Neville were equipped to defeat Voldemort together. They had also taught them how to glamour they're appearance from everyone but each other.

As they reached the entrance and the main hall of Gringotts, seeing the familiar writing.

"_Enter, stranger, but take heed,  
>Of what awaits the sin of greed.<br>For those who take, but do not earn,  
>Must pay most dearly in their turn.<br>So if you seek beneath our floors  
>A treasure that was never yours,<br>Thief, you have been warned, beware  
>Of finding more than treasure there".<em>

Before they could ask for help Griphook met them as soon as they stepped in the main hall. He bowed to them.

"Lord Potter, Lord Longbottom we have been awaiting your arrival."

Both returning the bow acknowledged him. "May your gold grow and your enemies' blood cover your blades Master Griphook."

For a second, Griphook was amazed by hearing the respectful greeting used by both wizard, as goblins, since they were "creatures," most wizards look down upon by the wizards. But then replied with a slight bow again, "May your endeavors thrive and your enemies bleed by your hands."

As he stood come this way he told them. He led them to a room closing the door he. Waved his hand at the door wandlessly closing it and warding the room. This way no one would be able to hear what was being said. He took a seat in front of his desk. Piles of parchment that was not there before appeared.

"You can drop your glamour's my Lords, this room is very secure."

Both did as they were told. Taking a seat at the desk.

"Now Lord Longbottom lets start with you because you are already aware of your Lordship."

He handed a few parchments to Neville he looked them over shaking his head as in agreement to what was on them. After looking them over he looked at Griphook who then handed him a dagger that seem to come out of nowhere, pricking his finger, letting a few drops of his blood drop on each. Harry peeked over at the parchments that were in Neville's hand.

_Certificate of Birth_

_Name: Neville Franklin Longbottom_

_Father: Frank Longbottom-Living-St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries_

_Mother: Alice Longbottom-Living-St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries_

_Agusta Longbottom-Living relative- Magical Guardian – Regent to the House of Longbottom_

_Heir of Dukedom  
>-Archaic and Royal House of<br>Gryffindor  
>-Archaic and Royal House of<br>Ravenclaw_

_-Heir to the House of  
>Longbottom<em>

_Estates & Properties  
>-Hogwarts<br>-Blackbird Manor, England  
>-Samuel Cottage, Switzerland<br>-Cobalt Manor, Ireland_

_Valts  
>733-740-Longbottom<br>145-200-Gryffindor & Ravenclaw_

"Now Lord Longbottom because you are a Gryffindor and Ravenclaw Duke you are entitled to both signet rings which would you like to wear.

You can wear both or if you choose just one?"

"I will wear the Gryffindor ring please."

"Very well"

Griphook snapped his finger, two boxes with the Gryffindor and Longbottom crest was on it. He opened both boxes.

"I just need you to prick your finger again, let a few drops of blood drop on the ring of Gryffindor."

Neville did as he was asked the ring start to glow; Griphook shook his head in approval. " You have been accepted as the heir and duke of Gryffindor. Now take both the Longbottom. Put them on separate finger."

Taking the rings Neville put the Longbottom ring on his right hand on his ring finger. On his left hand the Gryffindor ring next to his ring finger. With all of that done he looked at Griphook, again the goblin nodded in approval.

"Now Lord Potter there is a few things we need to go over. We have sent owls to you every year since you started Hogwarts."

"I haven't gotten any owls."

"That's unfortunate, we have tried to reach you on numerous occasions. We have also been in touch with your magical guardian Albus Dumbledore. He knew we needed to speak with you about the wishes of your parents and recently your Godfather."

Seething to hear the news that the goblins have been trying to get in touch with him, or that Dumbledore was his magical guardian. He didn't even know that his parents left a will, the fact that Dumbledore knew and kept all of this from him increased his mistrust in the Headmaster.

"Master Griphook, I was not aware that I had a magical guardian. I have lived with my muggle relatives since my parents died."

"Now that you are here we can rectify the problem, we can also satisfy the wishes of your parents will."

Griphook handed him three envelopes, they all had his name on them. They had three different handwritings. He was guess that they were from his parents and Sirius. He opened the first; it was from his mother.

_My Dearest Son,_

_If you are reading this, it means that I have died. I hope that you have had a good life and I hope that your father, Sirius and Remus has not turned you into their littlest Marauder._

_I wished that I were there to see what a wonderful young man you have grown up to be. I am proud of you. I know that you will have your father's strength. It was one of the reasons why I fell in love with him. By now you know that your father and I are in hiding. There is a mad man trying to kill us. There are so many things that I wish that I could say to you Harry. You are the light of our world, don't you ever forget that._

_To the goblins, first, by chance that James and I do not survive. I leave the care of Harry to his father James Potter. James please do not despair Harry will need you. Remember I love you always. Second, if in the event that James Potter is not able to care for Harry. I leave him in the care of Sirius Black. Sirius, teach him, guide him. Tell him about James and I never let him forget us._

_Third, if Sirius cannot care for Harry I leave him with two people I trust the most. Remus Lupin and Severus Snape. Yes, I know about you two, I have known since our fifth year. I am pretty sure James and Sirius does not know because they would have kicked Severus arse. And, as to how I knew I followed you Severus one day when you went to meet Remus. I trust you both to show Harry love. Love that his father and I were not able to give him. Take care of him; protect him. Be the parents that we could not be._

_Last by not least, I do not want Harry to go to my sister Petunia. I know that she is my only blood relative. She is a vile woman. He and her husband are bigots; they hate anyone and anything to do with magic. I fear that if Harry ends up with them he will not have a good life._

_I leave this last message to whoever is taking care of my pride and joy. I DO NOT TRUST ALBUS DUMBELDORE. There are things that I have seen that have made me call into question his actions. The prophecy he spoke of I have reason to believe is either fake or have been misinterpreted._

_I have questioned his motives, and actions. I have been trying to find the truth. The only ones I have voiced my concerns to are James, Frank & Alice Longbottom. I have reasons to believe that Dumbledore is hiding something. Please find the truth._

_Remember Harry I love you always._

_Your Mother,  
>Lily<em>

Trying not to cry from reading his mother's letter. He felt him-self getting to that point after reading his mom's letter and request. Harry picked up the next envelopes; he opened it and saw that it was Sirius.

_Hey Pup,_

_I guess if you're reading this then I am dead. I know you Harry; I know that you are thinking that my death is your fault. Do not blame yourself. My death is not your fault. Protecting you is my only priority. I'm sorry pup. I am sorry that on the night your parents died I did not stay with you. I am sorry that I was not there for every step in your upbringing. I'm sorry for every pain those muggle gave you and I was not there to protect you from it. I hope what I am about to do will make up for everything._

_I love you pup. Know that your parents are proud of the man that you are and will become. Hey pup; when you get rid of old moldyshorts do it with a smile on your face._

_LAST WILL & TESTAMENT_

_I Sirius Black, of sound my and gorgeous body declare this as my last will and testament. To Remus I leave Fifty thousand galleons, buy some new clothes Remmy (no give backs), spend it on the brooding bat. I also leave him the Raglan cottage off the coast of Ireland. Make it a home with Severus. Yes, I knew I saw you meeting him on the map one day in our sixth year. Be happy Remus. To Severus first let me say. I am sorry for the mean tricks that and pranks I played on you when we were in school. I let childish pettiness get in the way and we could have been true friends. Make him happy Severus; find a cure for him I know you can do it. To Severus Snape I leave seventy thousand galleons._

_I Sirius Black Lord of the Most Ancients house Black hereby disinherit Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black from the house of Black. I hereby, reinstate Nymphadora Tonks back in to the Most Ancient house of Black._

_I Sirius Black hereby, name my godson, Harry James Potter, my heir. He shall receive the title Lord Black and the Black family vaults and estate. I hereby name John Remus Lupin as Harry godfather._

_Last but not least, Harry, there is so many things that I wanted to say to you. But every time I tried to get you alone someone interrupts us. One thing I have noticed pup is they cannot be trusted. Trust no one but Remmy and Snape. They are the only two besides myself I believe have your best interest at heart. They will protect and teach you. The others are lying to you. I have had a niggling feeling that Dumbledore is lying to us about the prophecy and Voldemort._

_Ask yourself this Harry, why was it I was sent to Azkaban when Dumbledore was the one who cast the fidelius charm. He was there when we worked out who the secret keeper was. My mistake was running after Peter. Yet, Dumbledore could have asked for my retrial. After all he is the supreme Mugwump. The leader of the light, everyone listens to him. But, he didn't Harry. I was left to rot in Azkaban and you were sent to live with those dreadful relatives._

_I know that I am going off on a tangent. But, find the answers and the truth for yourself Harry. I know that you can do it. I have faith in you pup. I love you!_

_Your Godfather,  
>Sirius<em>

Harry sat there stunned. The second important person in his life to question Dumbledore motives. If they had so little trust in him why did they follow his lead in everything? He had to find out there are too many unanswered questions swirling around in his head.

Hearing a throat clear Harry looked up from Sirius letter to see Griphook holding a box in his hand. He opened it and Harry saw that it held several rings.

"These rings belong to Black family. You may choose to wear entitled to Lord Black. "

Griphook picked up the ring belonging to Lord Black, handing it to Harry. He slipped the ring onto his ring finger on his right hand. The ring shrunk to pit his finger. It glowed and a tingling sensation ran through his body.

He looked up and nodded to Griphook for them to continue. Picking up the last letter, which was from his dad, Harry started to read.

_My Prongslet,_

_I am sorry I was not there to see you grow to become the man I know you will be. I know that you have been told stories about the madman that is chasing after us. He is trying to kill us all. Your mother and I are doing everything that we possibly can to keep you safe. There are provisions in place just in case your mother and I both die. I want you to know Harry we love you. The day I found out that your mother was carrying you, I was terrified. I was terrified because I did not know if I would be a good father to you. On the day that you were born, the medi-witch put you in my arms, the moment your green eyes looked into mine. I knew that I would do anything to protect you and keep you safe._

_I hope that with the time I had with you I did a good job. I hope that one day you will find the same if not a deeper love that your mother and I had. My greatest hope is that you would never have to read this. But, I fear Voldemort will find us and we will not survive. Which is why I included this in my letter to you._

_LAST WILL & TESTAMENT_

_I James Charlus Potter of sound mind and body declare this my last will and testament. I hereby name my son, Harry James Potter heir. He shall be emancipated at the age of sixteen and receive the title of Lord Potter. He shall also, receive full access to the Potter vaults and estates._

_If his mother Lily Potter nee Evans cannot care for Harry, he will go to the care of Sirius Black his godfather. Sirius I know that you will care for my Prongslet as if he was your own._

_If Sirius is unable to care for Harry, he is to be put in the care of John Remus Lupin and Severus Snape. I know that they will watch and care for him. I also leave fifty thousand galleons each. Buy some new clothes Moony. I also leave you the books you have coveted in my parents' library. Do as you wish with them. Snape take care of my best friend if hurt him I will hunt you for the rest of your life. I leave you both the Potter cottage in Scotland._

_Prongslet, I leave you with these final words. Do not trust the twinkling blue eyes, behind them lies nothing but deceit and betrayal. I found out two late, there was nothing I could do to stop it in time. Keep your friends close and your enemies closer._

_I am proud and love you Harry. Live your life for you and no one else._

_Your Father,  
>James<em>

After reading the letter from his father, Harry kept his head down. Tears were streaming from his eyes. He could not hold them back. In the span of two weeks he had cried more than he has ever did. His parents and Sirius did not trust Dumbledore. From Sirius's letter it seems that his friends cannot be trusted either. Sirius said to trust Snape. But he was not sure because he knew Snape hated him.

Getting him-self under better control. He looked at Griphook. Again, there was another box in his hand this time Harry recognized the Potter crest. Opening the box Griphook took out the Potter Lordship ring.

"You, can put this on the same finger with that of the Black Lordship ring. They will meld together."

Harry did as he was told. Both the Black and Potter crest became one. Both rings went from red and black to for the symbol of yin and yang.

Moving on to the next stop where the paperwork for the Black and Potter vaults. Each vaults had a substantial amount of galleons. Harry knew that both the Potter and Blacks family were apart of the old Pureblood family. He also, knew that they were rich in there own right. Combing all of the vaults together made Harry richer than even the Malfoys.

"Now, I just need you to prick your finger, drop at least three drops of blood on each document. Then we can move on to the next part." Harry did as he was told.

Griphook gave Harry a copy of his birth certificate. He also, gave him a copy for his personal records parchments of his vaults and estates.

_CERTIFICATE OF BIRTH_

_Name: Harry James Potter  
>Father: James Charlus Potter-Deceased<br>Mother: Lily Potter nee Evans-Deceased  
>Severus Snape-Magical Guardian-Hogwarts Potion Master<em>

_Heir of Dukedom  
>-Archaic and Royal House of<br>Slytherin  
>-Archaic and Royal House of<br>Hufflepuff  
>-Archaic and Royal House of<br>Peverell_

_-Heir to the Ancient House of  
>Black<br>Potter_

_Estates & Properties  
>-Hogwarts<br>-Black Manor, England  
>-Grove Cottage, Switzerland<br>-Kingslake Manor, Ireland  
>-Ashtree Court, Scotland<br>-Potter Manor, England  
>Number 12 Grimmauld Place, England<em>

_Vaults  
>156-250-Pervell<br>110-144-Slytherin and Hufflepuff  
>770-820-Potter<em>

Ok, now Harry was completely dumbstruck, he just keeps on getting surprised at every turn. He was a descendant of the Peverell's, he thought they were a myth. How much more can he take. Snape was his magical guardian. He felt as if his life was filled with nothing but secrets and lies.

"Griphook, who has been look after my estates?"

"That would be Albus Dumbledore"

"But it says here that Professor Snape is my magical guardian. Does anyone else know about this?"

"On the night your parents died. Albus Dumbledore had their will sealed with the authorization from the ministry. He told them he was your magical guardian, and at the request of your parents your were to be sent to a safe place. From the way that your life has gone, I doubt anyone knows."

Harry was seething; he could not believe the manipulations that the headmaster has done. Then he had a thought.

"If he is my magical guardian, wouldn't I also assume that a monthly stipend would be given to them to take care of me?"

"Yes, they would be able to access your vaults to provide for you. When you reach the age of eleven your vault key would be given to you. We also keep a record of who has access to your vaults will also be given to you. With your given permission of course"

Harry's brow creased at that statement, the only one he gave permission to once was Mrs. Weasley. Looking over the rest of the parchment he gasped at the names of who entered his vaults with out his permission.

**Albus Dumbledore –November 1981-Present  
>Molly Weasley –June 1991-Present<br>Ronald & Ginerva Weasley, August 1991- Present  
>Hermione Granger August 1992-Present<strong>

He couldn't take it anymore. The people he trusted and thought were his family has been stealing from him his whole life. Harry was completely heart broken.

Pulling him-self together, Harry finished up with the goblins. Out his three Dukedoms, he decided to wear the Slytherin ring. Like Neville he had to prick his finger, it glowed to show he was accepted. He put it on his left hand next to his ring finger. He told Griphook to make sure that his parents and Sirius wishes were carried out.

Before he left Gringotts, he told Griphook he wanted all outside access to his vaults closed. He was awarded new keys. They were both given a card that connected to their vaults. This way they would not have to carry a pouch or come back to Gringotts each time they needed money. Griphook told him anything that he needed; the Goblin nation stands behind him. They will aide him in his fight against Dumbledore and Voldemort.

He and Neville decided that it was time for him to look the part of a Duke. Shopping was on there to do list for the day. Putting their glamour back on they walked out of Gringotts. Making their way to the more upscale part of Diagon Alley. Harry bought clothes that actually fit. With the help of the attendants, Harry felt and looked like a new person.

With two weeks left before the start of school, Harry and Neville decided to take a vacation. They bought some clothes to wear on vacation. They made their way to Diagon Alley, and, got their school shopping to get that out of the way. This year Harry promised himself things will be different. No longer will he be made a fool of. Remembering his father's words

"Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer"


	6. Chapter 6: Enemies, Friends & The First

Summary:

Pairings: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy. Remus Lupin/Severus Snape. Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley

Warnings: Weasley Bashing/Dumbledore Bashing/Hermione Bashing/Alternate Universe/Magical inheritance/Mpreg/Veela Harry/Sub Harry/Veela Draco/Dom Draco/Magically Strong Harry/Male Slash/Fluff/Romance/Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence.

This story will have lemon in it.

Disclaimer:

All the rights go to J.K. Rowling. I wish I could claim them but I cannot sadly.

Author's Notes: Thank you for reading my stories so far. Up-loading the rest of the stories and chapters will take sometime. Please review I respond to all reviews I get.

Chapter 6: Friends, Enemies & the First Kiss

Kings crossing was always busy with students going back to Hogwarts. Harry and Neville arrived early to beat the rush of everyone trying to get their trunks on the train. While on their vacation they discussed what Harry had learned from his parents, and, the personal changes they have gone through themselves.

Their first step is to make sure that no one knew about them being the heir to the founders until the right moment. They found a spell that would hide their rings signifying them as dukes. It will only be visible to those they wish to see it. They decided to the best way to find out more about his so called friends were up to, was to spy on them. It still hurt to think that the people that were his first friends have been stealing from him. Pretending to be his friend including him into their family. Making him feel accepted.

He was not going to cry anymore. Crying would not ease the pain.

"Hey Harry how are you going to talk to Snape?" Neville asked bringing him back to the present.

"I'm not sure. I got an "O" on my OWLS, so I will be in his potions class. I'm pretty sure he will find some way to give me detention. Whether or not he's dating Remus."

"Do you think if he knew he was your magical guardian that he would have treated you different?"

"Maybe, with Snape you can never tell."

"That's true. Have you thought about who your mate might be? I know I have. I'm not really picky about what sex they would be, I just hope that they are someone who can accept me for who I am."

That was one of the things that Harry could not stop thinking about. He now knew that his mate would be a man. Oh Merlin, he really hope it's some he will like.

"I've thought about it Nev. I just hope it's not someone I hate. Now we just have to be careful of who touches us."

The train started to full up. They looked at each other thinking the same thing. Hoping that Ron, Hermione and Ginny did not find them. They wanted to at least have a few more hours to themselves without being bombarded with questions.

The compartment door opened praying that it was not his friends if he could call them that, in walked Luna. She closed the door, and then bows got down on one knee.

"I Luna Rayen Lovegood, pledge myself, my gift and knowledge as seer to the heirs of Hogwarts. Duke Gryffindor and Duke Slytherin. I pledge to aid them in the defeat of both Dark Lords. So mote it be!"

There was a glow and a shiver that passed between the three of them to show that the pledge was accepted.

She got up sat on the opposite side in front of them. They were both speechless. Harry was the first to speak up.

"Luna, why…how…?" he could not form the correct words to make a sentence or ask the proper questions.

"Don't worry Harry, all will be revealed in time. You will find that not all of your friends have turned their backs on you. Did you too have fun on your vacation?"

Seeing that Luna was not going to elaborate further, the subject was changed. They each talked about their summer.

Draco was anxious. And, he could not figure why. After, his birthday and inheritance his summer went fine. Sure, he thought about who his mate would be. Other than that he still hung out with his friends, Blaise, Pansy and Theo. Went shopping for clothes and school.

Sitting in the compartment listening to Theo and Blaise argue over their favorite Quidditch team. Theo thinks that his team the Falcons will cream the Chudley Cannons this year.

"What do you think Dray? Whom are you rooting for?"

Draco gave his famous Malfoy smirk. "Neither. The Falcon has it in the bank. Wood is a good beater but without Krum as their seeker they don't have a chance."

Both boys scowled at him for that comment. They were getting ready to debate his claim when Daphne spoke up.

"So Draco, have you thought anymore about who could be your mate?"

Shrugging his shoulder, "I have thought about it. It's just going to be very hard to figure out who it could be."

"Getting any visions?" She asked.

"Here and there, nothing to make out a face."

Changing the topic "did anyone hear any juicy gossip about Potter this summer? They have been very quiet about him in the prophet." Theo asked.

"The last I heard from Tracy was that she had seen him at Gringotts with Longbottom. His birthday was over the summer. Do you think he changed or at least got some clothes that fit?" asked Daphne.

"One can only wonder, he does his family a disservice with the way he dress and carries himself." Replied Pansy.

After that statement the subject was changed to something more important. As to how they thought this school year would be. Before the train arrived at Hogsmeade, all of the students on the train changed into their robes. Realizing that he needed to use the loo, Harry excused him-self from Luna and Neville. Making his way to the bathroom, seeing Ron and Hermione making their rounds. He slipped into the bathroom before either one of them noticed him. As they passed by he heard a little of their conversation.

"Did you see Harry on the train?" Ron asked. Stopping in front of the bathroom door, they looked around to make sure that no one could hear their conversation.

"No and I looked for the stupid prat. How stupid can you be to not notice that we can't stand you? I'm telling you Ron, I will not put myself in anymore danger on his behalf no matter what the Headmaster promise."

"I feel you Herm. He has no regards for himself or anyone else. Every bloody year we have to listen to him bitch and moan about his relatives. Blah, blah, blah… Merlin, I don't know how much longer we can pretend to be his friend."

"We just have to stick it out until he gets rid of the Dark Lord and marry Ginny. After that we can get rid of him." She replied.

"I hope it's not too long. Do you think the Headmaster will let Ginny slip him anymore of the potions?"

"I don't think so, maybe he has something different this year. Since the imperious spell doesn't work on him, he will have to find something stronger."

"Hopefully he hasn't figured out the ones that are already on him."

"This is Harry we are talking about Ron, the idiot couldn't figure out a question even if the answer was given to him. Come on lets finish our rounds."

They walked away from the bathroom, no the wiser that Harry had heard the whole conversation. He stayed in the bathroom a little longer getting his thoughts together. He got over being hurt that the people he thought that he could trust were nothing but backstabbing gits. He was pissed more now than ever. He had to find a way to know what spells were put on him. He knew of one person he could go to, the only thing that bothered him was. How do I do it without Dumbledore finding out?

Peeking out the bathroom door to make sure it was clear.

He made his way back to his compartment. In silence he got his robes on in preparation for Hogwarts. His ropes were much more styles than the previous years. He had Madame Malkin's design and make his school robes more form fitting. It looked like a long over coat with slits in the sides and back. His black leather pants were made of dragonhide that fit him like a glove. His boots were also dragonhide. He had on a button up shirt. It was white, and pristine. It fitted his lithe muscular body perfectly. He decided to leave it un-tuck. His Gryffindor ties loosely tied. He glamour his hair, shoulder length, pulling the top half in a green hair tie, few strands on each side of his face.

Over his vacation he and Neville got their ear pierced. Harry had dragons in both his ear, one with red ruby eyes the other with emerald green. To complete his look he used black eyeliner and rimmed his eyelids. When his was complete he looked like an avenging angel. He smiled he was ready for this year.

Walking into the great hall Harry could hear the whispers. He ignored them as he made his way over to the Gryffindor table. As he sat down he heard a voice whisper in his ear. "Welcome home my Lord and Heir" he looked at Neville to see if he heard it too. By the look on his face he did. Hogwarts was happy to see them. He took a glance at the head table and noticed that the Headmaster was staring at him. He glared back at him for a second. He refused to waste his energy on the old coot. He moved his gaze over to the potion's master, for the first time he noticed that he was not looking at him with hate, but more concern. Nodding his head to the professor Harry turned to look at the rest of the student body.

Some were looking at him blushing, and giggling behind their hands. Other's outright stared. Whispering to Neville "you would think they have never seen me before?"

Chuckling at his friend "I told you the new look would turn heads."

"It will pass soon they will want to crucify me again."

"Maybe, but enjoy this while you can."

Before they could continue with their silent conversation. They heard someone call out his name. "Harry mate, is that you?" Looking up they saw Ron, Hermione and Ginny making their way over to where he and Neville sat.

Raising a pierced eyebrow "who else would he be?" perfecting a Malfoy drawl.

"Wow! Harry you look so hot." Said Ginny a blush staining her cheeks. She also had a gleam in her eyes that Harry did not like.

He told her thank you, then turned back to Neville letting them know he had nothing else to say.

"Harry, why couldn't we find you on the train? You know we were looking for you" that was from Hermione, she had that tone he hated. The one that always seemed like she was talking down to him. Usually he would ignore it. From what he heard, and, knew not this time.

"You could not have looked hard enough, considering that I was sitting Neville and Luna. You are not my mother Hermione. I do not answer to you or anyone else."

"Harry why are you talking like this?" she asked.

"Yeah, mate what with you? That was from Ron.

Not wanting to play his hand too early in the year. He shot back. "No why don't you tell me? At the end of last year neither one of you wanted to talk to me. You all ignored me like I had the plague or something. So why the sudden change now?" When neither of them spoke he turned his back completely ignoring them this time. Not having anything else to say the three walked off in a huff and sat at the far end of the table. The feast started soon after.

Across the hall two Slytherin was watching the interaction between the golden trios. They looked at each other; something was different between Potter and Longbottom. Potter has always had that arrogant attitude, but today he exudes sexuality. Longbottom seemed to be showing more confidence and a sort of danger than his previous years.

They couldn't wait to see what will happen the rest of the year.

At the head table the Headmaster watched the interaction between Harry and his friends. He might have a smile on his face, but on the inside he was seething. How dare that impertinent brat disappear the rest of the summer? Showing up here like nothing happened. Looking like that. I am going to have to get him back under control.

Across from the Headmaster Severus Snape was worried. He and Remus had gotten the letters from the goblins. He could not believe they had not known that Harry was theirs. All the time he spent hating him for Lily's death when she trusted him with her child. Knowing what he now knew his hatred for the Headmaster deepened. He and Remus discussed the situation they would try and talk to Harry. He wondered if Harry will ever forgive him for the way he had treated him over the years. Looking at Headmaster he saw him looking at Harry. And, that made him worry more. It was not often Severus Snape; spy extraordinaire would worry about things. But, from the way the Headmaster was looking at his mate's godson he was.  
>_<p>

"Lucius!"

"Yes, my Lord"

"Tell your son that I want weekly reports on Potter, since his birthday I have not been able to see into his mind. Do not fail me!"

"Yes, my Lord. I will inform Draco of your order."  
>_<p>

They were a month into the semester when it happened. Since being back Harrys sleep have been restless. Not because of visions from Voldemort, he has not had one since his birthday. It was because something or someone was missing. Getting out of bed he made his way to his trunk reaching for his invisible cloak. Putting it on he made his way to the astronomy tower. He pulled his cloak off, feeling safe he also dropped his glamour. His hair length to its rightful length, his wings sprang from his back. Taking a deep breath He felt free for the first time in a month. He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't hear when someone else walked into the tower.

Draco could not sleep. His dreams were plagued visions of his mate. All he could see were what he could tell were their wings. They were silver, green and black. Avoiding Mrs. Norris he decided to go up to the astronomy tower. As soon as he made it through the door he saw them. The wings from his dream, they were beautiful up close. He reached out to touch them, but stop short. He had to see who his mate was, but another need took over. Grabbing their shoulder he turned them around without looking at their face he kissed them. Their mouth touched and in an instant Draco was hooked to the taste of his mate.

Harry was being kissed within an inch of his life. Whoever, was kissing knew what they were doing. Harry's brain was short-circuiting. He realized as arms were circling around his waist that whoever it is that his kissing him felt right. Circling his arms around their neck pulling their head down to deepen the kiss. He moaned when his lips was licked for further entry. Giving them access they took it eagerly.

The kiss seemed to go on forever, Draco didn't mind. He was kissing his mate. Holding his mate. Pulling his mate closer he could tell that his mate was male. Their body fit perfectly in his arms. They ended the kiss, Draco pulled back to finally see who his mate was. Trying to clear the clouds from his eyes, he was pulled down into another smoky kiss. Those sensuous lips drew him in before he could enjoy the kiss again those lips were gone. Opening his eyes he realize he was alone, his mate was gone. He never got a chance to see who they were only their wings. Licking his lips he moaned, he could still taste his mate. He smiled and walked back to his dorm room not even caring if Mrs. Norris caught him.

Harry was freaking out. Draco Malfoy kissed him. Draco Malfoy was his MATE!...Oh Merlin!.


	7. Chapter 7: Talk with Snape & Kisses

Summary:

Pairings: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy. Remus Lupin/Severus Snape. Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley

Warnings: Weasley Bashing/Dumbledore Bashing/Hermione Bashing/Alternate Universe/Magical inheritance/Mpreg/Veela Harry/Sub Harry/Veela Draco/Dom Draco/Magically Strong Harry/Male Slash/Fluff/Romance/Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence.

This story will have lemon in it.

Disclaimer:

All the rights go to J.K. Rowling. I wish I could claim them but I cannot sadly.

Author's Notes: Thank you for reading my stories so far. Up-loading the rest of the stories and chapters will take sometime. Please review I respond to all reviews I get.

Chapter 7: Talk With Snape & A Moon Light Kiss

The next morning Harry sat in his usual seat in the great hall. He was able to look his fill at Draco without being noticeable. He ogled him as he ate breakfast. He watched as Draco put a breakfast sausage in his mouth. Then licked his fingers slowly; Harry watched the motion with fascination. The way his lips circled around his finger then drew it in his mouth.

A shiver went through his body at just the thought of last night. He remembered how those hands held him close and how those lips devoured him. Licking his own lips hoping to try and recapture Draco's taste on his lips. He wondered where he learned how to kiss like that. His lips should be marked as a lethal weapon.

Harry sighed so many revelations have come out in the last couple of months. The one good thing like finding out who his mate is and he cannot enjoy it. The animosity between He and Draco is real. Will they ever be able to look beyond that? He knows that he can. Will Draco accept him as his mate or reject him once he finds out.

A stolen kiss will not fix the hate Draco feels for him. For now he will hold on to what they shared last night. He will have to try and keep his distance and identity from Draco for just a little bit longer.

"…ry….arr…Harry!" jumping at the sound of someone calling his name. He looked away from staring at Draco to see Ron and Hermione sitting in front of him. Ginny was sitting to his left where Neville usually sits.

"I've been trying to get your attention for the last ten minutes, mate." Ron told him.

"What do you guys want?" he snarled at them.

He backed away when Ginny tried to touch him. "We haven't seen you or spent time with you since we have been back." She said with a longing on her face.

Who did she think she was fooling? He knew that all her longing looks and touch were lies. Taking a deep breath hoping the anger was out of his voice.

"I've been busy studying, with NEWT's coming up, I want to make sure I am prepared. Plus, I am thinking about a different career option."

"Career options? What are you changing it to mate? I thought you and I were going to be Auror? That's why we tailored our schedules for that specifically."

Shrugging his shoulders "when I first got to the Wizarding World, I thought that being an Auror was the only option open to me. Everyone expected me to be one because that is what my father and Sirius were. But, after this summer I thought about wanting to do something different. When I was in muggle grade school I always like numbers math was one of my favorite subjects. During the summer I read Numerology and Grammatica, the theory of Numerology, I found it very interesting. I am thinking about becoming an Arithmancer. I have been meeting with Professor Vector every other night after class, she has been helping me get caught up in order to take my NEWT's."

"Harry it's about time you took in different interest other than the Auror program. But why didn't you tell us? Why keep is a secret? Being an Arithmancer is very challenging. Are you sure you're up to the challenge? We all know you're not very focused when it comes to your studies." Hermione asked him in that condescending tone he has grown to hate.

"I was not keeping it a secret, I have just been too busy trying to keep up with my studies and everything else. I have also decided to take a vested interest into my family vaults and estates. Yes, to answer your question Hermione I believe I can handle it. Do you have so little faith in me?"

At the mention of his family vaults and estates, they seem to stiffen. He carried on as if he did not notice. He was still not ready to address them on what they did to him.

"Hey mate, so you want to go flying later? Quidditch season is about to start" Ron asked. His voice has a nervous shake to it.

Again pretending not to notice their behavior "I can't Ron, Neville and I are studying together later. He's helping me with my Herbology, and I'm helping him with his defense. Besides, I'm not playing quidditch this year."

"What! It's our last year. You have to play, you're the youngest and best seeker we have," He argued.

"Quidditch is not everything Ron, there are more important things going on in life," said Harry.

"Yeah, like what?" He asked

"Oh, I don't know, like the bloody war, or the fact that a madman has been trying to kill me every year. But maybe that's not important to you." Harry was starting to get really angry he can feel it. He could not talk to them anymore. They were starting to ruin his good mood.

"You've been spending an awful lot of time with Neville, why is that Harry?" Ginny asked. Her arms were crossed under breast pushing them up so that he would notice. However, it was the angry look on her face that he paid attention to.

"Neville and I are just friends Ginny. I have never had cause to doubt his friendship." He snapped at her. Gathering his books. "Excuse me I would like to get to potions early before Snape has cause to give me detention." He walked out of the great hall before they could say anything else.

It was true he wanted to get to the potions classroom. Hoping that he could talk to Snape before the rest of the class. He received a couple of letters from Remus, he just hasn't responded to him yet. He is not sure what to say. He walked into the dungeons, stepping into his potions class. He saw Snape sitting at his desk looking over parchments, with his usual snarky look on his face.

Walking further into the classroom, he cleared his throat trying to get the Professors attention. "Umm…Professor…do you have a…. a few minutes?"

"What is it do you want Potter? As you can see I am busy grading what you dunderheads call an essay."

"I wanted to talk to you about the letters you received from Gringotts." Harry watched as Snape laid his quill down slowly. He reached for his wand pointed it to the door. It closed muttered a silencing charm. Putting his wand down he got up from his desk. Walked over to Harry and hugged him.

This was not what Harry expected. He expected Snape to be sarcastic, or even condescending. He expected to get yelled at or rejection for just wanting to talk. What he did not expect was affection. Lifting his arms slowly he encircled them around Snape waist buried his face into his robes soaking up his scent and affection.

Snape pulled back holding Harry back and stared at his face. "You have her eyes. I always thought they were the most beautiful jewels I ever saw. They always say that he smile was captivating, but her eyes were arresting."

"Is that why you hate me?"

"I never hated you Harry. Your Father and Black yes, them I despised. But, you…what I felt for you was guilt. I felt guilty for taking your mother away from you." A tear streaks down his face as he spoke. Harry saw the pain in his eyes.

"Did you love her?" he asked.

"She was my sister in all but blood" was his reply.

Looking at the clock, he realized they had five minutes before students would start showing up for class. "We have so much to talk about, Remus has been worried sick. Why have you not responded to his owls?"

Stepping out of Severus arms he walked over to his desk. "I'm not sure what to say to him."

"Ok, I tell you what come back after dinner and we will talk some more. I will send an owl to Remus to let him know you need more time. How is that?"

Harry nodded and agreed with the idea "That should work."

They charmed away the tearstains from their faces. It showed no sign they had a tender moment. Harry opened his potions book, while Severus opened the door and took down the silencing charm. Minute later students entered the classroom. Once all the students arrived Severus started class.

Draco was having a good day. The thoughts of his mates' lips lingered in his mind all day. His lips were soft, his body was lithe, and he fit so perfectly in Draco arms. Not knowing what he looked like was the only thing that bothered Draco. Sitting at breakfast he looked over the face in the hall to see if anyone or anything would stand out to him. Granted his mate would not have their wings out. He remembered that his mates' hair was long; it was as black as midnight.

Looking around he noticed that none of the boys in school hair was as long as the one he saw last night. Maybe he has wearing glamour's to hide the length. He will have to pay close attention to everyone, especially the boys. Smiling again he thought about the kiss. Rubbing his thumb absently across his lips a happy feeling settled inside of him. He sniffed the air to see if he could catch a whiff of his mate. Nothing. Sighing he realize this is going to be harder than he thought.

His mate was good at hiding himself. He was a Malfoy after all, and Malfoy's never give up when it's something they want something. He was also a Slytherin for Merlin sake. It's time he used some of that cunning and sneakiness that we are known for. With his mind made up Draco pulled his thoughts away from his mate and tune into the conversations around him.  
>_<p>

After dinner Harry made his way back to the dungeons, he was nervous and excited at the same time. This talk will clear up a lot of misconceptions between him and Snape. Harry wondered if he should tell him about his inheritance. He will have to see how the conversation goes before he reveals everything to Snape. Stepping inside the classroom, he saw that Snape was not there. He walked over to his office door, knocked on it and waited for answer.

When no response came, he decided to sit and wait for a bit. He pulled out his books and started his homework. Thirty minutes later, Snape walked in.

"Potter, you are here. How long have you been waiting?"

Looking up at his Professor "not long Professor. When I saw that you were not here I decided to get some homework done."

"How are you fairing this semester?"

They were stalling Harry could tell, Snape was a man that did not show his emotions. After this morning Harry figured he was making sure that it did not happen again.

"I think I'm doing pretty well so far. You're not breathing down my neck in potion's so I'm able to concentrate and not get nervous."

Nodding in agreement. Snape took out his wand waved it at the locked door, placed another silencing spell like this morning. Only this time he added an alarm just in case someone tried to come in unannounced. Turning around he saw Harry staring at him. They stared at each other, both unwilling to break the contact or silence around them. Clearing his throat Severus started the conversation. But, Harry beat him to it.

"Did you know you were my magical guardian?"

"No, I didn't. I didn't even know about the will. I was already spying for the light side. Remus was on a mission when your parents died. When I got to the house that night you were already gone. Dumbledore had already taken you. He refused to tell anyone where you were, only that you will be well cared for."

Harry snorted at the last comment. "Well cared for my arse. I was treated worse than a house elf. Beaten and starved. I didn't even know I was a wizard until I got my Hogwarts letter. Do you know how it was addressed?" Severus shook his head. "Harry Potter, Cupboard Under the Stairs."

To say that Severus was shocked was an understatement. "All my life I have been lied to. Do you know what my relatives told me about my parents?" Again Severus shook his head. "They told me my parents did not want me, my father was a drunk and my mother a whore. They told me my father killed them both because they were driving drunk. And, they were forced to take me in. All my life I thought my parents hated me, and, that they didn't want me. Do you know how much it hurt to know they died for me instead? I wanted to die when I found out. I had no friends of my own growing up. Dudley my cousin would always scare them off. The clothes I wore were his hand me downs. Anyone that showed me a bit of kindness I grabbed on to it. Maybe that's why I gravitated to the Weasleys and Hermione so quickly. But, in the end they lied to me too."

They were silent again after Harrys' confession. The life that the poor boy had was not a good one. They had been told lies, Dumbledore told them all that Harry would live like a prince. Severus had to ask, he needed to know what Harry meant, "What do you mean by that Harry?"

Taking a deep breath, "Dumbledore has been paying them, with my money to spy on me."

"WHAT!" was all Severus could say.

"It's true. I saw the evidence when I went to see the goblins. Dumbledore, Molly, Ron, Ginny and Hermione have all had access to my vaults. Dumbledore and Molly before I started Hogwarts. The rest after I started. I also, heard Ron and Hermione talking about charms and hex's they have all placed on me."

"After our first occlumency lesson, and I saw what I saw in your mind. I did become concern. I went to the Headmaster and voiced my concerns. He told me to ignore it. You are obviously, doing a better at emptying your mind than we thought. I should not have listened to him. But, I was also blinded by my guilt and hate that I did not want to believe what I saw."

Harry looked down at his desk, and then spoke. He did not want to see Severus face with what he was about to say. "Until this summer I hated you too. I hated that you judged me because of my father and Godfather. I do not condone their actions to you. What they did was wrong. I hate bullies; they pick on someone they deem weak, without trying to figure out their strengths. I didn't even know you and my mother were friends. I knew nothing of you and the Wizarding World. Yet, through all of that hate I respected you, I still do."

Severus did not know what to say. Nodding his head he accepted Harrys' words. "We need to check and see what spells were place on you." Was the only he could think to say.

"How do we do that Professor?"

"Stand up, and when we are alone like this or with Remus it's Severus" Harry stood up. Severus waved his wand in an intricate manner at Harry. He could tell that Harry was wearing a very strong glamour. No one would be able to tell unless they saw him put it on. "Is there a reason you're wearing a glamour?"

"I came into my creature inheritance as well as magical on my birthday. I am not ready to show it to you as yet. I think Remus should be there for that. There are other things that need to be said that he should hear. Is there a way to see the spell around the glamour?"

"I can, give me a few minutes." He waved his wand around Harry. "Revelabit," a blue light came out of his wand. It swirled around Harry. Beside him words started to appear. He studies Severus's face as each word appear, he did not like the worry he saw on his face.

"You had seven spell that were put on you. The dominantur and magicis dolor, were placed on you were eighteen months old. He pointed to each spell as he spoke. "Suadibilis was placed after you got to Hogwarts. Along with the amicitiam incantatores and carmine confundamus. Cantus amoris was placed in your fourth year and again in your sixth."

"Do you know who put them there? And if they are still working?"

"All but the Cantus amoris was placed by the Headmaster. Ginerva Weasley did the other. It seem that whatever your creature, and magical inheritance is, it was strong enough to cancel out the spells." Severus canceled the revelabit spell and watched Harrys' face change from hurt to anger.

It there anything that the bastard won't do to keep me under his thumb, Harry thought. "I never had a chance did I? If my inheritance did not happen, I would have continued to live my life according to Albus Dumbledore. Completely oblivious to what was going on around me? Well it's too bad for him that I found out. I'm going to kill the bloody bastard for fucking with my life."

"Your, life is your own. No one should have the right to dictate how you choose to live it. Remus needs to know what is going on."

"The first Hogsmeade weekend is this weekend. He can meet me at Hogshead we can talk then."

"I will send him an owl. No doubt the Headmaster is watching your correspondence."

"Thank you, for listening" He said with a shy smile. He was feeling a bit vulnerable for that he revealed tonight.

Pulling him into a hug, for the first time since entering the room. "I'm here for you Harry. I know our past has been rocky. But, I would like for us to start out on a better foot for our future."

Harry gathered his things and left the classroom. Instead of going to his dorm he went to the Astronomy tower again. It was his go to place when he needed to think. Putting his books down, he undid the tie from his hair. He took off his school robes, tie and shirt. Dropping his glamour, his wings were free once more. Thinking back to his conversation with Severus. For the first time since the summer, he felt some of the weight he has been carrying has been lifted.

"You're here" stiffening at the voice he was caught unaware again. He needed to learn to pay better attention to his surroundings. "Are you going to let me see you this time or run off again?"

Draco could not believe it. The second night in a row he caught his mate again. He had come here to think; walking in here he saw the figure standing in one of the corners with little light. The only thing telling him it was his mate where his wings. "You're not ready to see who I am." His mate said. He did not recognize his mate's voice.

"Then tell me your name" there was silence between them for a second "Evan. My name is Evan."

"Well Evan, I am Draco. Do you know what we are to each other?"

Evan shook his head "We are destined for each other." Draco study what he could see of Evan from his back and arms. He was right his hair was long with the color of midnight. He could see some of the fire design of Evans' mating tattoo. His seem more angry and blazing than Dracos'.

"Why are you not ready for me to see you?" Draco walked closer to Evan. He touched his wings gently with the tip of his finger. Evan shivered at his touch.

Shifting his wings to cover his face from the light, he turned to face Draco. Harry was going to tell him, the moment he looked up at Draco through his wings words failed him. He reached up to the back of Draco's neck and pulled him down for a kiss. He was instantly overwhelmed by the sweet taste of Draco, and Harry wanted more.

Draco pulled Evan into him as he explored the depths of his mouth. He ran his tongue along Evans lips, feeling his canines drop down; his need to claim Evan was riding him hard. Draco groaned when Evan ran his tongue quickly across his own before diving into his mouth. This kiss was just as passionate as the one they shared last night. When Evan's body started to shiver he knew he had to pull away before he claimed him right here and now. Keeping his eyes closed, he pulled away from Evan. He pulled their foreheads together.

Taking a deep breath, he wanted to memorize Evans scent. He wanted Evan to know he will not be getting away so easily. "I am going to let you run for now, but be warned I am coming after you. And, when I catch you I will never let you go."

Harry nodded his head yes, this was Draco way of staking partial claim, "I understand, Dominant" he whispered.

Draco pulled him in for one more passionate kiss. He stepped back from Evan turned his back to him; then walked out of the tower leaving him to his thoughts.

I used google for a translation of the spells.

controlling  
>dominantur<p>

simple minded  
>simplicium<p>

compliant  
>suadibilis<p>

magical block  
>magicis dolor<p>

love spell  
>cantus amoris<p>

friendship spell  
>amicitiam incantatores<p>

confuse spell  
>carmine confundamus<p>

reveal  
>revelabit<p>

Next chapter update it should focus a little on Neville. Hopefully his mate will be revealed.


	8. Chapter 8: Neville Longbottom & Lady H

Summary:

Pairings: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy. Remus Lupin/Severus Snape. Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley

Warnings: Weasley Bashing/Dumbledore Bashing/Hermione Bashing/Alternate Universe/Magical inheritance/Mpreg/Veela Harry/Sub Harry/Veela Draco/Dom Draco/Magically Strong Harry/Male Slash/Fluff/Romance/Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence.

This story will have lemon in it.

Disclaimer:

All the rights go to J.K. Rowling. I wish I could claim them but I cannot sadly.

Author's Notes: Thank you for reading my stories so far. Up-loading the rest of the stories and chapters will take sometime. Please review I respond to all reviews I get.

Chapter 8: Neville Longbottom & Lady Hogwarts

Neville Longbottom or better know to his friends as Nev. walked the halls of Hogwarts in thought. Hogwarts herself shielding, him from the eyes of those that patrol the halls after curfew. Neville has come a long way from what he once was. Shy, chubby, clumsy, low self esteem, and afraid to speak his mind. One day he went from being bully magnet to being ignored. That suited him just fine.

In the beginning he doubted the sorting hat for putting him in Gryffindor. Growing up with his grandmother was definitely no picnic. He was constantly being compared to his dad. When he could compare his life to Harry in some ways. They both lost their parents when they were babies. Granted his parents are alive in the flesh. But, their minds are dead; no amount of magic or medicine will bring them back.

Harry was like a brother to him, since their first year they made a connection. When Harry saved his life in first year. Harry always stuck by him and encouraged him when everyone else would put him down. It was in second year when they really got close. He cannot explain how or when it really happened. Even though they did not flaunt their friendship they were always there for each other. It was no question when Harry went to the ministry that Neville would not go with him. Sirius had meant the world to Harry.

He saw how broken Harry was after Sirius death. Ron and Hermione comforted him. But they ignored his broken heart. Neville understood what it felt like to lose a loved one. As they grew in friendship so did his courage to step out and speak up for himself. He still seeks out the approval form his grandmother.

That was until he turned seventeen this summer. They argued before his birthday. It was always the same thing. She wanted him to enroll in the Auror academy and become an Auror like his parents. He wanted to stay at Hogwarts, to apprentice with Professor Sprout. He wanted his Mastery in Herbology. He could not take it anymore and blew up at her.

His grandmother did not understand his fascination with plants.

Whenever he would try and talk to her about she would ignore him or changed the subject. It was the reason why he never told he could hear plants. Her constant belittling got to him. After she compared him to his father one more time…

"I am not my mother and father Gran…. I will never be." He shouted at her.

"They would be ashamed of the way you speak to me. You are right you are not your parents. They were better than you. All you do is talk to your plants. Your mediocre when it comes to marriage." She snapped back.

It was then he told her that maybe it she should take a holiday. After his birthday she would not be needed. She left a week before his birthday.

It was the same time Harry had asked to stay with him for the rest of the summer. He eagerly agreed. The night before his birthday he felt weird he could not described it. He just felt off. He knew that he would get a magical boost. But, what he got was so much more. He is one of the founder's descendant and heir. To top it he came into to his creature inheritance.

Being from a pureblood family he knew there was a possibility of it happening. He was not expecting becoming an Elf. He also has a mate or mates out there somewhere. Neville has never had a hang up about sex or gender preferences. He use to have a crush on Luna, but the more he got to know her, the more he saw her as a friend.

He continued to walk the halls taking in Hogwarts beauty. He had no destination in mind. His life has changed in so many ways. Protecting Hogwarts has become very important to him. He no longer looks at it have a school but his home. The castle started to shake as he turned the corner. To break his fall he grabbed on to the first thing in front of him. Instead he was pushed backwards. Hitting his head on the stairs.

Trying to clear the stars from his eyes, Neville realized someone was lying on top of him. Looking up at who was on top of him eyes connected with the most beautiful person he has ever seen. Eyes made of pools of chocolate. You could drown in. Neither said anything as they looked into each other's eyes.

It could only happen to him…. Only he would have his mate literally fall into his hands.  
>_<p>

"Two with the power to vanquish the Dark Lords approaches…. Born as the seventh month dies ...They will be equals, Brothers in arms…they shall vanquish the snake and the fake light Lord, they will have power the Dark Lords knows not ...they will fight and conquer… They will rebuild their home…. Neutral and Light shall prevail…. Two with the power to vanquish the Dark Lords will be born as the seventh month dies..."

"They must know the truth Luna. They need to know that the Headmaster and the prophecy are false," said a serene voice. "The time is near and they will be needed."

"I will tell them My Lady, your Heirs will know the truth. But first they need to join with their mates. Together the brothers will be strongest." Replied Luna.

"I cannot hold the Headmaster back for much longer. He is starting to get suspicious of young Harry. I see him watching the bond between the brothers grow. He knows that his attitude has changed towards to him, and his so call friends. Our time his running short." Lady Hogwarts was worry for her Heirs dangerous times are coming for both. They will need their mates to ground them. She hopes they find them in time. "The bonding process needs to start soon. I fear the worst if it does not happen in time."

Luna smiled and looks at the glowing figure in front of her. "It has already begun."

Lady Hogwarts sighed, "Why do they hesitate. Human are such complex creatures."

"They fear reject My Lady. If they are rejected not only will their hearts break. It could also mean their deaths"

Anger boiled in Lady Hogwarts, a swirl of wind surround her. Her silver white hair seemed to take on the form of a raging fire. Her silver eyes glowed with anger. "I have not been able to protect my Heirs the way I should, but from this day forth I…WILL…DESTROY…. ANY…WHO DARES…TO…HARM…THEM!" The castle started to shake, with her anger.

Luna understood her anger. For years she had to sit by and watch her Heirs abused and could not do anything until they came into their inheritance. Everyone saw as crazy or loony as they would like to call her. But, just like the Slytherin's who wear a mask. Her mask is of a different caliber. "My Lady, do not upset your self so. They are protected; by myself, and the two other you have hidden in secret to watch over them. We will not fail you."

Lady Hogwarts calmed and the castle settled. "I must go. There are things I must prepare." Luna bowed her head in respect. And, Lady Hogwarts disappeared. Luna walked out of the room of requirements; she went to the chambers that host her lovers. They nestled together. Changing out of her clothes she climbed into bed with her. Sensing her the separate, she climbed in between them.

"Everything alright?" one asked

"Yes" she replied

What's got Lady Hogwarts upset?" asked the other

Luna sighed as they nestled closer to her, giving her comfort and strength. "She is ready for the bonding process to begin. She is ready to exact or revenge to those who have hurt her Heirs."

"So are we." They replied together.

The next morning the great hall was a buzz. Those who were awake talked about the castle shaking. The Headmaster stood on the podium to get everyone attention.

Clearing his throat " Sonorus. Last night, there was an explosion. We have investigated the surrounding areas. Mr. Filch have deduced that is was a prank used with products from Weasley Wizard Wheezes. There was no damage done to the castle. Products from Weasley Wizard Wheezes are banned from school property. Enjoy your breakfast." He ended the sonorous and walked back to his seat.

Students in the great hall went back to their previous conversations. No one saw the smirk on Luna's face. She knew her lovers had set up fake bombs in certain areas of the castle. Even you My Lady we will protect.

His mate is here. Draco sat in his transfigurations class scenting the air. He caught the scent of his mate. He was close. He must not be blocking his scent. He looked around the classroom to see if he could figure out who is mate was. He knew the name he was given was not his real name.

Potter and Longbottom sat together their heads was bowed as if in a deep conversation. He had not been paying Potter any mind this year. He has been too focus on finding his mate. He sent home the weekly reports to his father as requested, but other than that he could careless what Potter does.

He moved his gaze from the two and scan the class but saw no one out of the ordinary. Weasley, Weaslette and Granger sat opposite Potter and Longbottom. He knew it was not the Weasel he would rather be with Potter than the Weasel.

Before class could begin Draco saw an owl he did not recognize fly into the room and headed straight for him. She was a great grey spotted owl. She stopped right in front of him in her beak was a letter. Taking it from her, he petted her. She nipped his fingers drawing a few drops of his blood without hurting him. Then flew back out of the classroom.

Looking at the letter in his hand, the handwriting did not look familiar. He was confused as to why he would receive a letter in the middle of the day. He knew it was not from his parents; she was not one of the family owls. His curiosity got the better of him opening the letter he started to read….

_My Dominant,_

_I know what I ask of you is hard. I want to do nothing more than to give myself freely to you without fear that you will reject me. My life is not easy. I hide who I am from you and others to protect myself. I have been hurt too many times by those I have trusted; your rejection of me would hurt worst._

_From what I observed you, and I were brought up in completely different worlds. We are destined to be with each. Yet, we know nothing of significance about each other._

_ I propose that we try to get to know each other before we meet face to face. To respond this letter, whisper Athena's name and she will come to you. She will find me when I am alone and deliver it to me. You will not be able to track her back to me. So please do not try to put a tracking charm on her._

_I await your response._

_Yours truly,  
>Evan P.<em>

Draco scanned the classroom to see if anyone was watching him. No one was acting suspicious to him. He folded the letter put it in the front pocket above his heart. He will re-read it later and respond to his mate. Maybe asking certain questions would give him a clue as to who is mate is. He smiled. Soon my little mate I will find out who you are, and there will be no more running.

Harry watch Draco's face go from confusion, then surprise as he read the letter. He battled with himself whether to send the letter or not but in the end gave in. He had to start somewhere. He wished his mating were as easy as Neville's. Although they have not bonded yet. They have decided to take things slow. Neville was ecstatic his mate literally fell into his arms. He was happy for his brother. He told Neville about his dilemma and who his mate was.

After, Neville laughed his arse off; he sat down and helped the best way to show himself to Draco without Draco knowing who he really is. He hoped Draco responded soon because waiting will be excruciating.


	9. Chapter 9: Lucius & Harry & Neville

Pairings: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy. Remus Lupin/Severus Snape. Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley

Warnings: Weasley Bashing/Dumbledore Bashing/Hermione Bashing/Alternate Universe/Magical inheritance/Mpreg/Veela Harry/Sub Harry/Veela Draco/Dom Draco/Magically Strong Harry/Male Slash/Fluff/Romance/Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence.

This story will have lemon in it.

Disclaimer:

All the rights go to J.K. Rowling. I wish I could claim them but I cannot sadly.

Author's Notes: Thank you for reading my stories so far. Up-loading the rest of the stories and chapters will take sometime. Please review I respond to all reviews I get.

Chapter 9: Lucius enters Harry & Neville's Inner Circle

Harry was having a bad day, no make that a bad week. It has been a two days since he sent the letter to Draco. To his disappointment he has not gotten back to him. He was in a bad mood and to top it off the Headmaster wanted to see him. That's where he was headed; he stopped in front of about to repeat the password when he heard them.

"You say he has not spent any time with you since school has started?" He heard the Headmaster ask.

"No sir, he is spending more time with Longbottom, they've been very secretive also. And, every time I try to touch him he backs away. We know they spent the rest of the summer together." Harry knew that was Ginny. She has tried on numerous occasions to get close to him; he is constantly rebuffing her advances.

The next person to speak was Ron "I can tell you they study a lot though. I saw them in the library the other day. I was looking for Hermione; they were talking about plants. I doubt they noticed me."

"Ms. Granger, I trust you made sure the Dursley's did what was required of them this summer?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, I spoke to them personally. I made sure they slipped the potion into his daily water intake. I also, told them to be extra hard on him since it was his last summer with them. They were quite eager to comply." Hermione replied.

"Then if he was slipped the potion, shouldn't he be completely in love with me?" Ginny snapped. "Something must have gone wrong."

"Do you think he could have found out about the money we took from his vaults?" Ron asked.

"Please Potter is too stupid to know anything, besides we covered our tracks. Isn't that right Headmaster?" That came from Hermione./p

"You are correct Ms. Granger. As his magical guardian I can authorize others to go into his vaults." He replied.

"Is the Marriage Contract between he and Ginny still valid? I want to make sure that after we kill him there will be nothing stopping us from my family getting his money."

"It is my boy. Once Potter defeats Lord Voldemort, Ginny will marry him. We will kill him before she has any heirs. You family will be set for life. And, Ms. Granger will be the next Minister of Magic. And, I will still be seen as the Greatest Wizard, not the man who helped Harry Potter."

"How much longer do we have to pretend to like him? It's very daunting. It's times like this I'm very glad that he is with Longbottom more than us." Said Hermione. "When do we move to the next step?"

Dumbledore spoke. From where Harry was standing in the shadows he saw the gleam in the Headmaster's eyes. "I have sent a message letting him know I want to speak to him." He opened a draw and pulled out a few parchments. "This is a copy of his will; in order to get him to sign it. I will drug his tea then have him drink it. Harry trusts me completely, he would never doubt my intentions."

"What if we get him to marry Ginny before he defeats Voldemort. Then we wouldn't have to wait until it is over. We could just kill him in during the battle." Ron asked

"That is a splendid idea my boy. Voldemort's broken soul that is inside Harry has to be killed by the man himself. If one of us is around Harry when they do finally meet. Then we can make sure he is dead. Voldemort will be completely human. Until neither can die."

"Do you know where the other souls are? We need to find them first," asked Ginny "Besides Harry, the diary and Nagini, I have not been able to locate the other four Horcruxes. We need Harry to find them. I have an idea of where they are." He replied to them

"Do you know what they are?" Hermione asked

"Since you will be the ones to help Harry on the hunt for them, I see no reason in not telling you. Marvolo Gaunt's Ring, Salazar Slytherin's Locket, Helga Hufflepuff's Cup, and Rowena Ravenclaw's Diadem." He told them.

"The question is how are we going to get Harry to look for them without tipping our hands." Ron said. They all sat in silence for a few minutes.

This gave Harry the chance to sneak off without being seen. He made his way to the dungeons. He needed to find a way not to sign that Will. How dare they. He could not wait enact his revenge. Harry is going to need help to follow it through. He opened the door Severus's classroom without knocking or announcing himself. He could not wait until this weekend; he needed to tell Severus and Remmy everything. What he needed to do he will need their help for.

"Professor is there a way you can get in touch with Remmy? I need to speak to you both." He said to Severus in a way of saying hello.

"Yes, I often let him into my private quarters" Severus said as he furrowed his eyebrows and looked up at Harry.

"Can you do it without Dumblefuck finding out?" He was seething.

He raised a perfectly arched eyebrow "Of course. I am a spy Potter. How do you think I leave the school without students realizing?"

Harry closed his eyes, took a deep breath to calm his anger "can you do it tonight? The things I was not ready to tell you both, I am ready to trust you with. There are others that I need to inform, can we meet in your quarters after dinner. That way it will not look suspicion."

"Of course." Severus walked over to Harry to his face in his hand. Looked into his eyes. "What ever it is we will fix it." Bending down he gave Harry a chaste kiss on his forehead right by his scar.

Again, Harry soaked up the affection. He nodded his head turned and left Severus's classroom. He needed to find Neville and Luna. It's time to put things into action.

*HP*DM*HP*DM*HP*DM*HP*DM*HP*DM*HP*DM**HP*DM*HP*DM*HP*DM*HP*DM*HP*DM*HP*DM*HP*

Harry got to Severus room before Luna and Neville. He knocked on the door. Severus opened the door and let him in. His rooms surprised Harry. It had the look and feel of a high-rise muggle apartment. There were three bedrooms. The walls were painted brown with white trim. The sofa was chocolate brown leather big enough for two to relax comfortably. They were soft blue and silver throw pillows arranged neatly in each corner. The kitchenette was off the right, it was big enough to accommodate dining table with eight chairs. To the right was the fireplace with two leather wingback chairs in front of it. Soft candles were lit all around the room.

The room was inviting something Harry did not expect from Severus Snape, snarky potion's master. While Harry was taking in the room, Severus disappeared. When he reappeared Remus was with him. Remus walked over to him and hugged him. Harry hugged him back.

"Oh, Remmy I'm so sorry. I didn't know what to say."

"It's ok cub. I'm here. You don't have to say anything just let me hold you. I've missed you."

"I've missed you too Remmy."

They stood there for what seemed like a long time. Remus did not want to let his cub go. He felt as if he had let him down enough by not protecting him. He was the smart one out of the Marauders and yet he did not see the manipulations Dumbledore was playing. His thoughts were interrupted when there was a knock on the door. Severus jerked his head to Remus. He and Harry moved to one of the locked doors while Severus went to answer the door.

Harry did not have time to take in the décor of the room. Soon after, Severus came and got them. When they walked out Neville, Luna and the Weasley twins were there. Harry was not sure what the twins were doing here.

"George…Fred…what are you doing here?"

"Come on Harrykins..." said Fred

"…you were going to have a party…." continued George

"…and not invite us…." They said together

"How did you know I was going to be here?"

"That can easily"…. George replied

".…be explain later Harrykins…" Fred went on

"…..don't you think you and Neville…" George continued

"…you should drop your…." Fred picked up from where George left off

"Glamour…" They finished together as they hugged him.

"You can trust them" This came from Luna "They are my shield and your guards. They have been here since the start of school. Lady Hogwarts keeps them from hidden from all eyes and ears. They are on your side."

Harry looked at the twins it was a relief to know that he could still trust some Weasley. It hurt to think he would lose their friendship. "Before we do that is this room safe." Neville asked.

"Lady Hogwarts along with Professor Snape has warded this room. We also have a warning if someone is approaching the door." Luna replied

Neville and Harry dropped their glamour everyone in the room gasped. No one knew quite what to say. Harry kept his wings back he did not release them this time. He reserved the right for his mate. He did not want anyone to touch them. There was a whistle from one of the twins, Harry could not tell which one. "Harrykins you are hot." This came from Fred.

Remus spoke up for the first time since the twins entered the room. "Cub, you came into your creature inheritance? A Veela at that, I didn't know James had creature blood."

"That is one of the reasons why I wanted Neville here. What we have to say involves our magical inheritance. I'm sorry Remmy. I did not know the right way to tell you everything that was going on with me."

Remus looked at his cub "I'm guessing that Dumbledore does not know?"

"No he does not. And, after what I just heard today he damn sure will not."

"Why don't you tell us what's going on cub."

Sitting down for the first time. He took a deep breath. "It all started on the night of my birthday. Like every year…" He and Neville took turns telling their side of the story. They did not leave anything out. He looked at Severus when he told them about being the heirs to the founders and the owners of Hogwarts. No one said a word or interrupted them. Until Harry got to the parts he heard when he was on the train, and what he heard in Dumbledore's office.

Moony was growling ready to tear the room apart, and then go after Albus. Severus knew the Headmaster was up to no good. He thought Lucius should hear this because they were both spying for the old coot. He spoke up before anyone else could.

"Harry I think there is someone else we need to include into this conversation. You can trust him."

"Who is it?" He asked.

"Lucius Malfoy…He is also a spy for the light side. He's never trusted Albus completely, but he saw no other way out for him. He only turned spy to protect his family."

Harry thought about that for a second. He turned to his brother. "What do you think Nev.?"

Turning to Severus Neville asked him "Will he swear an oath on his magic that anything we say will stay between us? And, he will aid us in bringing down Dumbledore and He-who-must-not-be-named?"

Nodding his head "He will do anything to protect his family."

After some thought "Will he able to come tonight. The sooner we get this done the better we can plan." Asked Harry.

"I will fire call him now" replied Severus. He got up walked over to the fireplace. Throwing some floo powder in it. Green flames flashed quickly. "Malfoy Manor, Lucius Malfoy Study" he called out. A room appeared. Seated at his desk was Lucius Malfoy.

Sitting at his desk in his study going over a few business deals, Lucius heard his floo flare. Looking up he saw Severus face.

*HP*DM*HP*DM*HP*DM*HP*DM*HP*DM*HP*DM**HP*DM*HP*DM*HP*DM*HP*DM*HP*DM*HP*DM*HP*

"Ah, Severus to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"A few things have come to light, I wonder if you will be able to come through. It is a matter emergency."

"Is Draco alright? Cissa and I have not gotten any owls or calls from the Headmaster."

"Yes, Draco is fine. This is of another matter."

Lucius sighed in relief. "Let me inform Cissa and I will be right there."

"I will leave the floo open."

Lucius called for a house elf. Told them to inform his wife he was going to Hogwarts to see Severus. With that taken care of he stepped through the floo into Severus private quarters. He was not expecting to see the others there. The Weasley twins, Lupin, the blond girl he remembered from the Ministry, a Veela he did not recognize and an Elf.

Confusion showed his face "Severus what's going on?"

"Before we reveal anything you swear an oath on your magic that what you are about to hear or see will not be repeated unless given permission by those in this room."

Glancing around the room and it's occupants, Lucius could tell that whatever was going on involved the Veela and the Elf. He trusts his brother that whatever he needs to hear was very important. Nodding his head, then repeated the oath.

"I Lucius Abarax Malfoy, swear that whatever I hear, or see, and say tonight in this room will not be repeated unless authorized by the occupants in this room. So mote it be" A glow went through the occupants in the room. It showed that his oath was accepted.

"Now with that out of the way, will someone tell me what is going on? He said.

"Lucius, I would like to introduce you to Duke Slytherin and Duke Gryffindor. Better known as Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom."

After hearing the names of who they were, Lucius did the most un-Malfoy and Slytherin thing.

He fainted!

*HP*DM*HP*DM*HP*DM*HP*DM*HP*DM*HP*DM**HP*DM*HP*DM*HP*DM*HP*DM*HP*DM*HP*DM*HP*

"I really did not see that coming" was what Lucius heard when he came to. "Do you think we should have given him a calming draught before we said anything? Said another voice. He was disoriented for a minute. It took him a minute to figure out where he was. Severus asked him to come to his quarters. Others he did not know. A Veela and an Elf was there then introduced to him. What were their names again?

He opened his eyes to see Severus kneeling over him. Looking concern.

"Lucius are you alright? You took quite a fall."

He opened his mouth to say yes he was, but what came out was, "Potter and Longbottom? Severus did I hear you correct?"

"I see you're awake. Do you require a calming draught before we continue? I don't want you to faint again." Lupin said as he walked back into the room with smelling salt.

"Malfoy's do not faint, I simply lost my balance" Lucius told him. He was still feeling a bit confused.

"Yes, and I'm a jester in disguise. Came a snarky reply."Are you quite sure Lucius? "

He was starting to become irritated "Severus, I do not suffer from heart failure. I can handle whatever else you have to say."

He glanced around the room to the other occupants. Potter and Longbottom sat together at the table by the kitchen. On the sofa sat the Weasley twins in between them was the blond, what was her name? Ah, Lovegood. She was a powerful witch in her own right. Lupin and Severus moved to sit at the table beside Potter and Longbottom.

He followed them and gracefully sat in an empty chair. Turning his gaze towards potter he took in his features. Potter was beautiful. As a Veela himself he was not affected by the allure of a Veela, but he can appreciate beauty when he see's it. He had a strange feeling that besides his inheritance there was something different about Potter. A throat cleared; turning to the sound he faced Lupin who arched a brow at him.

"Lupin correct me if I am wrong. James Potter was not a Veela during our time at school or Frank and Alice for that matter?"

Remus shook his head "I am not sure about Frank and Alice. James on the other hand was not a Veela or had any other creature inheritances, unless he hid it from Sirius and I. We all had our own secrets" he said looking at Severus. Well are they finally ready to say they are together Lucius thought. Raising a perfectly arch brow at Severus to see his brother in all but blood blushing.

"is anyone going to enlighten me on why my presence was required?" Severus was the one to retell the story this time. "It all started on Potter's birthday…." Once Lucius was caught up with everyone else he did not know what to say. Everyone that reheard the story was still amazed that Neville and Harry were descendants from the founders.

"Well, that is quite a tale." Everyone who was able to respond just nodded. "I presume that there is more?"

It was Lovegood who spoke next "The prophecy is fake, the one he told Harry was a lie." He did not faint this time but his mask did fall. But he had to ask.

"What do you mean the prophecy is fake? How do you know?"

"Our Luna is a seer" one of the Weasley twins responded. Lucius could not tell which one said. He could not tell them apart.

"I knew Ms. Lovegood had a hidden talent. How were you able to hide it from the Headmaster?" Asked Lupin

"He never looks at what is in front of his face. His focus are only on Harry, the war and defeating Voldemort," she replied. Her tone was pleasant as he remembered at the Ministry, even in anger she sounded calm. He wondered if she had more than just seer blood. She had a way of calming those around her.

Getting back to the conversation "I never knew that knew what the prophecy said. I was only told by the Dark Lord to retrieve it" He replied.

It was then Potter spoke. "The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies ..."

"How do you know that?" Severus asked. "I never heard the whole thing only the first half. It's another thing I need to apologize for. It was I who told the Dark Lord about the prophecy. And, I have lived with that guilt everyday. To know I caused their death."

"I don't blame you Severus, I put the blame on Voldemort and Dumbledore. They pulled us all into their shit. Bloody cowards. He was the one that told me the night Sirius went through the veil."

"Was that the night you also destroyed his office Harry?" Fred asked. Potter nodded his head "That was mental," he continued.

"If the prophecy is fake what is the real one?" bringing the subject back.

It was Lovegood who spoke again "Two with the power to vanquish the Dark Lords approaches…. Born as the seventh month dies ...They will be equals, Brothers in arms…they shall vanquish the snake and the fake light Lord, they will have power the Dark Lords knows not ...they will fight and conquer… They will rebuild their home…. Neutral and Light shall prevail…. Two with the power to vanquish the Dark Lords will be born as the seventh month dies..."

"Well Merlin bloody fuck!" was all Potter had to say. Silently I agree with him.


	10. Chapter 10-Just From His Touch

I still do not own Harry Potter & Co.

Chapter Ten-Just from his touch

The silence in the room was deafening. It seem everyone was thinking different things at the same time. Horcruxes, Heirs, Hogwarts, Founders and Prophecies. No one knew what to say. Lucius was the first to speak.

"I need a drink." As soon as the words came out of his mouth, a glass of fire-whisky appeared in his hand. He looked at the drink then at the occupants in the room. At the moment too many things were happening and it seemed he forgot that he was a wizard. "Severus, when did you start doing wandless magic?"

Severus gave him an exhausting look "You know my limitations to wandless magic, I…. "

"It's ok, you can show yourself." Luna said before Severus could continue further. A figure shimmered in the center of the room. She was transparent you could see the other side of the room through her, and yet she was beautiful. She had long flowing blond almost hair with piercing blue eyes. He gazed traveled around the room and settled on Harry and Neville. She glided over to them and placed a kiss each on there foreheads. Harry could have sworn he felt the warmth of her lips.

"Thank you for protecting us Lady Hogwarts." Neville said.

She looked at them both. "I wish I could have protected you better. Especially you young Harry." It saddened her to know what they went through. Each went through their own hate by the hand and mouth of those who were supposed to protect them. "Time is at hand," she said to the others in the room. "

"I agree" said the Malfoy Lord. Harry did not know what to do. Since Lucius entered the room he could not stop staring at him. Draco looked so much like his father. He was handsome and strong magically and physically; he did not look like a man in his late thirties. He sighed, why has Draco not gotten back to me? Did he change his mind? No, that could not be it. We are destined to be with each other.

He realized the more he thought of Draco, the more his feelings grew. If someone had told him that he would fancy Draco Malfoy, he would have laughed in their face then hex them. But who wouldn't? The way he kissed and held me he felt his body melted against Draco. He really did not want Draco to let him go. But he knew it was not time for them to meet face to face. The way his feels started to develop so quickly he wondered if he already had feeling for Draco before he came into his inheritance? He was so deep in thought he was not even paying attention to the discussion going on around him.

"So the first thing that we need to do is find out where and what the horcruxes are before Dumbledore tries to convince Harry it is up to him. Remus stated.

Severus turned his attention to Lucius, "Lucius do you know what they are?"

Nodding his head "It is very dark magic, even I would not mess with. A witch or a wizard seeking immortality hides a fragment of his or her soul. Creating a Horcrux gives one the ability to anchor one's own soul to earth if the body is destroyed; the more horcruxes one creates, the closer one is to true immortality. Creating multiple Horcruxes is suggested to be costly to the creator, by both diminishing their humanity and even physically disfiguring them. Which would explain his current appearance."

"And I am one of Voldemorts Horcrux?" Harry asked.

"Not anymore" This came from Lady Hogwarts. "His soul was ripped from your body the night you came into your inheritance. Darkness cannot abide in the soul and body of a light Lord."

"I thought the Headmaster was the light Lord?" Harry asked.

Lady Hogwarts shook her head "He has strayed from his path, his heart has become corrupt with greed for fame. His manipulations and lies sewn seeds and hate in others and light can no longer live in them."

"So now we have to find the other's? Once we do that we will be able to get rid of Voldemort. It would be better if we could find them with out Dumbledore knwing" Said one of the twins.

"Maybe we should get rid of both Voldemort and Dumbledore the same time? Said the other.

"No" Harry yelled "I want to take care of them one by one. I want to see the look on their faces when I exact my revenge. Fred, George do you have anything against me if I go after your family."

"As long as you leave Charlie, Bill, Fleur, Percy and Dad alone. The rest is all yours." One replied and the other nodded.

He had to know "Do you think the other's knew what your mother and Dumbledore was up to?"

"We can assure you they did not," Fred said

"Since they met you they think the world of you" Countered George

"…When they find out what mum and the rest are up to" Fred added

"They will be pissed," They said together

After that conversation went into other plans what step they will take. The twins said they would secretly speak to the rest of their family without their mother knowing. Severus and Lucius will look for clues as to where the other Horcruxes could be.

Harry told them what Dumbledore told Ron and Hermione about what they were but did not know where they were hidden. They also told Harry to delay talking to the Headmaster for as long as possible this way Severus could come up with a for him not to be alone with the man. Sooner or later he will have to talk to the Headmaster without making him suspicious.

Before Lucius left he asked if it was ok to Narcissa know what was going on. He told them he would swear her under a wizard's oath. They all agree that it was ok. Harry was tempted to ask Lucius things about Draco. But thought better of it. He was not ready to do the in-law thing as yet.

Harry and Neville made it back to their dorm before curfew. They separated and went to their own beds to take care of their nightly needs. He stopped when he moved his curtains to the side and saw an envelope with his name on it. Bending over slowly he picked up the envelope and saw that it was from Draco. Nerves it him in bouts. What if this was a rejected? Only one way to find out he thought. Taking a deep breath he opened it.

_My Dearest Evan,_

_I know you must be wondering if I have rejected your request. How can I when holding you and kissing you again is all I can think about. There is so much I want to know about you. Besides, finding out who you really are, I want to know what are your likes and dislikes. Do you have any siblings? /i_

_I could not wait for you to reply so I had this parchment charmed. All you need to do is write on it and I will see it on another parchment I also have charmed. I hope to hear from you soon./i_

_Yours,_

_Draco_

Harry sat there for a few minutes, trying to decide what to say first. He decided that he would respond after he got ready for bed. Changing out of his clothes he put on his silk pajama pants. Thanking Merlin he does not have to wear Dudley's hand me downs. Climbed into his bed, shutting his curtains placing a silencing and sticking charm so that he would not get disturbed. He picked up the parchment and started writing.

_**Harry: Green. **_

He waited with baited breath for Draco to write back. He waited a little while longer thinking that either Draco was already in bed or was not going to respond. He was getting ready to put the parchment away and put out the light when he saw it.

_**Draco: What took you so long? I was getting ready to go to bed.**_

_**Harry: I just got back to my dorm. I did not know I would have to wait so long for you to respond back to me.**_

_**Draco: This is starting out on the wrong foot. How about we start over. How was your day?**_

_**Harry: It was all right it got a bit stressful in some parts. **_

_**Draco: What was stressful about it?**_

Harry did not know how to answer that he was not ready to tell Draco everything. He wanted to easy him into his life and troubles a little at a time. What did he tell him?

_**Harry: Oh you know, classes and studying. Professor Snape's essay took me three hours to complete. Will you tell me something about yourself? Everyone knows of Draco Malfoy but no one really knows you. The only thing I know about you is that you like quidditch. And, You are the heir to the Malfoy line and that you are an only child. You were sorted into Slytherin.**_

_**Draco: That paper is not due until next Thursday. Lets see what I can tell you. It's not that I like quidditch more so is I love to fly. I get this freedom being in the air; sometimes I don't ever want to come down. What house were you sorted in?**_

_**Harry: I know the feeling. When I am on a broom it feels as I nothing can stop me. The first time I got on a broom I was not sure if I would like it. But the minute was in the air I felt the freedom of letting go. I was supposed to be sorted into Slytherin but I talked the hat into sorting me into Gryffindor. **_

Draco sat still for a minute; his mate could have been sorted in his house. He did not know what to say. No one has ever talked the hat out of a sorting. And, to top it off he's a Gryffindor. He knew there was a chance that his mate would not be in his house. He was not expecting a Gryffindor. He will just have to get over that part.

_**Draco: Why did you talk the hat out of sorting you into Slytherin? Despite the rumors it is a great house. We look out for each other.**_

_**Harry: I did not know I was a wizard, when I started Hogwarts. I did not know there was a war going on between light and dark. And, I was told that only dark wizards are sorted into Slytherin. Also the first person my age that I met was sorted into Slytherin and they did not give me a very good impression. **_

_**Draco: There is so much I do not understand. How could you not know you are a wizard?**_

_**Harry: I grew up with muggles, my father was a wizard and my mother was a muggleborn witch. My parents died when I was a baby. They do not like magic so I was treated horribly. I was made to cook and clean for them. They starved me, my cousin bullied me every chance he got. One time I was running from my cousins and his friends, I just wanted to get away from them. The next thing I knew I was on top of the roof of my primary school. My uncle nearly killed me that night. I didn't even know that I did magic. **_

Draco was pissed. His mate was abused. How dare anyone would raise a hand to him. Children in the magical world are treasured. There were times his parents got angry at something stupid he might have done but, the never abused him. When he did accidental magic they took it in stride. Someone hurt his mate. His Veela wanted to find Evan's family and kill them. He would not be convicted, as a Veela his duty is to protect his mate no matter the cost.

_**Draco: I want to kill them. I want to kill them for hurting you. **_

_**Harry: You don't have to worry about them. Their days are numbered. Let's talk about happier things. What do you want to do when you graduate from Hogwarts?**_

_**Draco: I will always worry about you. It is my job as your mate to protect you. Never doubt that. Your safety and that of any kits we might have comes first. You are not alone any longer. My mum and dad will be so happy to meet you and wait until I tell them what happened to you. Mum will probably castrate your uncle and cousin, and Dad knows more dark curses than anyone I know. As for what I want to do after I graduate from Hogwarts. I love potions; I have been studying under Professor Snape to get my mastery in potions. I guess I should tell you now he is my Godfather. What about you? What are your plans after Hogwarts besides spending the rest of your life loving me?**_

_**Harry: It is nice to know that will always worry about me. I don't have a lot of people I can trust in my life. I don't want anyone to die for me. I am not worth it. After Hogwarts my plans are to be an Arithmancer. I think numbers are fascinating. I knew Professor Snape was your godfather. It's good to have family close by. I have someone I consider my brother in all but blood so I understand family ties. Kits do you know how weird it is for me to know that men can have children in the wizarding world. Do you think it will happen that we will love each other for the rest of our lives? **_

_**Draco: An Arithmance is a very good careerI can see where it would seem a little odd to you that wizards can have babies if you were not brought up in our world. Do you even want to have children? You are worth it. I will prove it to you everyday of our life. Because once a Malfoy finds the one they are meant to be with they never let them go.**_

_**Harry: I'd like that. I would love to have a horde of children. Having a family of my own is very important. Not having a mother and father puts that need to be one. I think we should go to bed now. Do you think we could talk like this again tomorrow night?**_

_**Draco: Then I will make sure the home we have is big enough for all the children you desire. We can, go to sleep my petit corbeau, dream of me. Good night.**_

_**Harry: Good Night Dominant.**_

***HP*DM*HP*DM*HP*DM*HP*DM*HP*DM*HP*DM*HP*DM*HP*HP*DM*HP*DM*HP*DM*HP*DM*HP*DM*HP*DM*HP*DM*HP*HP*DM*HP*DM*HP*DM*HP*DM*HP*DM*HP*DM*HP***

Over the next couple of weeks Draco could not stop smiling. His friends noticed a difference in the way that he was acting. They were not even arguing like usual. They were taking the first step in getting to know each other. They wrote each other every night. Draco found that his mate had a dry sense of humor. He could be just as snarky as any Slytherin. Despite having to learn it at and early age his mate loved to garden and cook. Draco still wanted to know who his mate really was. He still believed that Evan was not his mate's real name. No matter how many questions he asked to look for clues the next day he still could not figure it out.

He was sitting at the Slytherin table eating his breakfast when owls swarmed into the hall. Again the grey spotted owl flew to him, this time she had a package with her. She dropped the package in front of his plate then flew off. Draco looked at the neatly wrapped box with interest. He opened it. What he saw inside made him laugh out loud. He reached in and picked up a green stuffed dragon that was charmed to look like it was breathing fire. His mate was so sweet, it was endearing.

He remembered the conversation during their nightly chats. He asked Evan a silly question like if he could be any animal what would it be. Evan said he would like to be a dragon. Dragons have the freedom to be free without any inhibitions. They both thought it was funny that his name Draco means dragon.

"Well it seems our Draco has an admirer," Pansy said with a raised eyebrow. "I wonder who would garner such a reaction out of him." she went on.

He looked at her and smirked at her. There was nothing he needed to say. Only his closets friends knew about the kiss. He just did not tell them about the nightly letters.

Blaise and Theo looked at him with a knowing smile. "It seems you found what you have been looking for." Said Blaise.

"Indeed" was his response he will speak to them more about it later. There are thing things should be discussed behind closed doors. Draco put his dragon in the box, and then shrunk it to fit in his pocket. Putting it in his pocket he got up and went off to his first class of the day.

Walking out of the great hall, Draco ignored the rest of the Slytherin table. They were shocked to see the stoic, Prince of Slytherin laughing in such a public settings. It was public knowledge that Slytherin's did not show their emotions no matter what. No one would be brave enough to challenge the Slytherin Prince for his out burst because they are not prepared for the consequence.

Across the hall Harry was happy; he waited with anticipation as Hedwig flew to Draco. He charmed her from snow white to a spotted grey owl with blue eyes. He made sure she was unrecognizable to those who knew what she looked like. He was saw as she flew into the great hall and went straight to Draco, dropping the package then flew out of the hall. He watched as Draco looked at the package, opened it and then laughed. He saw the joy in his mate's face, his heart melted at the sound of Draco's laugh.

He also, saw the look of apprehension on the faces of those sitting next to Draco. He saw his mate turn and looked at Pansy then Blasé and Theo. He did not know what was said only that a few minutes later, Draco shrunk his gift put it in his pocket then left the great hall. Harry was so happy that Draco like his gift he thought nothing could ruin his good mood. How wrong was he when a certain redhead opened his mouth.

"Oi, who would get the ferret a dragon" shrugging his shoulders at Ron's question.

"He has been acting quite strange this year," said Hermione. "I think this was their first year since we have known him we did not get into a confrontation with us" she continued.

"Maybe he is up to something for you-know-who. You can't trust a ferret like him" Harry looked at Ron with exasperation. Ron always thinks that Draco and every Slytherin are up to something. His hate for the Malfoys supersede anything sane. Harry did not feel like sitting around and hear Ron continue to berate his mate. Finishing the rest of his pumpkin juice he got up and went to potions.

***HP*DM*HP*DM*HP*DM*HP*DM*HP*DM*HP*DM*HP*DM*HP*HP*DM*HP*DM*HP*DM*HP*DM*HP*DM*HP*DM*HP*DM*HP*HP*DM*HP*DM*HP*DM*HP*DM*HP*DM*HP*DM*HP***

They were seated in potions when Professor Snape walked in and began giving out instructions to the class. Draco was sitting in his usual seat in the front the class. Harry made sure he got a seat that will give him the perfect view of his mate; he also wanted to sit away from Hermione. "For the rest of the semester you are will required to work with a partner. You will be working on the truth serum. I will assign your partners and I do not care if you like them or not. I am not here to pander to your needs." He started calling out the pairs.

"Parkinson, Granger…. Bulstrode, Zabini…Potter, Malfoy"

Harry did not hear anything after that. His breathing started to get shallow. He will have to work closely with Draco. Since finding out Draco was his mate other than the midnight kisses he has kept his distance from him. Now they will be working together for the rest of the semester. What is he going to do? What if Draco recognizes his touch or his scent? There is only so much he can do to keep his secret from Draco.

"POTTER...Are deaf child move your arse…or would you like for me to gather your things for you." Professor Snape yelled. He looked around the class and saw everyone staring at him. Feeling a little embarrassed for zoning out he gathered his books and went to sit beside Draco. As he sat down his heart was beating so fast he thought it would jump out of his chest. Draco was looking at him with his usual sneer.

"You get the supplies and I will start the base." Draco said. Without hearing another word Harry jumped from his seat and ran to the storage room. He gathered the supplies he needed. He had to figure a way to get out of this. He is not ready for Draco to find out he was his mate. He saw a jar of Caesium. Picking it up adding to the piles of supply. He did not know what he was going to do with it but he will think of something. Walking slowly back to where Draco was stirring the start of the potion, he put the supplies down on the table one by one. He made sure to place the Caesium last and on the edge of the workstation.

"Start cutting up the dandelion root finely. I would like to have the prep work done before class is finished." He told Harry. "And Potter do not mangle the root." Taking up the root he moved closer to where the Caesium jar was and started chopping the root. He was so focused on what he was doing; he wanted to make it perfect so that his mate would not find any fault in it. He did not hear Draco talking to him.

When Draco touched him on his arm to get his attention he jumped and saw irate blue-grey eyes looking at him. The feel of Draco's hand burnt through to his skin. He felt desire than fear for his mate; they stared at each other for seemed like forever. And, that's when he saw the realization in Draco's eyes. He tried to break away from Draco's eyes and touch. He needed to get out of there, get ways from Draco's he was not ready for Draco to reject him. He was strong in so many things but the fear that his mate will reject him left him weak.

Pulling his arm away he knocked over the jar of Caesium the jar shattered on the floor. Smoke started to fill the room. Trying to flee the room Harry turned and slipped on the spilled contents. Hitting his head on the edge of the desk and fell, the last thing Harry saw were blue-grey eyes looking at him. He could not decipher if they were from concern or anger.

***HP*DM*HP*DM*HP*DM*HP*DM*HP*DM*HP*DM*HP*DM*HP*HP*DM*HP*DM*HP*DM*HP*DM*HP*DM*HP*DM*HP*DM*HP*HP*DM*HP*DM*HP*DM*HP*DM*HP*DM*HP*DM*HP***

Draco was…. he did not know how to feel. On one hand he was pissed, and on the other he was concerned. He finally knows the identity of his mate…. Harry Bloody Potter. He could not decide if he was pissed that Harry was his mate or because it took him this long to figure it out. He sighed at his thoughts when did he start thinking of Potter as Harry.

He was concerned because his mate was now in the hospital for inhaling toxic fumes and he could not go to him. They needed to talk and there are things he needs to figure out. He needed to find out if everything Harry told him was a lie. He already knew the name Even was a lie. If everything Harry told him was true, Merlin help the bastards that hurt his mate.

Thinking back to the moment in class, he did not know what possessed to touch Harry in class. But from the moment his fingers touched his Harrys arm. He felt like he was complete and he didn't want to let him. It was that thought that confused him more than anything.

At the moment Draco felt so out of his depth. He is so use to being in control of everyone and everything around him. He needed some advice before he went and talk to Harry. He needed honest answers to his questions. The only person he knew who would be honest with him was his Uncle Sev.


	11. Chapter 11-Finally Yours

I still do not own Harry Potter & Co.

Chapter Eleven-Finally Yours

Draco walked down the dungeons with determination in his stride. He had to clear his mind and thoughts. If he tries to approach Harry right now words might be said that couldn't be taken back. He got to his Uncle Sev's private room knocked on the door. When no one answered he whispered the password. Letting himself seeing that his Uncle was not there. He walked over to the sofa sat down and waited.

A few minutes later his godfather walked in. "Draco, what are you doing here?"

"I need some advice Uncle Sev"

Seeing the look on Draco face concerned Severus walked over to his godson. "What kind of advice?"

"I found my mate."

"That is great Dragon. I am sensing a but"

"My mate is Harry Potter."

Severus was not sure he heard correctly "S…sa…say that again?"

"Yes, Harry Potter…the boy who lives to torture me is my mate."

Severus was shocked "How did you figure it out?"

"During potions class, before the Caesium was knocked over." He needed to know if Harry was ok. "Is he going to be ok? I know inhaling the toxic fumes can be dangerous in itself but, I know he slipped and fell in it."

"He will be fine. Madam Pomfrey was able to get his clothes of in time before it was able to seep into his skin. He should be out of the infirmary and back in his dorm."

Draco too a sigh of relief, Caesium is very toxic in it self. It is only used in certain potions. Why was it at our workstation in the first place? That was one of the questions that kept swirling in his head.

"So besides finding out Potter is your mate what seems to be the problem?" Severus asked

Leaning back in the sofa putting his head back and staring at the ceiling. "Before I knew who my mate was we had a few midnight meetings," he said skipping over the part about the kisses they shared "I never got to see his face, I just saw his wings, I didn't recognize his voice either. He asked me to give him time to show him-self to me and against my better judgment I agreed. He sent me a letter asking that we get to know each other better; I saw no harm in that so I agreed. It took me some time but I charmed two parchments so that we would be able to write to each other. Sev, the things I shared with him I have never told anyone. I found myself falling for him even with out seeing his face or knowing his real name."

"So what's the problem?"

"Our past. Harry and I have spent the past seven-years cursing, hexing we did everything but kill each other. And, the things he told me; his family Sev. The way that they treated him makes me see red every time I think about it. Yet, I can't help but think maybe everything he told me was a lie, to gain sympathy for him. I'm so conflicted on what to believe."

Severus looked at his godson; he wished he could tell him what to believe. To believe that his mate would not lie to him, for him to listen to what his heart is telling him to believe. But that is something he could not. Draco had to figure it out for himself.

"Let me ask you this, what is your heart telling you?

"It's telling me that my mate would not lie to me. But, I still feel I need to see his face and hear it in his voice that everything he told me was the truth. Because if it was those who hurt him will not live to see another day."

*HP*DM*HP*DM*HP*DM*HP*DM*HP*DM*HP*DM*HP*DM*HP*DM*HP*DM*HP*

Draco sat with Severus for a few more hours talking about things before he left. He decided instead of going to the great hall for dinner he needed to do some more thinking. He went to his usual spot the Astronomy tower. It seemed to be the only place he was able to think clearly. He was not expecting to see anyone up there at this time. Everyone was in the great hall having dinner; he walked over to an open window in time to see the most beautiful creature landing inside the tower. It was Harry, and for the first time Draco could see all of him.

His shirt was off, so Draco saw his tattoos, his wings were spread they were huge not as huge as his but they fit. Harry still did not see him, instead of saying anything he undid his robes and shirt, he let his wings flare. At the sound of his wings Harry turned around and gasped. While Harry wings were silver with green and black. Draco's wings were hunter green with a sprinkling of silver and black. The height of his wings showed his dominance in the relationship. His eyes turned from blue-silver to silver, he was fully in the presence of his mate.

He walked over to his mate and caressed his wings with one hand and, his face with the other, Harry purred at the feel of his touch. They looked at each other, they were just happy to be in each other's presence. Touching. Draco pulled Harry closer to him and embraced him. Harry rested his head on his shoulders; he could hear him breathing his scent. They stayed like that for a while. No talking just holding each other.

It was Harry who broke the silence between them. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you who I was. I was just afraid of your rejection. We have been enemies since the start of first year…." He did not get to finish what he was going to say because Draco placed a finger on his lips.

"I understand that. Those were some of my same concerns, when I found out that you were my mate. There is only one thing that I want to know before we move on further is the truth from you, I know there are things that we need to talk about, things we need to say to each other." Moving Harry's head from his shoulder he wanted to make sure that he could see into his eyes. "What you told me about your family…"

"It was all true..." Harry finished for him.

Draco pulled him back into his embrace. It was the only way he could think of to comfort him. Harry was purring under his touch. He was enjoying the sensation of being in his mates' arms. He felt safe again, nothing or no one can touch him. Tears started to stream from his eyes. The warmth and joy he felt from just being with his mate comforted him.

Draco slowly walked them over to a corner of the tower and conjured a couch for them to sit and cuddle in for a minute. They had a lot of things to work out. But for right now he just wanted to hold his mate. They stayed like that for a while not saying a word. They were both thinking about what the next step they would take in their relationship. Draco wanted to know if Harry has every shared anything but a kiss with anyone else. He did not want to think about anyone else touching his mate. He want to stake his claim on Harry, but he knew now was not the time.

Turning Harry into his embrace, he moved his hand to the back of Harry head lifting his face to him so that he can look into his mate's emerald jewels, lowering his head he brushed his lips to Harry. Using the tip of his tongue he traced Harry lips silently asking for entrance.

When Harry did not open his mouth Draco bit down on his bottom lip, Harry gave him a whimper it drew Draco in. He wanted to hear his mate make more sweet sounds. Slowly he lowered Harry to his back, while kissing him on his chin then moving to his neck. He inhaled and took in the scent that was his mate. His cocks harden; just from the scent of his mate he moaned submerging himself into his mate. Harry smelled of wild cherries and cinnamon mixed together. He wanted to do more; he wanted to sink his fangs into his mate's neck claiming him, marking him as his. But Draco held off by sucking a mark on Harry neck knowing that will have to do for now.

Harry moaned Draco was driving him crazy; the way he held him he felt loved and wanted. No one has ever made him feel this way. He was not experienced when it comes to sex. He wanted Draco to do more. Moving his hand to the back of Draco neck he held on to the silk blond locks letting Draco know he wanted more of what they were doing. He opened his legs wide so that Draco could lay comfortable between them. Draco understood perfectly. He lifted his head from Harry neck and looked at him before kissing him. Their bodies melded together as one. Feeling the Hardness of each other's bodies they started to rub against each other. The friction drove them and they did not want to stop.

They knew that there were things that needed to be said. But right now their past did not matter all that mattered was right here and now. Being more experienced Draco moved his hand and tweaked one of Harry nipple, that sent a rippling effect to Harry already hard cock. He wanted more. But did not know how to ask Draco for it. His moan became louder. Loving the sounds Draco tweaked his nipple one more time drawing more blood to it. Lifting his head from the kiss he moved down to the abused nipple and worried it with his tongue. Harry arched his back, pushing the nipple more into Draco mouth.

Draco smiled around the nipple, he wondered if Harry would be offended if he wanted to put a nipple clamp on him. He was not only a dominant because of his Veela status, but he was also a dominant in the bedroom. He would like to see his mate tied up, or his arse red from a spanking. Draco was getting harder thinking about all the things he could and will do to his mate.

The thought harden him more. He bit the abused nipple then licked it one more time. This time Harry screamed his name, if a silencing charm was not up the whole of Hogwarts would have heard Harry screaming his name in ecstasy. He moved from Harry nipple trailing kisses down to his belly button. He did not miss the bulge in Harry pants.

He lifted his eyes and looked into cloudy emerald jewels sweaty hair clung to his forehead and chest. Draco could not resist, Harry looked completely debauched and he was the one who put that look of pleasure on him. It only made him want to taste him. Slowly he undid the fastenings on Harry pants pulled them down his hips. Harry hard cock sprang out hitting him on his abs. Pre-cum was pooling from the tip, he did not want to rush this part so he took his time by kissing each side of Harry hips.

Making his way Harry hard cock he used the tip of his tongue and licked away the pre-cum, he moaned at the taste. As he suspected Harry was sweet all over. Harry hand went for the top of Draco head and grabbed onto his hair. Draco was so turned on by Harry action he knew that when Harry finally does he would be right behind him. Slowly he moved his lips over the head of Harry cock and started to take him into his mouth little by little. The grip on his hair started to get tighter and tighter Draco was in heaven. By Harry reaction he can tell that no one has ever touched him and he wanted to do more.

Harry hips jerked when Draco mouth covered the rest of his cock. He started to bob his head up and down taking Harry further into his mouth. He licked and sucked Harry to his content controlling the speed. He gripped the base of Harry cock jerking him as he sucked. With the other he moved it to the abused nipple and tweaked it again dragging a wonton moan out of Harry. He was exquisite Draco thought, his mate was not only beautiful but sensual and filled with pleasure. Draco could not wait for the day when he can claim Harry fully on that day the roof of Hogwarts will blow.

Harry was going to die; Draco was sucking the life out of him. He had heard of this in dorm by his friends. They would talk about girls sucking them dry he has never experienced anything like this before. He knew the grip he had on Draco head had to hurt but he could not help himself. He needed something to hold on to. He felt like he was falling into a river of ecstasy.

"Oh, Dra…. please more…don't stop" he begged

Draco had no intention of stopping; he wanted to hear his mate make more sweet sounds. He sucked in more of Harry cock into his mouth hollowing his jaws to take him in further. He felt him at the back of his throat. He felt Harry balls tighten and he knew he would be coming soon.

"Dray…I…I'm go…going…t..sssss….."

Harry could not finish warning Draco he words started to blend together between English and parseltongue. Whatever Draco was doing to him with his mouth drove him further to the edge. He felt a tingling sensation from the base of his spine and moved to his cock, the next thing he knew he was coming down Draco mouth. Harry Potter the boy who has never been shagged just had his first orgasm.

*HP*DM*HP*DM*HP*DM*HP*DM*HP*DM*HP*DM*HP*DM*HP*DM*HP*DM*HP*

A/N- Thanks guys for all of the following, favorites and reviews. I love them all and I read them all. I try to respond to each and every one of them but I might have forgotten one or two so please forgive me. The next couple of chapters are on their way so please be patient with me.


	12. Chapter 12:Meet the Parents

Summary:

Pairings: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy. Remus Lupin/Severus Snape. Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley

Warnings: Weasley Bashing/Dumbledore Bashing/Hermione Bashing/Alternate Universe/Magical inheritance/Mpreg/Veela Harry/Sub Harry/Veela Draco/Dom Draco/Magically Strong Harry/Male Slash/Fluff/Romance/Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence.

This story will have lemon in it.

Disclaimer:

All the rights go to J.K. Rowling. I wish I could claim them but I cannot sadly.

Author's Notes: Thank you for reading my stories so far. Up-loading the rest of the stories and chapters will take sometime. Please review I respond to all reviews I get.

Chapter 12: Meet the Parents (Grand that is)

Draco was in heaven, his mate was purring and running his fingers lazily through his hair after their orgasm. He didn't want to move Harry felt perfect beneath him. He slowly moved up Harry placing tender kisses as he went. When he reached Harry's mouth he nibbled on his lower lip drawing a moan out of him. Lifting his head he looked into Harry's eyes they were glowing. He had always thought Harry was sexy but in this moment he thought him to be the most beautiful he had ever seen.

A blush on Harry's face " you thought I was sexy" he asked softly. Nodding his head yes, he smiled their bond is already forming. Soon not only will they hear each other but also they will be able to speak to each other. Some Veela's are able to feel each other when they are in danger.

"Why do you think I use to torment and tease you so much? I hated the fact that you chose Weasley and Granger over me. Granted I did not know you in Madam Malkin's shop, but when I saw you on the train again I felt drawn to you. I never hated you Harry. I was jealous so very jealous."

Harry was surprise to hear Draco confession. All this time he thought Draco hated him. He reached up and caressed the left side of Draco face. "I won't lie to you Draco. In the beginning I hated you because you insulted the first person that had ever shown me any kindness. Then again, on the train when you did the same thing to Ron. But, my feeling started to change when I hit you with the Sectumsempra spell" he said choking up. "After, I ran from the bathroom I felt so guilty I didn't know what to die. But I kept telling myself that you deserved it. But something deep inside me was crying out for what I did to you. I couldn't understand it."

He continued caressing Draco face as tears pooled in his eyes " I am so sorry, I know saying sorry doesn't fix the scar I gave you. But I can promise you this I will never hurt you like that again. Now that I have you in my life I cannot see myself without in it. When I said that spell I did not know the damage would be so severe"

Draco reached up touching the hand that was caressing his face. He turned his head and kissed Harry palm. There was so much affection, lust and want in Draco eyes no one has ever looked at him that way Harry did not know how to feel.

"I was such a shit to you, I can understand your instinct is to attach first ask questions later. We are always at each other's throat, throwing hexes and anything we can think of. I don't blame you for what you did. I blame myself really, if I wasn't such a prat to Weasley we could have avoided it all." He bent down and kissed Harry deeply. The kissed went on for what seemed like a long time. Each trying to convey an apology for all that they did to each other.

Harry pulled away from the kiss looking up at Draco "You were right you know"

Leaning down to nibble on the space behind Harry ear, lightly using his fang to nip at Harry earlobe "about what?" For a sec Harry forgot what he was going to say. Whatever Draco was doing to him was turning his brain into mush.

"mmmm" he moaned "…y…you were right when you told me some families cannot be trusted." At that Draco lift his head to look into Harry face. It was then he say it, something happened between Harry and the Weasel. "What happen Baby?"

"I don't want to talk about it, I don't want to ruin the pleasant mood that is between us right now. Just know that you were right all along." He said.

Draco didn't want to ruin the mood either but he could not know what was going on with his mate. He eased his body off Harry and sat up straight on the sofa. "Look" he said, "I don't want any secrets between us. As the dominant in the relationship I can order you to tell me what's wrong. But, I'm not going to do that. I want us to have a open and honest relationship not one build around secrets."

Harry sat there for a minute marinating on what Draco said. He could not keep all his secrets from his mate. Sooner or later Draco is bound to find out everything that has been going on. Harry did not want Draco to be caught off guard. He did not where to start or what to tell Draco. She he just start off by telling him that he was the heir to Slytherin and once they were bonded by proxy he would be the Heir to both Slytherin and Hufflepuff house. Or should he start with the fact that Dumbledore is not only trying to kill him but the people he considered family. He did not know where to start, or what part of his story would set Draco's Veela into a rage.

Harry spoke to the Lady of Hogwarts. "Lady Hogwarts I need to go to my chambers with out eyes and ear watching, is there a path I can take from here?"

"Harry who are you talking to, and what chambers are you talking about" Draco asked. Before Harry could answer a door appeared in the center of the room. Without hesitation Harry got up righted himself made a motion to step through the door. But, a hand stopped him.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" Draco was so confused he did not know what to do.

"Do you trust me Draco?"

"Before today I would have said no. But, right now in this minute I can only be honesty and say I don't know."

Harry could only respect that. He and Draco have been enemies for so long. Trust is something they will have to learn to build on. "Please trust me this one time, what I have to say I cannot risk anyone coming up here and over hear it and run back to the headmaster."

"And what we just did was not risky enough to be seen?" Draco said as he moved in closer to him.

Harry cheeks pinked a little "it was but you the way you touched me made me forget where we were."

Taking a deep breath Draco realize he did not have any choice, he would have to trust his mate sooner or later. He took Harry's hand and told him to lead the way.

As soon as they stepped through the door it vanished from the tower. On the other side they stepped into a room that was decorated with green, silver and a sprinkling of black. There was a house elf standing in front of them, he was dressed in a white shirt and black pants with the Slytherin emblem on the left corner pocket.

He bowed in greeting "Greetings young heir, I am Sprite your personal elf. I and the other elves have been waiting for you to arrive. All of your belongs have been moved to your room and that of your Consort. Magnus your Consort personal elf has made sure that there is tea waiting for you in your personal library". As soon as he said that Magnus appeared and also bowed showing his respect. He was dressed the same way that Sprite was only he had the Hufflepuff emblem on his left corner pocket. " Also" he continued "your grandfathers would like to have a word with you before you present your mate. If there is anything else you need please call." They popped away from the room silently leaving Draco and Harry alone.

"Umm…Harry Love, what the bloody hell is going on? And who are your grandfathers?"

Harry did not know how to answer yet. I guess he needed to see what his grandfathers wanted before he told Draco everything. He turned around and looked at the confused expression on Draco face. He reached up and kissed him hoping to delay everything for now. He pulled away from the kiss reluctantly. He could drown in Draco's kisses and died a happy man.

"Give me a few minutes to see what they want and I will tell you everything."

"Promise me you will not leave anything out, and I will let you go and talk to whomever you need to"

"I promise, I don't want to keep anything from you Draco. I want us to be open and honest with each other. Always."

He pulled away from Draco and walked down the Hall to his personal library. How he knew where it was, was a miracle. It was as if he had been here before and remembers where everything was. He reached his personal library there was an intricate design on the door it was a combination of a lion and a snake. They seem to be moving if you look too closely. Steeling himself he walked into the room and caught his breath.

It was enormous with a library to rival of the regularly used one by the students. There windows surrounding the room. A mahogany desk sat in the center of it all. In the far left corner was a fireplace with wingback chairs stationed in front of it. On the mantle sat the moving pictures of Salazar and Godric together. They were looking and smiling at him. They looked just as beautiful and handsome as when he saw them on his birthday.

He did not get to look at the room any further because they beckoned him closer to them. "Come in young heir. We wanted to have a chance to speak to you before you introduced your Consort and mate."

"You must be wondering a few things," continued Salazar "for instance how did we know you found your mate, and how did we know that you were here. Quite simply put magic!" He said with a smile.

"Our magic is still and will continue to be infused in the castle. Also, as certain Lady has been keeping us abreast about you and your brother." Said Godric

Salazar expression became serious. "You are about to bring many things to light young Harry and you are going to need people you can trust around you. We can only protect you and young Neville as much as we can. But you will need the strength of your mate to carry you through the next phase. I know that it is asking a lot of you but to bring Hogwarts and the Wizarding world back to what it was and built on you it is up to the both of you."

The mood in the room became sad; Harry did not want to think about what he had to do in the coming weeks or possibly months. He wanted to enjoy the moment that his mate did not reject him.

"Now on to more pleasant things, lets meet your mate," He said with a smile. And, I promise to not let Godric interrogate him…too much."

Harry smiled and nodding his head leaving the room he went in to get Draco who was standing in the hallway. He must have followed Harry. They looked at each other.

"What did you hear?" he asked him.

Shaking his head "I did could not hear your conversation. Nor, could I hear anything from you mentally and that worried me a bit. So I followed you to this room waiting for you to come out. Harry what's going on? I feel like you're surrounded by so many secrets..."

Harry stopped him by placing a finger on his lips before he continued. "Draco, I promise you I will tell you everything tonight or as much as I can in one night. I won't hold anything back"

Again, Draco had no reason to accept that. Harry, pulled him through the door, the room was enormous. Harry must have read his mind. "I know it's bigger than the school library. The Ravenclaws would be jealous if they saw this."

"Well who do you think built it?" came a voice from above the fireplace. When Draco turned to the voice he could not believe what or whom he was seeing. Sitting in the frame was one of the most beautiful Veela other than Harry he has ever seen. Beside him was a fierce looking lion, which Draco was sure he would never want to tangle with. The lion eyes seem to be either smiling but his lips were curled in a menacing growl.

"Draco may I introduce you to my many great grandfathers, Salazar Slytherin, and the lion trying to scare you Godric Gryffindor."

Draco was so shocked, standing before him was Salazar Slytherin. The first thing Draco noticed was that he looked nothing like pictures in the books. The second was what Harry said grandfathers!

"Why do you insist on scaring everyone of our children's mate? Change back this instant. Please young Consort, do not pay attention to Godric antics." Salazar continued as if not paying attention to a shocked Draco.

Godric changed back "why do you insist on running my fun. You did it when Cassandra brought her intended and you're doing it now." Complained Godric. He turned to Harry and Draco "wait young Consort, soon Harry will ruin all your fun once you have kits he wont let you scare their mates or intended." He said with a pout.

"Oh, quit your belly aching don't you see that Harry has things to discuss with his Consort and you're complaining about trivial things."

"Trivial, Sal my Love I only want him to understand that if he hurts our young Harry not even death will save him."

"I don't plan on hurting Harry now or ever. On that you have my word as a Malfoy." He said with as much courage as he could must not wanting to show his shock at meeting the founders.

"That is all we ask of you young Consort. He has been hurt enough. We leave him in your care because if you do hurt him I can promise you Godric will not be the only one you need to worry about."

Nodding his head he accepted their warning and threat Draco asked the next thing that came to his mind. "Why do you call me young Consort?"

"Because that is your title," responded Salazar. He could not believe he was talking with Salazar Slytherin. "You are the Consort to one of Hogwarts heir and also the proxy heir to Hufflepuff."

For the second time that night Draco was shocked. He did the most dignified thing he could do. He walked over to one of the wingback chair sitting in front of the fireplace and fainted.

"At least he didn't fall to the ground like his father did" was the last thing he heard before everything went black.


	13. Chapter 13: Working Through It!

Summary:

Pairings: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy. Remus Lupin/Severus Snape. Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley

Warnings: Weasley Bashing/Dumbledore Bashing/Hermione Bashing/Alternate Universe/Magical inheritance/Mpreg/Veela Harry/Sub Harry/Veela Draco/Dom Draco/Magically Strong Harry/Male Slash/Fluff/Romance/Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence.

This story will have lemon in it.

Disclaimer:

All the rights go to J.K. Rowling. I wish I could claim them but I cannot sadly.

Author's Notes: Thank you for reading my stories so far. Up-loading the rest of the stories and chapters will take sometime. Please review I respond to all reviews I get.

Chapter 13: Working Through It!

The first words that came out Draco's mouth when he finally woke up "are you freaking kidding me, Hufflepuff! I never thought I would live to see the day when a Malfoy would represent the house of Hufflepuff" He sighed at his words. He did not even realize that he was still in the library that he and Harry were talking to the portraits of Hogwarts founders.

"And what is bloody wrong with representing the house of Hufflepuff? I will have you know we are the bravest, smartest and most cunning of all the other houses. What the bloody hell are they teaching you children here." said an agitated female voice.

Draco looked up from where he was lying down to not only see Harry but Godric, Salazar and two other women he can only assume were Helga Hufflepuff and Rowena Ravenclaw.

"Smart and brave my arse, there is a reason why we call them puffs," he said sarcastically. A stinging hex was sent his way. He yelped and jumped out of the chair.

"For your information young Consort, Helga is indeed correct." This came from Rowena. Draco gave a look of disbelief. "While the ravens show their smarts, the griffins display their courage and the Snakes slither and trick those around them. The puffs hide in plain sight. Thinks about it, puffs are the first to know what is going on, and what is the latest gossip. The other houses speak freely around them, they are ignored and yet they know when to stand up for what they believe and they know when to run from a fight. They also love with their whole heart."

Draco felt ashamed he has never really thought about it. How many times has he or Blaise talked about important matter not realizing that someone was standing there listening? He shook his head searching the room for Harry. His eyes landed on his mate and a smile broke from his lips. Merlin Harry was beautiful; his lips were still a bit red and swollen from their kisses in the tower. He walked over to Harry cupping his face he kisses him, with as much passion as he could with others watching. He tried to block out the fact that the founders who were Harry's grandparents, (which is something he would like to know how) was watching him snog the hell out their grandson.

Someone was clearing his or her throat and Draco did not care who it was. What he was doing right now was very important. Letting Harry know in his kiss that anything he had to tell him, he would listen and try to be fair and unbiased. Another stinging hex was sent his way. He abruptly pulls away from kissing Harry leaving Harry a bit unsteady. Draco turned and sent the people in the portrait a scathing look.

"Don't you give me that look young man" came Helga's reply. "Our grandson has matters to discuss with you and distracting him will only make him nervous. When he is done speaking you can kiss him all you desire. But for now keep your lips and hands to yourself" Her hands were on her hips as if to say dare to defy me and you will see how much of a puff I am.

Draco took the warning, raising his hands to show he surrender. He reluctantly backed away from Harry walked over to the other side of the room. He looked at Harry, gave a sweeping motion "The floor is all yours Love."

Now Harry was nervous where to start? That is the question. He took a deep breath and started from the beginning. "Well it all happened the night of my birthday….." Harry told him about Fawkes appearing in his bedroom and being taken to meet with the elders. He told him about meeting his brother but purposely left out who is brother was. It was at this point in the story that Rowena jumped in and explained about the founder's belief in pureblood society. She also explained about what was their vision for Hogwarts and is very distressed that it was not fulfilled.

To see the look on Draco's face was comical. If the situation were not so serious Harry would have done a belly laugh. "So" Draco said "you are telling me that the man that have been spouting pure blood propaganda has it all wrong? And add to the fact that he is also the Heir to Slytherin shouldn't this be something he should already know?"

"I will say this for the last time. The man known as Voldemort, is not and will never be my Heir. Just because he speaks and can understand snakes does not make him a Slytherin descendant. If that was the case Lady Hogwarts would have granted him access to these and other quarters in the castle." Snapped Salazar.

"But Harry can speak parseltongue?" Countered Draco. He certainly did not know when to shut his bloody mouth at times Harry thought.

"Yes he can. And so can other wizards. Some can hear plants, some can hear lions, tiger and bears, Oh my!" yelled Salazar. But do we count them as Heir or even descendants of Gryffindor or Merlin for crying out loud!"

Trying to gain a better understanding and not irritate Harry's grandfather anymore he went on. "So you're saying that other than magic wizards are born to be able to communicate with nature and beast?"

It was Godric who answered, "Yes, it is a way for us to help our fellow creature. To heal and, understand them, they can also aid in fighting your enemies. Think of this young Draco what is your amigi form?"br /

Draco looked at Harry before he answered. "It is a Horntail Dragon" Harry gasp at that revelation.

"Can you understand or speak to them? Harry asked sounding a bit excited. Draco reluctantly nod his head yes. "When did you realize you can hear them" he asked again.

"At the Tri-wizard tournament, it's not just the Horntail either its all of them. They were so scared, they didn't know what was happening all they wanted to do was protected the eggs."

"Does anyone else know?"

"No! I saw what happened to you when they found out you spoke to snakes. I did not want the same thing to happen to me. So I kept it a secret from everyone, not even my father knows and I tell him everything. " He said. He walked over to Harry putting a hand on the nape of his neck pulling their foreheads together. "Baby, I'm sorry for what happened to you, granted I was the one that started it all. I just…" he took a deep breath lifting his head so that he could look into Harry's eyes. "I just didn't want anyone to look at me with the same fear and contempt the way they looked at you."

Slipping his hands around Draco's neck Harry pulled him down for a kiss. He understood more than Draco knew. If the circumstances were reversed at the time he would have done the same thing by not telling anyone he could speak parseltongue. Draco pulled him closer as they devoured each other. There was so much in that kiss. They slowly pulled away from each other. Harry lifted his head and looked into Draco's blue grey eyes. "I forgave you for that a long time ago. We were younger I know that now. We've grown since then." He gave Draco another kiss this one was shorter than the one before but it had the same passion as all the others they have shared.

"Do you still want me to continue, or tell you the rest later? There are others things we could be doing than talking?" Harry asked as eyes dilate with passion.

Draco smirked Harry was sexy when he is aroused. He loved how brazen Harry got. "As much as I would like to take you to the bedroom and lick your body from head to toe and watch you squirm beneath me. I think we need to finish this conversation, because make no mistake Harry the first time we make love I want nothing and I mean nothing between us."

He watched has Harry's eyes become more passion induced and has he shivered. There is so passion bottled up inside of Harry and Draco could not wait pop the cork.

Wanting to get this part over so that he and Draco could finally be alone he continued with his story. He told him about going to Gringotts and looking after his accounts. He debated on whether to share that between he and his brother combined they were the two richest wizards in Wizarding Britain and Europe combined. Or that they were Dukes twice removed. But Draco wanted no secrets so he told him still leaving his brother out of the equation. It was not up to him to reveal Neville's identity to Draco.

"Let me get this straight. Not only are you filthy rich, but you are also Duke Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Prevel?" Harry nodded his head. Draco did not know what to say and that worried Harry a bit. In a Dom/Sub Veela relationship the Dom is the one that provides for his mate and their kits. And for Harry to be richer than Draco could cause problems between them. He motioned for Harry to continue.

And, continue he did. It was when he came to the part of when he over heard Dumbledore, Weasley and Granger plotting his death and line theft he became enraged. Draco was ready to kill. "I'm going to kill them Harry. How could you continue to be friends with them know what they are planning? And, the fact that the Weasley bitch, wants to steal your line, to have your children just to get your money? Are you fucking kidding me? You are not allowed to have kits with anyone but me, do you hear me."

"I have to Draco, it's the plan we came up with in order for me to gain more information. We can't let them know I know as yet."

"We who is this we you keep talking about?" He was still angry. He could not believe what he just heard. He turned to the portraits "are you guys in on this plan as well? He snapped.

"Do not take that tone with us little dragon. And no we are not in on this plan in fact this is the first time we are hearing of this. Why is that my little snake?" asked Salazar with a perfectly arched raven eyebrow.

Now Harry was nervous, where were the others when he needed them? "Well you see," he said rubbing his hands together. "When I heard the conversation between the headmaster and the rest I ran to the only person I could trust besides my brother. Then he called in the rest, from then on it snowballed to me having a inner circled of trusted people."

"And, I was I ever going to be in this trusted inner circle" he asked snidely.

"Of course Draco" He said stepping closer to him. "I mean once I learned I can trust you completely. You know that is something that will take time." He said quietly. He did not want to hurt Draco's feeling but he knew saying that might have hurt him just a little.

Nodding his head with a lot more understanding than he wanted he had to ask. "So who is in this inner circle, that I have to gain acceptance to?"

Harry flinched as he had been slapped. "Come on Dray don't be like that. We are only just coming to terms with each other. Trust takes time."

"I understand that Harry but it just hurts, I just got you and I feel like I'm going to loose you and I have no idea who are the people that you trust so much more than me." He sounded exasperated. He did not want to fight with Harry anymore. "Just tell me who they are so that I know who and what I need to look out for."

"Well let's see, there is Weasley Twins, Luna. Neville, Charlie and Bill Weasley and Remus Lupin." He paused before saying the last two names. Draco noticed he was fidgeting more and knew that was not the end of the list. He did not understand why Harry would be nervous about telling him was in his inner circle. He figured he would at least run to the werewolf after all he is like a godfather to him. Draco would have done the same thing in Harry's shoe.

"Who else Harry?"

Clearing his throat he said in one breath "Severusandyourfather."

"Come again Baby, I did not quite understand that"

Taking a deep breath "I said Severus and your Father"

Draco was silent for what seemed like forever, but in reality it was only for a millisecond then he exploded. "My father, you trust my bloody father over me your mate for fucking life. The man who has tried to kill you, on the orders of that psychopath."

"Oh! Get off it Draco you and I both know that your father switched sides a long time ago. I know that the information he learned will not make it back to Voldemort." Harry yelled back. He might be the submissive in the relationship but that does not mean he lost his backbone.

"And, how do you know that huh. I love my father Harry but he will do anything that is self serving." He countered back.

"You want to know how I know he will not tell anyone what we have discussed. Huh! Do you have such little faith in your father Draco? Or better yet do you have such little faith in me? I know that we are embarking on a new part of our relationship from enemies to lover and eventually bond mates. But make no mistake; I am not a fucking idiot. I had your father swear on his magic that the only person he was allowed to tell was his wife. And if either of them passes the information on to anyone else not only will they lose their magic they will die. Is that simple minded enough for you Draco?"

They were both quiet. Draco absorbing what Harry just told him. It wasn't like he did not know his father was a good man. But there are times his father will take an opportunity and run with it. He is a Slytherin after all. "Look Harry…"

"Don't…. I honestly do not want to hear what you have to say right now." He gave Draco a look that said if you touch me right now I will end you. "I'm going to bed. Take the guest bedroom or the couch but tonight you are not welcomed in our bed." And with that he turned and walked out of the library. Leaving Draco and his Grandparents.

Draco walked over to the fireplace and sat in the wingback chair. He leaned back and looked at the four founders sitting in what seemed to be a round table. "I fucked up big time just now didn't I?" He asked them.

They all nodded their heads in affirmation. Rowena got up from her chair and made her way to the front of the table. "You see from what Harry has told us and what we have gathered. People tended to underestimate how clever he is. All they see is Harry the Golden Boy, or the vanquisher of this supposed Dark Lord. No one ever sees the real him. I guess what he was expecting is that his mate will see the real Harry. So what you need to ask yourself young dragon what do you see when you look at Harry?"

That question right there stumped Draco. He has always prided himself on being smarter than most, of knowing what to look for in people. But with Harry he missed so many signs. Like the fact that he was being abused by his muggle family or that he was definitely what people made him out to be. He did not like the spotlight now that he thought about it. Harry always seemed to shy away from people. It was Weasley, and Granger that would drag him into things. God he was such an idiot, how could he think that Harry would not know how to take care of himself.

He had to fix his mistake. He could not wait until the morning to make it right he had to go and find Harry. With a new determination he got up from his chair. He bid a goodnight to Harry's grandparents and went to find and apologize to his mate.

The founder watched as Draco walked out of the library. Godric pulled Salazar into his arms. "Do they remind you of anything Love?" he asked

Salazar giggled "It's like looking at a younger version of ourselves, instead of red and blond hair its midnight black and blond. The fire in their bond will never fade. It is the same with you and I."

"Aye, that it is m'Love, that it is." With that he pulled Salazar into a kiss that would melt the picture and frames off the wall.

*HP*DM*HP*DM*HP*DM*HP*HP*DM*HP*HP*DM*HP*HP*DM*HP*HP*DM*HP*HP*DM*HP*HP*DM*HP*HP*DM*HP

In another tower similar to Harry and Draco, two beings lay entwined and engrossed in each other. Hands ripping at clothes button flying all over the room. Mouth touching every inch of visible skin; breaths mingling and minds blending. Neville pulled away from kissing his mate. "I'm so glad you decided to give us a chance Blaise. I know we are destined mates but I want our bond to be stronger before we took the next step."

Blaise looked at Neville, Merlin he was handsome, and smart and most of made just for him. He would be a fool not to give them a chance. He did not care that Neville was in Gryffindor or any of the accolades that he came with all he say when he looked at him was someone to love and someone to love him back and that is all Blaise could ask for. He will be dammed if anyone tried to come between them. His mother was the black widow after all. And after Neville announces his title many will be coming out of the woodwork to get at his mate. As his mate Blaise will most definitely put them in their place.

*HP*DM*HP*DM*HP*DM*HP*HP*DM*HP*HP*DM*HP*HP*DM*HP*HP*DM*HP*HP*DM*HP*HP*DM*HP*HP*DM*HP

Fawkes watch the headmaster soon, he will no longer have to pretend to be loyal to this fool. His masters will take their place at the head and the headmaster will be no more. Fawkes gave a pleasant shrill. The time is near; they have found and started to bond with their mates. Soon they will be stronger than the Headmaster and Voldemort combined (yes, I can say his name I'm immortal not him). Needing to get away from the idiot Headmaster Fawkes flashed from his perch he needed to check on his Heirs.

*HP*DM*HP*DM*HP*DM*HP*HP*DM*HP*HP*DM*HP*HP*DM*HP*HP*DM*HP*HP*DM*HP*HP*DM*HP*HP*DM*HP

Hermione sat in the Gryffindor common room like she did most nights. It was quiet and gave her time to think and plot. She noticed that Harry was not at Dinner nor has he come back to the common room. On her rounds as Head girl she made it appoint to look for him in any hiding spots he would be. She also did a find me spell and was still not able to find Harry. She did not tell Ron, Ginny or Dumbledore. She wanted to find out what the little idiot was up to first before she brought it to their attention.

He has to be up to something, he is not smart enough to figure out what they have been up all these years. She pulled out her charms book that she read a million times before. She always found it interesting, the Wizarding world is so interesting she could not wait to Minister and change some of their archaic laws. It is absurd to think that muggle borns are not as powerful as pure bloods. How stupid will they be when she becomes minister at a young age? If it weren't for the fact that Voldemort thought along the same lines about muggleborns she would have joined his cause a long time ago. Her thoughts were interrupted when Ron came running out of the boy's dorm room.

"Mione, he gone, everything is gone, Neville's too. We have to go to the Headmaster," He said frantically.

"What are blathering about?" She asked calmly as possible. Sometimes Ron really grated on her nerves.

"Harry and Neville, their trunk is not by their bed. It was there this morning and before dinner but now it's gone." He said again.

Sighing with frustration. "They can't be gone Ron the Headmaster would have know. After all he is tied into the wards of Hogwarts. He knows who comes and goes."

"Not if they used the marauders map and one of the secret passages." He told her.

Hermione got up from the sofa quickly stepping into her shoe as she said. "You're right we need to tell the Headmaster, come one lets go. Maybe there is still time to find them, they couldn't have gotten too far. Dinner was only a few hours ago."

They rushed out of the common room without even noticing that the fat lady was in her frame. Or the facts that most of the paintings were not where they were suppose to be. They ran to the Headmaster's office without even noticing that the walls of Hogwarts were glowing. There are preparations to be made and with tomorrow being the weekend on Monday morning things within the walls of Hogwarts will change.


	14. Chapter 14:Draco's Apology

Summary:

Pairings: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy. Remus Lupin/Severus Snape. Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley

Warnings: Weasley Bashing/Dumbledore Bashing/Hermione Bashing/Alternate Universe/Magical inheritance/Mpreg/Veela Harry/Sub Harry/Veela Draco/Dom Draco/Magically Strong Harry/Male Slash/Fluff/Romance/Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence.

This story will have lemon in it. ****THIS CHAPTER HAS A LEMON READ AT YOUR OWN RISK****

Disclaimer:

All the rights go to J.K. Rowling. I wish I could claim them but I cannot sadly.

Author's Notes: Thank you for reading my stories so far. Up-loading the rest of the stories and chapters will take sometime. Please review I respond to all reviews I get.

Chapter 14: Draco's Apology

Draco walked out of the library to go and find Harry. Even though their bond is quite new he can feel out where Harry is. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the tiny trace that was there, opening his eyes he followed it to a room at the other end of the hall. He knocked on the door first; when there was no answer he checked the lock. To his surprise the door opened when he walked in he did not bother to check out the décor, he walked over to the bed to see if Harry was in it. Again another surprise Harry was not there. Where could he be Draco wonder? After a few second he heard the shower come on he walked over to the sound, he thought about knocking but shook that away. Throwing caution to the wind Draco undressed. He opened the door quietly and stepped in to the bathroom. Steam was already rising and filling the air but he could still make out Harry in the shower behind the glass door.

Now that Harry was not wearing any clothes Draco was able to look all he wanted. Harry had lean muscles, he had what you would call a swimmers body. Draco watched as Harry stood under the shower spray, the way the water covers every part of his body. The way droplet of water goes from the tip of his hair to the curve of his arse. "Are you going to stand there all night watching me, or come in and wash my back?" Harry asked him. He did not think that Harry would know that he was in the room with him, because the whole time he was watching Harry, he had his back to him.

"Am I still sleeping on the couch?" He asked as he walked over to the shower stall. He opened the door and joined his mate.

"That depends." Harry said, he still had his back turned to Draco.

"On?" He asked with an arched eyebrow.

"On how good or bad your apology is." He sighed then turned to face Draco. "Look I know that we don't know each other that well." Draco went to say something but Harry stopped him. "We know that we have great sexual chemistry, and I don't think it's because we are mates either. I think all the fighting and hexing we did to each other was just one way to get each others attention." Draco was nodding his head at that point; Harry was making a valid point. "Now maybe I over reacted tonight, but try and see it from my point Dray. All my life others have had this notion that I just because I was brought up in the muggle world I know absolutely nothing. Six years ago I would agree with them but I have grown up since then I can read not only books but people as well. Dumbledore thinks that I don't know whom else his helping in the war and who is not. I know that your father has been a spy since the first war. I just need you to have a little bit of faith in me Draco."

Draco moved closer to Harry, he put his hands on his hips; he wanted to touch Harry while he said whatever he had to say. He made sure Harry was able to see the honesty and sincerity coming from his eyes. "I'm sorry" He said, "I'm sorry that I let my fear of what I thought I knew about cloud my judgment. And you're right we have been dancing around our feelings for each other bonded or not. It's just that I finally have you in my life and I don't want to lose you. With the threat of the Dark Lord and now Dumbledork and his merry band I am not afraid to admit that I am scared of the battles to come." He sighed before he continued "I love my father don't get me wrong, the cold, callous and calculating man the public sees his completely different from the man I grew up with. I know my father will not pass up an opportunity when one falls in his lap, he will use it to his advantage."

They stared at each other, neither saying anything the water from the shower running over them, steam rising around them. Slowly Draco lowered his head and captured Harry's lips into a bruising kiss, he backed him into the corner of the shower stall, ran his hands down his legs. Harry for his part went easily. He allowed Draco to part his legs and lift him automatically he wrapped them around Draco. Their erections came into contact of each other they moaned at the touch, their lips were still connected. Draco moved one of his hands off Harry's legs and brought his hands up to their erection and started rubbing them off together.

Harry pulled his lips away from Draco letting his head fall to the shower wall. His neck was exposed; Draco wasted no time like a vampire he sucked on Harry neck leaving a mark as he rubs their erections together. For the second time that Draco has shown him so much pleasure. They were so into each other, Harry started moving his hips in tandem to Draco rubbing their erections.

"Do you like that Baby? Do you love the way I'm making you feel? Draco asked as he licked and sucked on Harry's neck. "I love how responsive you are, I can't wait to be inside of you claiming you as mine." He continued. Harry could not answer all Draco got was a pleasurable from his lips. With his other hand Draco moved it to Harry's arse close to his crack using his index finger he rubbed at Harry's opening that seem to do it because Harry came moaning Draco's name in the process. Draco continued to rub Harry through another orgasm, which in turn made him come as well. They did not stop there, they started to kiss again but this time their kisses were sloppy as if drugged by the orgasm they just had together.

"I'm sorry" Draco said between kisses "I promises...kiss…to…try…. kiss…and…not…under…"

"Draco" said Harry panting, "shut up and kiss me"…

And with that Draco shut up and continued kissing him.


	15. Chapter 15: Planning Part 1

Summary:

Pairings: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy. Remus Lupin/Severus Snape. Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley

Warnings: Weasley Bashing/Dumbledore Bashing/Hermione Bashing/Alternate Universe/Magical inheritance/Mpreg/Veela Harry/Sub Harry/Veela Draco/Dom Draco/Magically Strong Harry/Male Slash/Fluff/Romance/Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence.

This story will have lemon in it.

Disclaimer:

All the rights go to J.K. Rowling. I wish I could claim them but I cannot sadly.

Author's Notes: Thank you for reading my stories so far. Up-loading the rest of the stories and chapters will take sometime. Please review I respond to all reviews I get.

Chapter 15: Planning Part 1

The next morning Harry woke up before Draco, silently he got out of bed; he went to the bathroom to take care of his morning ablution. He had so much to do before school started on Monday. Last night before Draco came into the shower, he decided that he was not going to hide who he was anymore. There was nothing to be ashamed of; he was the Heir to both Slytherin and Hufflepuff house and he was proud to wear both titles. Dumbledore be damned, no matter his ideology. He needed to speak with his brother and the others.

Making his way to his study he called for Magnus his personal elf, who popped in right away and bowed respectfully. "What can I do for you, Duke Slytherin?" He asked "Magnus, I need you to deliver a message to my brother Duke Gryffindor. Let him know that he and his Consort are invited to breakfast." Magnus popped out again to deliver his message. This left Harry alone with his thoughts. Sitting at his desk he began to write a few owls. They were addressed to each of the people he trusted. He wanted them to be here for lunch. They had a lot to discuss and preparations to make. But first he wanted the Malfoy's here; he needed to formally introduce himself as Draco's mate. After finishing his owls, he called for Sprite. "I need you to deliver these messages discreetly. You are to also wait for a reply." Nodding his head in understanding, he popped out to do his task. He was so deep in thought he did not even notice when Draco slipped into the room. He broke from what he was working on when he felt soft lips caressing his neck. "Mmmm…good morning," he said with a smile on his lips as he angled his neck so that Draco could have more access.

Draco kissed his neck as he spoke "…I…woke up…hoping to entice…you with my version…of a wakeup call…but you were not there…" he said as he kissed from Harry's neck to his lips. He pulled Harry from his chair so that they could switch places. Now that he had him seated in his lap, they were able to deepen their kiss.

Draco found that he loved holding Harry in his arms. Even though they have done some intimate things in the past twenty-four hours, he knows that Harry is not ready to be penetrated as yet. He still wanted to take things a little slow on that front. There are things they need to discuss such as kits and what they wanted to do when they graduated or when they will finally bond. Right now there are too many things in the air and if Harry were to become pregnant too soon it could complicate things further. Harry's life is in constant danger and Draco needs to find away to keep him safe, or at least to stop him from running head first into danger.

Harry pulled away from their kiss and looked at Draco and frown "What are you thinking about? You were kissing me but your mind was a million miles away." He positioned himself over Draco's erection. "I know that I cannot be boring you already?"

Moving his hand from where was caressing Harry's leg, he brought it up to his face and brushed loose strand of hair behind his ear. "I was thinking that I don't want to lose you. There is so much danger surrounding you, from the Dark Lord to Dumbledore." He pulled Harry into him, so that he could rest his head on Draco's shoulder, "I just found you and I can't lose you."

"I'm not ready for you to lose me yet either Draco." He lift his head off Draco's shoulder and looked into those beautiful grey eyes "Draco, I want us to get to know each other more, to one day have you ask for my hand in marriage even though we are fated mates. I want you to take me out on dates and shower me with flowers. I want to have your kits and have you come home from your workday to watch you play with them. I want us to have Christmases, Birthdays, and family dinners. But most of all, Draco I want us to have love. To be completely in love."

"I want those things too Harry and so much more." He pulled him into another passionate kiss. They did not pull apart even after hearing the floo sound that someone was coming through. It was when they heard "I see Brother that you have finally pulled your head out of your arse and spoke to your mate?" Harry pulled away from Draco's lips and laughed at Nev's boldness. Since becoming Duke Gryffindor his confidence had grown. No longer does he stutter or cower from others. He looked over Draco's shoulder to see Nev's smiling face. He was not wearing his glamour, his hair was pulled back in a lose tie and he looked every bit of the strong elf his was. Beside him was his mate and consort Blaise Zabini. Harry got off Draco and walked over to his brother and gave him a hug. "Good morning to you too, Nev." He turned to Blaise who had a shocked look on his face. "Let me be the first if it was not already done by our grandparents to welcome you to the family. I am Duke Harrison James Hufflepuff-Slytherin better known as Harry Potter. And you already know my mate and Consort Draco Lucius Malfoy."

When he turned to look at Draco, he had the same dazed look on his face. Harry looked over at Nev, who looked as if he was trying to hold back a chuckle, this only made Harry laugh. They were not sure if they were more shocked to see each other or whom they were mated to. If Draco is more surprised to see Blaise as Nev's mate or if Blaise would be shocked to see Draco as Harry's mate.

Blaise and Draco looked at each other and then their laughing mate. "I take it that you did not know they were brothers?" Draco asked Blaise.

Blaise shook his head no. "How are they related? As far as I know the Longbottom's, Black's and Potter's are very far removed," he said in bewilderment.

Blaise was shocked and confused, it was the only thing he could think of at the moment. When Nev had told him that they would be having breakfast with the other Heir of Hogwarts he had no idea it would be Harry Potter. He was also stunned to see that Draco was not only there; he was kissing Potter at that. There was so much he did not understand.

"Boys…boys…you stop that laughing this instant." When he looked up he saw Helga trying to get the attention of Harry and Neville. It seemed that they did not hear her and the next instant Harry and Neville yelped as if someone had sent a stinking hex their way. He looked over at Draco and mouthed it was not him. Then he glanced to the picture and saw that Helga had a smug look on her face.

"Oh, come on Grandmother, why did you do that? The look on their faces was priceless," whined Neville.

"I imagine this will not be the only time we will laugh like that again. Wait until we meet the in-laws," declared Harry. "Speaking of which, Neville I invited mine over for lunch to discuss a few things would you like to invite your mother-in-law to be?" He continued as if he did not hear Draco and Blaise gasping for air.

Neville took a minute to think about it. "I suppose with what we are about to talk discuss, besides having lunch is a perfect time to meet my mum-in-law to be."

"Harry" Draco called.

Harry pretended he did not hear Draco call his name, "Would you like to send a…"

"Harry! Do not bloody ignore me," shouted Draco.

He turned and faced Draco with a mischievous smile on his face, "I am not ignoring you sweetheart, I know what you are going to say and I do not want to discuss or argue about it right now." He turned back to Neville and winked at him "Now, Neville would you like to send her the message now before we have breakfast?" he asked him.

Neville turned to Blaise who still had a shocked look on his face. "What do you think Love? Want to have lunch with your mother?"

"Err..." Blaise was pretty sure that his mother would not have a problem with having lunch with his intended. But at this moment he felt as if things are going way too fast. It was as if Potter could read his mind. "Blaise, I know that things seem to be going at a very quick pace, but a lot of things are going to happen in the next few weeks maybe months. We need people that we can trust to have our backs and to help us in the fights to come." He paused for a second and looked over to Neville. It was if they were speaking telepathically because Neville nodded his head. "Can we trust you and your mother Blaise? We know that you are neutral but with the things we will be discussing today we need to know that we can trust you both. I need you to be sure you are ready for all the shit you are going to hear today."

Blaise did not need to think about it. He wanted to be beside Neville in all things. "You can trust us. I am sure of it. For my mother, the fastest way to get her here is to floo call her, or have one of the house elves deliver a message to her."

"Harry, I knew there was something we forgot to tell you. As Heir to Hogwarts you are able to apparate and disapparate within the castle. Also, all of your personal quarters will only allow you and your Consorts and those you have keyed into it. Each quarter has a separate entrance within the castle."

As soon as he finished, Magnus popped in to tell them breakfast was ready and it is to will be served on the balcony. It seems that their rooms were bigger than they thought. "Magnus, could you lead the way please?" As they followed Magnus, he remembered that he did take a tour of the place last night. Another thing he noticed was the difference in the house elves. How is it that they are wearing clothing and speaking properly? He has to make it a point to ask his grandparents. There were too many questions he needed answers to.

Once they made it to the balcony Harry realized they were very high, he could see pretty much the whole castle. He could definitely sit on his balcony and enjoy the Quidditch match without being seen. Before they sat down to eat, Harry told Magnus he had a personal task for him. He trusted that he would be able to get a message to Blaise's mum in a timely manner. He also told Magnus to wait for a response. They sat down and enjoyed a very healthy breakfast of omelets, fruits, toast and porridge with tea and juice on the side.

Harry noticed that the food taste exceptionally good, better than what is served in the Great Hall. The vegetables in his omelet tasted fresh and the fruits crisp. Maybe he was just hungry, after all he and Draco did go to bed last night without eating. In any case, Harry enjoyed his breakfast and the company. He found that he and Blaise had more in common than Harry thought, such as spell crafting and transfigurations. They were not the only ones; although Neville was not a potion genius like Draco, they found their common bond in plants. The conversation between the four flowed smoothly and Harry could not believe how easy it was.

After breakfast they went into the sitting room, Harry went over to the fireplace, he needed to floo call Sev to make sure he knew that everyone would be leaving from his floo to Harry and Draco's private quarters. He threw the floo powder into the fireplace and it flared to life. He saw Sev and Remus sitting in the chair in front of the fireplace they seem to be in a deep conversation.

"Hello, how are you this morning?" he asked to get their attention.

"We are doing well Harry, Remus and I was discussing your message. Is there something else that you needed?"

"Actually there is, I completely forgot to let you know that everyone will leave from your quarters to mine. I will change the password for you and the others to come through. When everyone has arrived and you are all set to come through your password is basilisks' skin."

For some reason Severus noticed there was a difference in Harry's demeanor, he spoke with confidence and authority. Something must have happened between him and Draco and it seemed it was for the better. He did not mention this to Harry; he wanted to see what other things had changed. Giving an affirmative nod that he understood, they both said their goodbyes.

When Harry was done with his conversation he called his personal elf to let him know that there would be guests arriving for lunch. Draco sat back and watched his mate in pride with the way he spoke to his godfather with respect yet authoritatively and the way he was speaking with the elves. Speaking of which, he wondered why the elves spoke perfect English, and why they were dressed in trousers and shirts.

"Magnus, why is it that you speak and act differently from all of the other elves I have known my entire life?" he asked. Magnus turned to Draco, giving him his full attention.

"The founders felt Consort Slytherin, that it was important for all house elves to be educated. We might seem like a lower life form but they wanted all magical creatures to have a formal education. We were able to attend school, we learned how to read and write. We were also given proper clothing to wear. It was also our choice whether we wanted to bond with a family or not. Somewhere along the way our choices were taken away from us."

This made everyone in the room upset; to think that at one time the elves had a choice and how far the Wizarding world had fallen.

"Why have you stayed loyal to the founders all this time?" asked Blaise.

"We the elves of the founders were waiting for the Heirs to return. We knew that once they took up the mantle, they would once again put things to right. I have spoken to the other elves in the castle and they are eager to learn and wear clothing, but they do not want to leave Lady Hogwarts, she has been very good to them."

This saddened Harry; he knew what it was like to grow up feeling inferior and ignorant. He never thought that that house elves would feel the same.

"Thank you Magnus, we will do everything we can to set things back to the way they were for the elves of not only Hogwarts but also the Wizarding world as a whole," he vowed.

They talked a bit more about other things that needed to change. Harry decided that he needed to speak with Neville in private before everyone showed up. "Neville could I borrow you for a bit?"

"Sure Harry."

They both looked at their mates, who nodded. "I need to acquaint myself with our new dwellings," replied Draco. "And I need to speak with Helga on a few things concerning Hufflepuff," he said grudgingly.

The others smiled at the look on Draco's face. No one would believe a consummate Slytherin would be the proxy for Hufflepuff but Harry believes he will bring pride to the house others have often looked at as soft.

"As do I," replied Blaise. "This is out of my element but I want to be prepared for the task at hand."

With that they kissed their mates and went about their task. When Harry and Neville arrived at his personal library, he sat at his desk while Neville sat in the chair in front of his desk.

He did not want to beat around the bush, "Neville I think it's time we show who we are. Our plan to hide and see what would happen from the shadows will not work."

"I completely agree, the longer we hide the more control Dumbledore and Voldemort will gain over the school and the Wizarding world."

"I think we need to tackle each problem one at a time, however. We need to get Dumbledore and all his followers out of the school and away from those that he can easily influence. But I just don't want him gone from the school. I want him dead," Harry declared said with finality.

"We have a lot to put him in Azkaban but I fear that he will find a way to get around that. Maybe the goblins can help us. I will send an owl asking for their help, I am sure that they have more on him than simply the things he did to you. We also have child abuse and neglect to add to the charges."

Nodding his head, Harry had thought of that. He was not sure if he was ready to let the whole world know how he had lived for the first eleven years of his life. "Let's leave that part for the end, I still haven't told Draco everything. He knows some things but before we go that route lets work on the others."

"Have you figured out how to get the dark mark off Snape and Malfoy yet? I have been doing research since we met with them last."

"No, what if it is something simple and we are over thinking it. If Granger was not such a conniving bitch, her research abilities would be helpful."

"Speaking of which have you thought about what you are going to do with the traitors?"

Shaking his head, "Not yet but whatever it is they are going to suffer for their actions. No longer Neville will I sit by and let others hurt me or mine."

Neville looked at his brother. In the past few months since the start of school, Harry had grown not just in height but weight. Despite this, he was still short. But he had grown in confidence. Neville was proud to call him brother and friend.

They were deep in their planning when an elf popped in to let them know they had guests waiting. When they walked into the sitting room they saw Mr. Mrs. Malfoy standing, with Severus and Remus beside them. Harry had always thought that Mrs. Malfoy was beautiful and has always dressed in a manner to fit the pure blood she was. Today, she wore a blue pantsuit tailored to her feminine physique, her hair was straight and showed her face and her robe was white with short sleeves and open. She looked like a model on a runway. He did not want to show it but he was very nervous, with Draco not in the room he did not want to embarrass himself.

"Duke Slytherin, it is a pleasure to meet you," she said before Harry could introduce himself. Then she turned to Neville, "You as well Duke Longbottom" She bowed in respect.

"I must say Lady Malfoy you are beautiful as ever if I was not already mated I would steal you away from your husband," said Neville.

Both Harry and Neville showed her the same respect, by bowing then kissing the back of her hand. She giggled like a schoolgirl while the other men rolled their eyes. Her eyes popped out of her head when Draco and Blasé walked into the room like they owned it.

"Dragon darling! What in heaven's are you doing here?" She asked with surprise.

Draco looked over to Severus, "You did not tell them?"

"It was not for me to tell Draco," he drawled.

It was Lucius who spoke up. "Draco, what is Severus talking about?"

Draco walked over to Harry putting his arm around him and pulling him to his chest, then gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Harry is my mate," he revealed.

"Oh, Dragon that is wonderful!" she exclaimed. "We have to get started right away. Lucius we need to go to Gringotts and get the bonding rings, and then we have to register them with the ministry. Then we have to plan the ceremony. Blaisé is that why you are here as well, to celebrate their bonding?" She said and asked without taking a breath. All the men just stared at her as if she lost her mind.

"Ummm…yes and no, you see Harry was not the only to find his mate Mrs. Malfoy. Blasé and I are mated also," said Neville.

"What a blessing, a double bonding. I must get in touch with Augusta; she must be ecstatic as am I. And, Blasé I know that your mother will be happy for you." She went /

"I will be happy about what?" asked another voice that Harry had never heard before. When he turned around there was a beautiful woman standing behind him, with Magnus beside her. He bowed and popped out.

Everyone knew that Blaise's mother was beautiful but Harry was not expecting such a regal and gorgeous woman. Her skin color was that of caramel, her eyes were gold with a hint of green and her hair flowed down her back in ringlets. Harry could see why her beauty would be deadly to men who crossed her path because once she had them in her web they were trapped.

"Stephania, don't you look wonderful?" said Mrs. Malfoy. "Isn't wonderful news our boys are to be bonded? Blasé and Neville make a wonderful couple." She went on oblivious to Stephania's surprise at her announcement.

"È esatto mio figlio?" inquired Blasé's mother.

"Sì, la madre lo è, io sono il suo compagno, il mio treasure " responded Blaisé.

Stephania was blindsided by it all, the only thing she knew today after receiving the message from the house elf was that her son needed to speak with her. Now she finds out that he is mated to a Longbottom no less. She had nothing against the house of Longbottom but she felt a little warning would have been helpful. She would support Blaisé in all things as long as he is happy with his choices.

She needed to know "E tu sei soddisfatto di questo mio piccolo?"

He smiled and looked at Neville then back to her "Sì, mamma io sono."

She walked over to him and Neville extending her hand. "I accept and bless this union as the only parent to Blaisé, make him happy Lord Longbottom or else" The threat was left open and nothing else needed to be said.

She turned to everyone in the room, raising an eyebrow in true Slytherin form, "Now will someone tell me what I am doing here, and what the bloody hell is Draco doing with his arms around Potter?"


	16. Chapter 16: Planning Part 2

Summary:

Pairings: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy. Remus Lupin/Severus Snape. Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley

Warnings: Weasley Bashing/Dumbledore Bashing/Hermione Bashing/Alternate Universe/Magical inheritance/Mpreg/Veela Harry/Sub Harry/Veela Draco/Dom Draco/Magically Strong Harry/Male Slash/Fluff/Romance/Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence.

{} Parseltongue

This story will have lemon in it.

Disclaimer:

All the rights go to J.K. Rowling. I wish I could claim them but I cannot sadly.

Author's Notes: Thank you for reading my stories so far. Up-loading the rest of the stories and chapters will take sometime. Please review I respond to all reviews I get.

Chapter 16: Planning Part 2

They were seated at lunch, the conversation comprised of each telling what they knew about Harry's and Neville's story. Stephania listen with interest, it fascinated her that two of the most influential families were now tied together by fate. She studied Neville, noticing during his story there was no mention of his grandmother. When there was a break in the story she asked "Caro cuore, Neville, why is your Nona not here?"

A sad look came over Neville's face; Blaise reached out and caressed his hand in encouragement. Everyone at the table got quiet at the question. Only Blaise and Harry knew why Neville did not include his grandmother into the group of people that he could trust.

"My grandmother does not care for me, Madam Zabini. When she looks at me, she only sees my father. I have always been a disappointment to her, from what I want to do with my life and because I am gay. Even though our society sees nothing wrong with two men loving each other, my grandmother finds it immoral. She has gone as far as to try and write a bonding contract to Lord Bellsmore for his daughter's hand in marriage behind my back. I only found out about it because Melissa Bellsmore and I are friends. Out of respect for me, she owled me and told me what my grandmother tried to do. Another fact for her not being here is that she is Dumbledore's girl through and through. He has her in his back pocket. She has no idea of my magical inheritance and I have no intention of do not intend on telling her."

All but two were stunned to hear such things about Augusta Longbottom. They all knew she loved her son, but to compare the son to the father was a grave sin in their book.

"Sometimes others cannot get past their grief to see how they are hurting the ones that will love them beyond compare."

This came from Severus; everyone noticed that while he spoke he looked right at Harry. They could see that he was also sorry for the pain and things that he said to Harry over the years. Although, their relationship has improved over the past couple of weeks, they still had a long way to go. "He might have Lily's eyes and look like his father but he is just Harry" thought Severus.

Lunch continued after that conversation and no one seemed as if they wanted to move from the table. Harry sat back and observed the occupants around the table. Lucius, Remus and Severus seemed to be in a deep discussion about some book they read. Neville, Blaise and Draco were discussing the latest news about the upcoming Quidditch game while Mrs. Malfoy and Stephania were talking about a double bonding ceremony. "Oh Merlin" thought Harry, what had he gotten himself into. While he was watching everyone, he noticed that Lucius and Severus hissed and gripped their arm. That could only mean one thing Voldemort was calling them. This was the perfect time to see if he could break the spell on the mark. He got up from his seat and walked over to them.

"I know that he is calling you, Neville and I have been trying to find a way to break his hold on you. Now that we are planning on getting rid of both Voldemort and Dumbledore, breaking his connection now would be a great start. Roll up your sleeve, I want to try something."

Lucius was the first to do as he was asked. When Harry looked down at his forearm and noticed that the snake in the skull were moving and hissing.

Snake {you must hide} the snake hissed, it sounded worried which was a surprise to Harry.

Harry {who must hide?}

Snake {the one we protect, he is in danger. I am here to warn him of danger}

Harry {he is not in danger, who told you this?}

Snake {the one who made my brethrens and I from where we slept. We were told that when he calls them to him it is because they are in danger.}

Harry {the man who told you this lied to you he used you to harm the people he asked you to protect. Do you know how you got here; is there a way for you to go home? Do you have a name?}

Snake {I do not have a name; I was made much like the others. We take the shape of the one that made us.}

Harry thought for a minute, it was as if the answer was staring in his face.

Harry {do you know how you were made?}

Snake {I was made from snake magic. Only those who can speak to snake can fashion us or change us to their will.}

Harry {Does that mean since you were made out of nothing you can be erased?}

Snake {the magic that was used to create us is as old as time itself. We cannot be erased unless the one that made us dies. However, another can change us for a different purpose. We were made by magic spoken in snake tongue; we can be changed the same way by adding the blood of our new master}

Harry gasped, that was a bit out there for his liking. But, he did not like the fact that Voldemort had lied to the snake in his purpose for creating them. He looked up from the dark mark and repeated everything he and the snake talked about.

"But what of the skull?" drawled Severus "That I believe, other than the snake, is the significance of the dark mark?"

Harry relayed the question to the snake.

Snake {with the addition of your blood you change what I will become and what I will look like.}

Lucius hissed in pain once more, it seems Voldemort was getting impatient with his loyal follower. Harry had to believe that what he was about to do would work. Not only was he acting like a Gryffindor, jumping in without thinking of the consequences, he could not bear the thought of his soon to be father-in-law being hurt further by Voldemort. He searched the table for a knife that was sharp enough and asked Severus to sanitize it. He then cut his palm holding it over Lucius his arm he let the blood drip over the mark.

He then hissed, not knowing what he was going to say, he pulled something together. {You are no longer nameless; I'll call you Balthazar, your purpose is to guard and protect that which I hold dear. You are the representation of lion and snake.} He then rested his bloodied palm on the arm; it started to glow with a white light and Lucius hiss in pain once more. His arm was glowing also and Harry could see the veins in his forearm. Sweat beaded on both Harry and Lucius, he did not realize he would be using so much magic. A few minutes later the glow disappeared.

Harry lifted his arm from Lucius' forearm reaching for a napkin he wiped away the blood. When the arm was clean what he saw made his eyes pop out of his head. Where the dark mark was now stood an exact replica of Godric Gryffindor's sword with Balthazar wrapped around it from the hilt all around the body. He did not get a chance to say a word to Balthazar or Lucius because the next thing Harry knew was that he was falling to the ground then everything went black.

He woke up to hear Draco voice. "I swear to all the gods, I am going to kill him. Why would he do something like this without talk to me first?"

"We were all sitting at the table, Dragon, you had ample time to stop him." This came from Mrs. Malfoy

"And lets not forget this is Potter we are talking about – act first think later," drawled Severus.

"See if I help you with your mark, since that is the way you feel about me," whispered Harry. At least he thought he whispered it because the whole room got quiet. They must have heard him. He felt someone sit beside him, then the feeling of fingers running through his hair. He knew it was Draco. He sighed into the sensation of being comforted. He knew his mate was upset with him, but how was he supposed to know what he did was going to take so much of his power, he just wanted to help. He bolted up, Draco's fingers slipped through his hair. He looked around the room for Lucius, gesturing the man over to him he needed to see.

When the older man came over to him he rolled up his sleeves without being asked. It was not his imagination; the dark mark was completely gone. No longer was it a skull and a snake but a sword with a snake wrapped around it. He hissed at Balthazar {are you ok?}

Balthazar {I am fine young master, because of your blood I will only answer to you}

Harry {thank you but all I require is for you to protect him}

With that Harry brought his eyes up to Lucius, "Do you feel his call anymore?"

"No, the moment your blood touched the mark it stopped." He replied in awe.

"Let's hope it stays that way." He glanced up to Severus "when I regain my strength we will get rid of your mark also. We cannot have the new Headmaster of Hogwarts with the dark mark, spy or not."

The occupants in the room gasped, Severus' mask dropped. "The…"

"Don't you dare say another word!" Harry looked around to see a very irate and pissed off veela, who continued without taking his eyes off Harry. "Could you guys give us a few minutes please? There are something's I need to discuss with my mate."

Harry had never seen people move so fast before in his life. Once the room was empty except for him and Draco, he was expecting to be yelled at what shocked him was when he was engulfed into strong arms.

"Do you know how scared I was when you fell to the floor? I thought I lost you when I just found you. Please, Harry, I know that we have wars to fight and I know of your desire to save everybody but the only thing I am asking you is to let me stand beside you. Talk to me before you jump head first. I cannot lose you! In the short time we have spent together, you have become my life."

Harry did not know what to say so he just held on to his mate. He buried his face into his mate's neck, inhaling his scent. Draco was right he should have stopped and thought before he did what he did as insignificant as it seemed at the time, Harry should have done more research.

They sat like that for a bit just holding each other, not saying a word to each other. A knock at the door brought them back to the present "If you too are done snogging in there, we still have lots to do," Neville said wryly.

Sighing, their moment was interrupted. They pulled apart from each other "I guess we better get back out there?"

Draco nodded his head "I guess." He pulled Harry close and pecked his lips a few times "How much longer do we have to deal with this, I want to be alone with you." He said this as he placed kisses on Harry's lips, chin and lastly his neck where he sucked on it, leaving a mark.

Harry was becoming breathless, "if we can get everyth…. mmm…thing worked out today. We will have all day tomorrow to ourselves." Nestling Draco's cheek, he moved his hand to the base of his mate's neck pressing him further into him. Draco moved from his neck up to his lips kissing him passionately. Harry moaned into the kiss, which encouraged Draco more. Another knock sound at the door.

"If you two do not bring your arses out here this instant I will come in there!" Yelled Mrs. Malfoy. "Besides you two are not bonded and should not even so much as hold hands and if I find out you are doing anything more there will be consequences," she continued.

They stopped mid kiss, lips still touching, opening their eyes looking at each other. Their feelings were growing faster each moment they spent together, their mating bond was forming. He closed his eyes and enjoyed having his dominant mate take care of him. He sighed because for the first time in his life he was happy. He had someone who worried about him, even if it is over the smallest thing. He had a brother who loved him and two father figures who it seemed would so much as rip the head off the next person who looked at him the wrong. He wanted to keep this happiness to make sure no one he cared about got hurt.

They jerked away from each other when the door banged open, a very unhappy Narcissa Malfoy walked in. "Now I told you boys to get out here, and here I find you two snogging. I hope you have not had sex yet because Draco if you give me grand kits before you're fully bonded I will hex you both."

Both Draco and Harry flushed red at her mention of sex, if she only knew the things they have already done.

"Besides I am too young to be called Grand'Mere, granted..." she stopped mid rant seeing how red the boys' faces are. "It seems I am a bit too late to stop anything other than just kissing and holding hands. In any case, do not forget your conception charms... Come along I believe we have other things to discuss." With that she swept out of the room, both boys were far too embarrassed to continue anything, so they followed after her. When they were all assembled again in the sitting room, they got down to business. The first thing that was discussed was getting Dumbledore out of Hogwarts. With all of the things he has done it should be easy or so Harry thought.

"Dumbledore's focus has strayed from the safety of for the students of Hogwarts to that of the war. Add to that, students who have died while in his care, and those he has stolen from…. do you think the goblins would be able to help us with the charges. After all he not only stole from me but he violated the goblins trust?" inquired Harry.

"Actually that is a very good question. The goblins have the right to prosecute him first. We know that he will find a way to the Wizgamont not to send him to Azkaban," commented Lucius.

"Harry, why don't we get in touch with Griphook, he might be able to help us," said Neville.

Harry did not want to send an owl, so he sent Magnus off with a message to have the goblin contact him as soon as possible. They tabled the Dumbledore talk for a bit, there was not much they could do until they spoke to Griphook. They spoke of Voldemort and finding and destroying his missing souls.

"If we they knew exactly where the Horcruxes were it would help us. We know he would hide them where no one would think to look. If he trusted Lucius with the diary, do you think he will trust anyone one else? And we know Harry was one the other four have to be close by," said Remus.

"What in the bloody fuck are you talking about? Harry was one of what? I feel like I am missing a very big piece of the puzzle," Draco yelled looking right at his mate.

"Draco, language!" admonished his mother

Shit, he knew there was something he forgot to tell Draco. "How do I put this?"

"Just spill it out Harry and hold nothing back." Harry did not take his eyes away from Draco.

It was evident that most of the people in the room knew exactly what a Horcrux was. "I had part of Voldemort's soul inside of me when he tried to kill me as a baby, I honestly don't think he meant for it to happen. We do know that including me he created seven altogether. I got rid one when I destroyed the diary. According to Lady Hogwarts, when I came into my inheritance the piece that was inside of me was destroyed. So that leaves four more. The Slytherin locket, Ravenclaw diadem, the Hufflepuff cup, the Gaunt ring and Nagini."

"Wait you said seven that was only six what was the other one," said Draco

That question seemed to stump everyone then it hit Harry. "Quirrell!" Everyone looked at him as if he lost his mind.

"What does our first year defense teacher have to do with this?" asked Blaise

"Don't you see he was one of the Horcruxes? During first year Voldemort lived on the back of his head before he killed him by snapping his neck."

"How barbaric!" exclaimed Narcissa.

"Harry." He turned around and saw Salazar standing looking at them. "The others and I have been listening, if the locket I am thinking of looks like this," he said digging inside his robes and pulling out a silver chain pendant with an emerald crusted "S" in the middle of it.

Harry jumped from his seat to get a better look, where have I seen that same chain before. Think Harry think. Then it hit him. "Kreacher!" the instant he called the elf name he popped into the room.

"What can Kreacher be doing for Master Slytherin?"

Harry moved closer to the elf "Kreacher do you remember when we were cleaning out Grimmauld Place. There was a necklace you refuse to let us throw out, where is it?"

Kreacher wrung his wrinkled hands nervously "I hid it so that no one would find it. I did not want anyone to throw away Master Regalus wanted Kreacher to get rid of it but Kreacher could not do it." The poor elf was getting upset Harry had to find a way to get the elf to calm down.

"Kreacher I want you to listen to me" the elf bobbed his head. "I want you to go and get the necklace for me as the head of the house of Black, everything within Grimmauld Place belongs to me and so does that necklace. Go and get it." In an instant the elf popped out and popped right back in. He handed the necklace to Harry who took it from him. He thanked Kreacher and told him to start cleaning Grimmauld Place. He also instructed him to not say a word about whom or what he saw. The elf nodded then popped out. Holding the chain out for everyone to see they could feel the power coming from it. Walking over to where he was sitting, he laid it on the table conjuring a metal box he set the necklace in it – looking up at the others in the room, "One down, three to go."

For the rest of the day they plotted and planned how to search for the other Horcruxes. Sometime during dinner a regal looking owl arrive with a letter from Gringotts with a response from Griphook informing Harry that they have been waiting to prosecute Dumbledore for his crimes. The message also let Harry know that he had the backing of the Goblin Nation.

After that the talk of Dumbledore and Voldemort was put to the side. The talk of bonding ceremonies filled the air. Harry, Draco, Neville and Blaise all sat shocked looking at the elders argue over what robe and colors they should wear. Harry had never known the potion master could get so passionate about anything but potions.

After everyone left Harry and Draco were cuddling in bed, Draco was on his back with Harry sprawled over him, who was lacing his fingers through Harry's long silky raven hair. Harry was so comfortable he was purring, literally. "Baby…"

"Mmm…."

"I was thinking, how about tomorrow we spend the day together? No talk of Dumblefuck or Moldyshorts. Just you and me, we could go flying or something."

Harry opened his eyes, moving so that he was fully positioned on top of Draco. In this position he was able to see into his mate's beautiful eyes that he loved so much. He leaned down, kissing his mate soundly. Pulling his lips just a little bit away but still touching, "I think that is a splendid idea." He went back to kissing his mate forgetting about everything and everyone else.

*HP*DM*HP*DM*HP*DM*HP*HP*DM*HP*HP*DM*HP*HP*DM*HP*HP*DM*HP*HP*DM*HP*HP*DM*HP*HP*DM*HP

"Crucio! How dare you come to me telling me you cannot find Potter? I give you one job and that is to keep tabs on his every move and now you tell me you have not seen him all day." Dumbledore sent another curcio at Hermione as she withers in pain. Ron who stood in the background could do nothing to help his girlfriend. Where the hell did Harry go? He could not have left the castle. They looked everywhere; he had been missing since yesterday.

Dumbledore finally lift the curcio, he ran over to her trying to soothe her. "I do not care what you do. I better see Potter sitting at the Gryffindor table having breakfast by Monday morning, if not there will be hell to pay. Now get out of my bloody office and don't let me see you again until Potter is found. Is that clear?"

"Yes Master," they both said as Ron tried to help Hermione off the floor and out of there before Dumbledore tried to curse them again.

"Where do you think he is, Hermione?"

"I don't know Ron but when we find him I am going to AK him for general purpose," she said trying to keep her shaking under control.

*HP*DM*HP*DM*HP*DM*HP*HP*DM*HP*HP*DM*HP*HP*DM*HP*HP*DM*HP*HP*DM*HP*HP*DM*HP*HP*DM*HP

Voldemort sat in his throne room in Riddle Manor, something was not right. Lucius failed to show up today when he was called. He has always been the perfect little follower. What could have happened to stop him from coming to me when I called?

"Bella my pet, I need to you to do something for me."

"Yes, my lord, anything. I am here to serve you and you alone," she said with a bow.

"I want you to pay a visit to your sister, her husband did not come when I called. Find out why." He told her rubbing the top of Nagini head.

Without another word Bellatrix left to do her master's bidding.


	17. Chapter 17: Draco in the Corner

Summary:

Pairings: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy. Remus Lupin/Severus Snape. Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley

Warnings: Weasley Bashing/Dumbledore Bashing/Hermione Bashing/Alternate Universe/Magical inheritance/Mpreg/Veela Harry/Sub Harry/Veela Draco/Dom Draco/Magically Strong Harry/Male Slash/Fluff/Romance/Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence.

{} Parseltongue

This story will have lemon in it. **SMALL BIT OF LEMON**

Disclaimer:

All the rights go to J.K. Rowling. I wish I could claim them but I cannot sadly.

Author's Notes: Thank you for reading my stories so far. Up-loading the rest of the stories and chapters will take sometime. Please review I respond to all reviews I get. Thanks to my beta she ROCKS!

Chapter 17: Nobody Puts Baby In A Corner or rather Draco in a Corner

*HP*DM*HP*DM*HP*DM*HP*HP*DM*HP*HP*DM*HP*HP*DM*HP*HP*DM*HP*HP*DM*HP*HP*DM*HP*HP*DM*HP

Draco was having a pleasant dream; his mate was giving him a blowjob. He moaned as his cock was engulfed in heat. He reached down to position his erection when he felt soft silky hair and realized he was not dreaming. Opening his eyes he lifted the covers to see Harry swipe his tongue at the tip of his cock. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of what his mate was doing. He could tell this was Harry's first time by the attentive way he touched him but he still enjoyed it because it was his mate that was making him feel like he was on cloud nine.

"Yes," he hissed. "Just like that," he encouraged. "Use your hand and jerk me off while you suck on the tip." Harry did as he suggested. He grunted as Harry sucked on the sensitive tip of his penis. He moved his hand to the back of Harry's head to control his movements. He could not help but to thrust inside the hot mouth that was sucking him. Sweat beaded on his chest, and his breathing got louder along with his moans. "Harry, I'm going to come." Harry squeezed and fondled his balls to help him along with one hand, while the other he moved up to tweak his nipples. When he could not keep it in any longer, Draco let out a shout, arching his back as he came in Harry's mouth.

Harry drank down his essence as he came, not letting a drop escape. Harry cleaned his penis moving up slowly, giving his body him kisses before reaching his mouth. Their kiss was sloppy and unhurried. "Good morning," Harry said between kisses.

"Yes, it's a very good morning."

"Did you enjoy your wakeup call?"

"Mmmm…you should wake me like that every morning for the rest of our lives."

Harry smiled. "I think I can manage that, however, I might need to get a bit creative."

He chuckled, "Be as creative as you like, I give my body over to you to do as you please."

Harry bent down and kissed him thoroughly. "Feel up to a shower? I may need some help reaching the hard places," he wiggled his eyebrows at the word hard.

Running his hand down Harry's back, Draco cupped his arse, giving it a squeeze. "I'm very sure I can help you reach all of your hard to reach places." Harry got off him pulling his love with him as he went and they walked into walking to the bathroom together.

It was an hour later when they emerged from the bathroom. Dressed in casual clothes, they decided after breakfast they would go flying and play a bit of catch the snitch. Draco fed his mate fruits from his fingers for breakfast. He watched as Harry took a bite purposely letting the juice run down his chin, driving Draco to lean in and lick it from his chin to his lips pulling him into a passionate kiss each and every time. By the time they were done with breakfast Harry's lips were kiss swollen, just the way Draco liked it. They went flying, chasing each other acting like a bunch of little kids. Draco loved the sound of Harry's laugh. Who would of thought that one day he and Harry Potter would be on brooms together laughing at each other instead of insulting each other.

"So, how about a game of chase the snitch, but with a catch."

Harry raised an eyebrow, "What's the catch?"

"The first one to reach twenty-one gets a blowjob anytime or anywhere they want for one week."

"Oh, I'm in! Release the snitch!" yelled Harry excitedly.

He let go of the snitch and watched as Harry chased after it. They played the game with Harry coming out the winner. "I won," he chanted. "For a minute there you had the lead."

"Yes but you cheated Potter."

"Cheated! How? I would never!" he said in mock outrage

"You know what you did, wiggling your arse in front of me distracting me whenever I was behind you," he moved to Harry. They were still on their brooms he pulled him closer so that they were face-to-face, lips to lips.

Encircling one arm around Draco's neck and smiling, Harry declared, "All's fair in love and game, Love." He kissed me quickly then flew away, setting down on the green of the pitch.

"I demand a rematch!" Draco yelled after him catching up to meet him.

Harry turned to meet me as Draco got off his broom. He walked over to his blonde love, putting his arms his neck looking into his my eyes. Draco could not help it, he pulled him into his arms. "How about this? After you blow me, then I blow you or we could we could just blow each other."

Leaning closer so that our lips touched, "I like that idea so much better." Looking into his eyes, he could see amusement shining in them. "Was that your plan all along?"

"I figured you might like that. I will never reveal my secrets. We have a long life ahead of us if I gave away all of my secrets now then I would have nothing to surprise you with in the future."

"Is that so?"

"Yes," Harry he said as Draco claimed his lips. They kissed for a few more minutes, making our way back to the secret entrance of our private portal. The day was still young and so were they he thought with a smile.

*HP*DM*HP*DM*HP*DM*HP*HP*DM*HP*HP*DM*HP*HP*DM*HP*HP*DM*HP*HP*DM*HP*HP*DM*HP*HP*DM*HP

Hermione was pissed all and that git Harry Potter was to blame. She was spending her free time looking all over the fucking castle for him. She searched everywhere she could possible think of. She was in another part of the castle when she heard laughter, she listened closely the laughter sounded just like the way Harry laughed. She walked to the sound seeing someone that looked like him but it could not be, this person had long raven hair and was bloody gorgeous. Has he always been that good looking and she never noticed? He looked like a veela, but that's not right. Harry did not come into his inheritance this summer or he would have told Ron or me. He was with a tall blond who looked very much like Draco Malfoy. What the fuck is going on, she thought, when did they become friends?

They were smiling as they walked, speaking quietly to each other. She did not want them to know she saw them so she cast a notice me not charm on herself. She also silenced her shoes as a precaution. She followed them to the end of the hall that turned out to be a dead end. Harry touched his hand to the side of the wall and it opened up, they walked inside she quickly followed them in before the wall or door closed.

"Baby, why don't you go and get in the shower while I instruct Magnus what we want for lunch, I will meet you in a bit." Draco told Harry.

"Ok Love, don't be long" He leaned in and kissed Draco on the lips.

Harry went off in one direction while Draco went in another. When did they start dating and where the hell was she? She decided to follow Draco. He walked into a room that resembled an office on one side, when she turned around she was mesmerized by the amount of books she saw. This place looks as if it contains more books than the Hogwarts library. When she turned back around she saw Draco speak to an elf that was dressed in proper clothing. Again she was completely confused, she wondered if she was still inside of the castle.

When Draco finished speaking with the elf, he turned around just as the elf popped away. She did not know when or how it happened but her notice me not charm was not in place. "What the fuck, are doing in here Granger. Better yet how did you get in here?"

"I could ask you the same thing Malfoy. Where are we and what are you doing to Harry?" pretending to show concern for Harry.

"Cut the I care for Harry shit Granger, we all know you could care less if he lives or dies. I will ask you again, how the hell did you get in here?"

She did not answer him; instead she walked around the room looking at the books on the shelf "All weekend Ron and I have been looking for Harry. And what do you know he has been with you all this time, safely tucked away. Now I could run and tell the Headmaster or..."

He gave her a skeptical look, "Or what?"

She slowly walked over to him and pressed her ample bosom into his chest, "I have always found you attractive, I won't tell the headmaster about where or who Harry has been with this weekend if you" she raised an eyebrow instead of finishing her sentence.

He pushed her away from him. "Are you blackmailing me into sleeping you to keep Harry's secret? That's a low blow Granger but I wouldn't expect anything better from a mudblood such as your. What of the Weasel, does he know you throw yourself at the first willing person, no matter the gender?" "

She was mad, how dared someone like him refuse her? "That was the wrong answer Malfoy. You should have taken my offer when you had the ch…"

*HP*DM*HP*DM*HP*DM*HP*HP*DM*HP*HP*DM*HP*HP*DM*HP*HP*DM*HP*HP*DM*HP*HP*DM*HP*HP*DM*HP

Draco could not believe it. How the hell did she find her way into his and Harry's private rooms? They made sure no one saw them come in and out. Now here she is blackmailing him into fucking her, she had to nuttier than his Aunt Bella. He would not stick his dick in her if she were the last person on earth. He pushed her away from him, "Are you blackmailing me into sleeping you to keep Harry's secret. That's a low blow Granger but I wouldn't expect anything better from a mudblood such as you. What of the Weasel, does he know you throw yourself at the first willing person, no matter the gender?"

She was mad and frankly Draco did not care. "That was the wrong answer Malfoy. You should have taken my offer when you had the ch…."

Before she could finish her sentence a black python coiled itself around her, constricting her breathing and freezing her in place. The head of the snake lifted its head looking into her eyes. From where he stood Draco could see the snake opened its mouth wide and engulfed her face as a tear escaped from her eyes. The first thing Draco wondered was why was he not afraid and the second is why was he not doing anything to stop this. All he could do was stand and watched in awe as the snake consumed and pulled her spirit from her body. When it was done, the snake pulled its mouth from her face, whipping its head back and spitting her spirit into the fireplace trapping her among the flames. He turns and looks as the snake change into Salazar as her body disappears.

He looks up at Draco. "Our magic can only hold her for so long. However, she will have no memory of this place or what she saw. As for her body Lady Hogwarts has already placed that dreadful creature within her bed, no need to worry." He got a very serious look on his face. "You must not tell Harry of this, and if you do make sure it is after he has killed the she-beast, that pleasure I will not take from him." With that he disappeared. Draco turned and looked at the picture above the fireplace; it seemed it was a group effort because all of the founders were missing in action.

Shaking his head at what he saw, he glanced over at the fireplace. Granger was not there, thanking Merlin. It would not do for Harry to see her wandering spirit there. He walked out of Harry's study undressing as he went, hoping there was still time to catch Harry in the shower.

*HP*DM*HP*DM*HP*DM*HP*HP*DM*HP*HP*DM*HP*HP*DM*HP*HP*DM*HP*HP*DM*HP*HP*DM*HP*HP*DM*HP

Parvati Patil hated Mondays after a wonderful weekend. All she wanted to do was stay in bed. Any minute now Hermione would come over to her bed, pull the curtains back to wake her. It was a ritual they did every Monday, but this morning she was up before Hermione, just lying in and thinking about Dean. They have been dating secretly for six months now and she was pretty sure she was in love with him. The only problem was telling her father. She cast a tempus to look at the time it was after eight. That's funny Hermione always got her up at 7:30, she thought. She pulled her curtains, looking across the room to see that Hermione's curtains were still drawn signifying that she was still asleep.

Getting out of her bed, putting on a dress robe, she walked over to Hermione's bed pulling curtains. "Hermione how come your sti…." her words got stuck in her throat as a blood curdling scream was heard throughout all of Gryffindor Tower. Students came running in at the scream seeing the lifeless body of Hermione Granger. Word got to the headmaster that a student was found dead in Gryffindor girl's dorm; with haste he made his way there. Once in the room he saw that it was Hermione, he stilled he pulled out his wand, casting spells and checking for cause of death. He must have found something because he sighed in relief. "Let us get her to the infirmary, rest assured Ms. Granger is not dead. Her spirit has just been misplaced. It seems someone has cast a very powerful and dark magic removing her spirit from her body. Our only hope is that it will return to her soon so that she will be able to tell us who has done this."


	18. Chapter 18: Down with the Light Lord

**Summary:**

**Pairings: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy. Remus Lupin/Severus Snape. Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley**

**Warnings: Weasley Bashing/Dumbledore Bashing/Hermione Bashing/Alternate Universe/Magical inheritance/Mpreg/Veela Harry/Sub Harry/Veela Draco/Dom Draco/Magically Strong Harry/Male Slash/Fluff/Romance/Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence.**

**{} Parseltongue**

**This story will have lemon in it. ******

**Disclaimer:**

**All the rights go to J.K. Rowling. I wish I could claim them but I cannot sadly.**

**Author's Notes: ****Thank you for reading my stories so far. Thanks for all of the favorites and reviews you guys make my day when I see them. Please review I respond to all reviews I get. Thanks to my beta she ROCKS!**

Chapter 18: Down With the Light Lord

***HP*DM*HP*DM*HP*DM*HP*HP*DM*HP*HP*DM*HP*HP*DM*HP*HP*DM*HP*HP*DM*HP*HP*DM*HP*HP*DM*HP**

Chapter Nineteen- Down With the so-called Light Wizard. Part 1

(Same Morning Hermione's Body was found)

Word of what happened to Hermione spread like fiendfyre. Students gathered outside of the infirmary to get a glimpse of her body. Madam Pomfrey worked feverishly to save what is left of the girl's body, so that when her soul finally returned to her, her blood vessels and heart would still be intact. A warming charm was placed on her blankets, also monitoring charms for her vitals and nutrition potions that Madam Pomfrey will have to feed her daily. No one knew what had caused this, or how it happened. The students feared it was second year all over again, another basilisk got into the school.

While some students tried to see what was going on in the infirmary, others were trying to get into the Great Hall the doors would not open. No matter what they did or what sort of magic they used, the doors would not open. Even the ever-powerful Lord of the Light, Albus Dumbledore, could not get the Great Hall doors to open.

HP*DM*HP*DM*HP*DM*HP*DM*HP*DM*HP*DM*HP*DM*HP*DM*HP*DM*HP*DM*

"Albus, what are we going to do?" asked a worried Minerva.

Dumbledore looked resigned, with the stress of this morning and now the castle refusing to listen to his command, "It would seem the castle is being very stubborn this morning. We will call for the elves to set up out here so that the students are able to eat."

The Deputy Headmistress gave a sign, "That is a splendid idea," she replied. "Winky!" she called out. She expected the elf to appear at once. When the elf did not appear, a worried frown appeared on her face once more. With more force in her voice she called for Winky again and again the elf did not show. That was when she saw the students parted like the red sea. Before her stood Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Neville Longbottom and Blaise Zabini. They were dressed in the finest robes she had ever seen.

They were all in black robes. Unlike the traditional robes, these were sleeveless and made of form fitting leather. Underneath the robes, the men wore button down shirts, the colors of Hogwarts house. Potter in green, Malfoy in yellow, Longbottom in red and Zabini in blue. She cast her eyes up and down each man, yes that was what they were men. She could not call them boys because at this moment standing before her were four men. Each had something different about them, besides the way they were dressed. Then it hit her; it was the emblem on their robes. Potter and Longbottom had two while Malfoy and Zabini had one. Each man looked confident and comfortable in his skin, something unexpected was about to happen, she could feel it.

Without saying a word to either the teachers or the Headmaster, Longbottom walked over to the doors and simply opened it. Students and teachers gasped, when all he did was open the door. Why is the castle listening to him? Before either the teachers or students could walk inside, Potter and the rest followed in after Longbottom. When they walked inside, the Great Hall looked completely different. The banner for each house was the same; however, the tables were noticeably different.

The head table held only six chairs, behind four chairs stood a house elf, dressed in a way Minerva has never seen before. They each had on black slacks, and a white shirt to match. The tablecloth was the colors of each Hogwarts houses. The four young men walked up to the table taking a seat. Potter sat in front of the symbol representing Slytherin, Longbottom in front of Gryffindor, Zabini in front of Ravenclaw and the big shocker Malfoy in front of Hufflepuff. To say the whole school was at a standstill watching this event was an understatement. No one moved a muscle or said a word. They all sat down, Potter and Longbottom in the middle, with Zabini and Malfoy on either side.

Minerva was so enthralled by what was happening. She did not see who was behind her, only heard a gasp from the crowd. Spinning around, she came face to face with no other than Lucius Malfoy. What could a member of the board of governors want this morning? Could he have already been notified about Granger? Minerva felt as if her school was spinning out of control.

Albus walked over to the Malfoy Lord, "Lord Malfoy how can I be of assistance to you?"

"At the moment Headmaster, nothing. However, I will need to speak with you about the missing soul of a student." He walked away without waiting for Albus to respond, making his way over to the head table where his son and Potter sat. Minerva watched as he sat beside his son. Minerva could not fathom what was happening before her eyes. The Headmaster himself was speechless or so she thought.

"Harry my boy, what is the meaning of this?"

Potter stopped what he was doing and stared straight at Albus, meeting his eyes directly. "First things first, Headmaster, let's make one thing clear. I am not your boy. I am an adult and should be treated and talked to as such. Second, what does it look like I'm doing, I'm having breakfast. Now if you'll excuse me, my family and I would like to have breakfast before we head off to class." He turned his eyes on her, since the beginning of the year she has notice a change in both Longbottom and Potter. They radiate confidence; also their grades are much better than the previous years. It would be sufficient to say that both Potter and Longbottom have surpassed even Ms. Granger.

"Deputy Headmistress, would like to join us for breakfast? There are a few things Neville and I need to discuss with you."

She was taken aback by all of this, "I will Mr. Potter but I will need you to answer one question for me."

He raised an eyebrow so smoothly, the same way Severus always does. "My dear Lady I already know what you want to ask." He stood up taking out his wand casting a Sonorus "Good Morning all, I know that you are all wondering what is going on. Let me first introduce myself. You all know me as Harry Potter however; as of now I am Duke Slytherin the heir to the houses of Salazar Slytherin and Helga Hufflepuff." He turned to Longbottom, "sitting to beside me is my brother and friend Duke Gryffindor Heir to the houses of Godric Gryffindor and Rowena Ravenclaw."

There were few gasp from a few students and murmurings from the rest. Minerva was flabbergasted. She cast her eyes on the Headmaster to see him go stiff as a board at the announcement. Did Albus know?

Potter, I mean Duke Slytherin continued, "It seems" He turned looking straight at the Headmaster, "there are those who have stolen from me and kept important information from me, all for the cause of the greater good. I also know what you all are thinking: Salazar Slytherin was a dark wizard, and practiced dark arts, and also hated muggles and muggle born." His eyes never left the Headmaster. "Well you were all mislead, the only thing Salazar Slytherin was guilty of doing was loving our world and doing everything within his power: both with his body and magic, was willing to let him to by protect our world. Starting today there are going to be changes to courses that are taught in this prestigious school that my and Neville's many greats, grandparents built. And to clear up any misconceptions, Voldemort is not and will never be the Heir of Slytherin."

Minerva did not know what to say, standing before her was not was not a boy but a man who knew what he wanted. The world as she knew it was about to change and she prayed to Merlin for the better.

HP*DM*HP*DM*HP*DM*HP*DM*HP*DM*HP*DM*HP*DM*HP*DM*HP*DM*HP*DM*

To say that Harry was happy was an understatement. To see the look on the Headmaster's face was priceless, if the man only knew what else Harry had in store for him he would run to the farthest cave and hide there for the rest of his wrinkly old life. But he knew the man well enough now to know that he would not hide. Walking into the Great Hall with his mate and family was only the beginning for what is to come. Last night while Draco was asleep he went to speak to Salazar, he enlisted his help for the next phase of killing the old fool. For the rest of the night Harry and Salazar worked on the potion he needed. It just so happened that Salazar's had everything they needed for that particular poison.

Last night his house elves went in the Headmaster's office and switched out his lemon drops for the special poisoned ones that were made last night with Salazar's help. And with word passing around the castle about what happened to Hermione he knew the man had already had a few of the poisoned lemon drops. The poison is subtle and takes effect over time. Each time he sucks on a lemon drop, baby snake eggs latch onto parts of his body; they will only hatch when he tells a lie about or to Harry. It was an ingenious idea if he did say so himself; Dumbledore will die slowly without Harry even touching him. The side effects were minimal; he will only get a stomachache whenever an egg hatches.

"Harry my boy, what is the meaning of this?"

Harry bristled at that; he was not a boy and especially not Albus Dumbledore's boy. "First things first, Headmaster, let's make one thing clear I am not your boy. I am an adult and should be treated and talked to as such. Second, what does it look like I'm doing, I'm having breakfast. Now if you will excuse me, my family and I would like to have enjoy our food before we head off to class."

He could see the shock on the Headmaster's face, he would laugh but that would give up the rest of the game. It would be so easy to dismiss and fire the man but Harry wanted to watch as he slowly died, only in his final breath will he know that it was him who made it all possible. He turned to look at Professor McGonagall, "Deputy Headmistress, would like to join us for breakfast there are a few things Neville and I need to discuss with you."

She looked a bit shocked for a second but responded just the same, "I will Mr. Potter but I will need you to answer one question for me."

He knew what question was coming he saw it on her and many other faces when they walked into the hall, "My dear Lady I already know what you want to ask." He stood up taking out his wand casting a Sonorous "Good Morning all, I know that you are all wondering what is going on. Let me first introduce myself. You all know me as Harry Potter however; as of now I am Duke Slytherin, the heir to the houses Salazar Slytherin and Helga Hufflepuff." He turned to Longbottom, "Sitting to beside me is my brother and friend Duke Gryffindor, Heir to the houses of Godric Gryffindor and Rowena Ravenclaw."

Harry heard a few gasps at his announcement, he continued as if he did not hear them "It seems," he then turned and looked into the face of the man that has lied to him his whole life, "there are those who have stolen from me and kept important information from me all for the cause of the greater good. I also know what you all are thinking: Salazar Slytherin was a dark wizard, he practiced dark arts, and also hated muggles and muggle born." He continued to stare at Dumbledore daring him to refute his claim. He knew the man knew more about the founders than he led the world to believe. No longer will he stand by and let this evil bastard try to rule over the Wizarding world.

"Well you were all mislead, the only thing Salazar Slytherin was guilty of doing was loving our world and doing everything within his power: both with his body and magic, to protect our world. Starting today there are going to be changes to courses that are taught in this prestigious school that my and Neville's many greats, grandparents built. And to clear up any misconceptions Voldemort is not and will never be the Heir of Slytherin."

He sat down in his chair ignoring the rest of the crowd. Harry he ordered his breakfast, and after taking a sip of his pumpkin juice, he marveled again how different it tasted from what is normally served from the regular Hogwarts kitchen. Setting his juice down, he looked up noticing that the hall was silent. Professor McGonagall was seated beside Lucius while Dumbledore was at the teachers table seething. He turned to his mate; "Draco I have been meaning to ask, does the food that our elves serve us taste different from what is normally served?"

Draco looked like he was thinking about it for a second, "Now that you ask yes, the fruits taste fresh and the veggies more crisp, almost as if they were picked from the garden then cooked, not tainted." At the word tainted Harry gasped stood quickly.

"Everyone stop eating!" he yelled. You could hear silverware drop to their plates with a crash. He left his chair and going over to the Gryffindor table he stopped behind Dean then called for Lucius. The older Malfoy got up and walked over to him.

"What is it Harry?"

"I have a feeling that the food we have been eating is laced with potions, can you test it for me?" Lucius waved his wand over Dean's plate when it glowed purple he gasped.

"It seems you are correct, I think it would be prudent to test one person's plate from each house."

During this Harry noticed Draco, Neville and Blaise had gotten up and walked over to someone from each house. Lucius and Harry walked over and tested each plate when they glowed a different color it was shown that they were all laced with certain potions to make them either hate each other, ignore others in pain, be reckless or docile. How did this happen? No wonder the Slytherins and Gryffindors hate each other, and the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs ignore others around them. How long has this been going on?

Then Harry thought back to all he knew about his father and the relationship between his father and Severus, the pranks they pulled and when Severus almost died Harry saw red. He turned and walked over to the Headmaster, "You fucking bastard, you and your manipulations all for what?"

Dumbledore no longer looked like the elderly grandfather, his eyes were no longer twinkling, and that made Harry angrier. "Finally figured it out did you Potter, it took me years to come up with the potions. If it wasn't for you lot and the many others over the years I would not be able to do this."

Before all their very eyes Dumbledore changed from the old elderly man to a younger version of himself, no one saw that coming. He was slender and fit his hair was longer and blonder in color. He looked nothing you would have thought, "For years I have been feeding off the hate of the students." He got up stretched his back and arms then walked around to Harry "I know you're wondering how I did it, so I'm going to tell you, no use keeping it a secret now."

He walked over to Lucius and looked him up and down, "Do you know that before I became the transfiguration professor all the houses got along, it made me sick. I know what you're thinking Malfoy, I am so much like Riddle and you may be right in some sense. After all we were both parentless. He lived in an orphanage and me, well, you know the history: father sent to Azkaban, mother went crazy. When I met Gellert he was so handsome, smart and charismatic. At one point we both wanted the same thing but I wanted to be the only one with the power so I killed him, I loved him but I loved power more."

Harry looked around, all the students were transfixed; teachers sat in astonishment. No one seemed to be able to move. He turned back to Dumbledore to see him walk over to Draco; Harry froze when he raised his hands to touch Draco's face. "When I was a boy I hated death, I hated the fact that beauty had to die. Who wouldn't want to live forever? Once I became friends with Nicholas in school I saw his desire for immortality, so he came up with the elixir of life, I would have killed him long ago but he refuse to give me the ingredients not even when I threatened the life of his wife. Little did I know I did not need his elixir. All I needed stay as young as I am now was a few potions and your hate."

He moved away from Draco and walked over to Neville, "Your cowardness and your fears." He walked over to Blaise "Ah, I got a bit side tracked, I was talking about when I was a transfiguration teacher, I met another student he was bright, he reminded me of Gellert, his thirst for power was what drew me to him. His hate for muggles and muggleborns told me everything I needed to know about him. Which is why I enlisted him onto my side. He was so gullible to believe he was the heir of Slytherin; I used that to my advantage. I saw how when he spoke others listened; I made him the face of the dark side. You may know him as Tom Marvolo Riddle or Voldemort." Dumbledore shook his head and chuckled, "Had I known he would have created those damn Horcruxes, I would have killed him long ago."

He turned to Harry and smirked, the look on his face did not bode well for Harry, "I guess I should tell you, Tom didn't kill your parents." Harry gasped, as did everyone around him. "Oh he did incapacitated them and gave you the mark on your forehead when he tried to kill you, but the one to say the killing curse was me. The night your parents died Tom and I had a fight on what we should do about you. I knew what the prophecy said but he did not, he was already turning away from what we both wanted. He wanted power; I wanted power, money and prestige. The Wizarding world on a whole are such idiots, they believe Tom was the only one pulling the strings. And your parents, well they were just casualties of a duel between Tom and myself." He said with a smile on his face.

"I should have killed you then, but it is not too late now."

He raised his wand to utter a curse, but Harry was quicker. "Expelliarmus, stupefy," yelled Harry. Dumbledore's wand flew out of his hand and he froze on the spot. In an instant Lucius and Severus went to either side of Dumbledore holding his forearms to make sure that he would not try to get away. Harry summoned Dumbledore's wand and felt the magic accept him as the new owner. "Lady of Hogwarts I need your aide." In that moment she presented herself.

"What is it you require my Heir?"

"Bind his magic and send him to the dungeons under the castle, to await the Aurors." Harry looked at Dumbledore, "I know, you thought you would reveal some of your secrets and then disappear. Know this Dumbledore, you will die in Azkaban just like your father did, if I don't kill you first."

He smiled a sadistic smirk then called "Fawkes, come to me," when Fawkes did not show worry seeped into his eyes.

To prove a point Neville yelled "Fawkes." Fawkes flashed into the hall and settled onto his shoulder. "You see Dumbledore you might have all this planned but you have no control anymore." Continued Neville.

His eyes showed his surprised at Nevilles confidence but hid it quickly, "well look at little Longbottom finally grew some balls and crawled out from his grannies knickers". He looked over to Harry, "you have not seen the last of me boy, do you think Tom was the only one I had under my control? You will find I am not so easily killed."

Harry scoffed at him, "Your threats mean nothing to me Dumbledore."

Harry was about to turn to Lady Hogwarts to have her take Dumbledore to the Dungeons when he said, "My threats might not scare you Potter but I can't say the something about your Dogfather. "

This had Harry gasping, "what the fuck are you talking about?" he yelled at Dumbledore.

Dumbledore cackled, literally cackled his eyes looked crazed, he stopped cackling "Poor, poor little misguided Harry, you should see your face right now."

Harry could not take it anymore he walked over and cracked Dumbledore in the mouth blood gushed from his mouth. Then grabbed him by the lapels of his robes "What about Sirius, tell me?" he said through clenched teeth. "Tell me you bastard, he fell through the veil I saw it with my own eyes."

Again Dumbledore started to cackle like the mad-hatter this only enraged Harry more he pulled his hand back and cracked Dumbledore again in the face the more he hit Dumbledore the more he cackled. It wasn't until someone he was not sure who it was pulled his away from Dumbledore, that he finally saw the damage he did to Dumbledore's face, he could careless.

"Get him away from me because when I get free I will slaughter the fucking bastard."

Neville turned Lady Hogwarts and nodded his head. She closed her eyes and in a flash they were both gone from the still, quiet hall. No one knew what to do or say at the revelation. To know that Dumbledore and Voldemort were working together was not only a shock but also a big blow to the light side. As the muggles say, the shit has hit the fan.

No one moved, or said a word for what seemed like an eternity. Harry pulled himself together. He walked over to Draco who eagerly pulled him into to his arms. "I am so sorry, Love," he whispered into Harry's ears. "I wish I could take away your pain right now."

"Why Draco?" He felt like bawling his eyes out right now. "Why is it always me? Fate is a wicked bitch." He buried his face into Draco's chest seeking comfort and solace.

"Harry, I don't know why fate chose you to fuck with, but know this, I will not let fate or anyone else tear us apart. I will always be here to protect you and to fight right beside you." Harry lifted his head from Draco's chest to see his face; all he saw was sincerity, and something else he was not ready to name. Someone behind them cleared their throat, when they pulled apart Severus was standing behind them.

"I hate to break up this moment but we have more important things to attend to." He waved his hand to show the still shocked and silent Great Hall.

"Shit you're right, I completely forgot about our audience. Is there a way we could keep this a secret for now? I know I said I would call the Aurors for Dumbledore, but now that he mentioned Siri, I can't turn him over yet."

"I agree it appears from his little display the Headmaster has more secrets and I for one would like to find out what exactly they are before the ministry gets a hold of him," commented Lucius.

"Does anyone have any suggestions on what we should do now?" asked Draco.

"You know Harry, the power to heal what has been done to the students lies within in the walls of the school." This came from Luna, who Harry just realized was not seated at the Ravenclaw table. He did not remember if she was even in the Great Hall this whole time. When he looked away from Luna, he saw the twins standing behind her.

"What do you mean, Luna?" Neville asked.

She smiled, "As her Heirs all you need to do is ask her for her help."

Harry thought about what Luna said. She did not speak in riddles like she used to, so what was it she was trying to say. It was like a light bulb went off in his head. "Neville, I got it, come stand beside me."

Neville walked over to him, "All we have to do his touch her and ask her to make them forget. The only ones shielded from it will be our inner circle." Harry did not include Professor McGonagall in their inner circle; as of now he did not know if she could be trusted. He went to one knee placing his still bloody palm flat on the ground. "Ok Nev, here is what we are going to do. Concentrate and ask the Lady to clear their minds and bodies of the potions in the food. I am guessing with her magical core tied to ours as her heirs, we can also heal their minds of the hate and discontent."

Neville nodded his head. "I'm with you, Harry."

He copied Harry, kneeling down on one knee, placing his palm flat on the floor. The both took deep breaths then closed their eyes. They concentrated on the magic that would help them bind to Hogwarts. They drowned out everyone and everything around them, so much that they did not feel when Draco and Blaise touched their shoulders, lending them their own magic to the healing process.

Lucius and Severus looked at each other thinking the same thing. This was not going to work. All of a sudden a gold, green, red and blue began to swirl around Harry, and then Neville and by extension Blaise and Draco. From the four boys the color shot to the walls of the Great Hall, then the floors and soon each student and faculty. Each person started to glow. Both men stood transfixed, watching as the student and faculty of Hogwarts became cleansed of whatever Dumbledore had done to them.

To be born with magic and use it every day was astonishing in itself but to see things you never thought possible done is both amazing and beautiful. Each man was so caught up in their own thoughts that they jumped when the doors to the Great Hall opened, Harry and Neville got up from their position and walked out of the doors with their mates not far behind and separated. Lucius and Severus followed to see what they were doing, Severus felt that it was his job to protect them at this moment and he knew that Lucius felt the same. They ended going in different directions but was still in eyes sight of each other. Lucius followed Harry and Draco while he followed Blaise and Neville.

Magic was still swirling around them, the colors only becoming more vibrant. Both men stopped in front of a wall, putting their hands on the wall in front of them then repeated simultaneously.

"We the Heir of Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin, swear to protect you from all who intend to use you for their own gain, to protect you from war and destruction. We are your sword and your shield. We will mend what was broken, serve, protect, heal and educate all who walk your halls. This we swear on our magic, so mote it be."

When they finished their vow, the ground of Hogwarts began to shake violently as if experiencing an earthquake. Again, the elder wizards grabbed onto any sturdy surface they could find. Screams were heard coming from the Great Hall, as students tried to run for safety, but no one ran from the room. It took all of Severus's courage to not run and duck for cover himself. He expected bricks, pictures and anything that was not bolted to the ground to crash down around him. Yet, even with the shaking and the moving, the pictures remained unmoved, and no bricks came crashing down on his head. The Heirs of Hogwarts remained unmoved as far as Lucius and Severus could see. They were the only ones that were not in a panic. Whatever was happening magically, they were still in complete control of their bodies. It seemed like forever before the ground stopped shaking, and the Heirs stopped glowing.

The walls of Hogwarts continued to glow with life. It was as if suddenly the castle was brand new. The castle was majestic before but now there were no words to describe how magnificent she looked now. Severus walked over to Blaise and Neville, noticing that Neville's glamour had dropped. It seemed they had used too much of their magic repairing the damage to the castle to keep the glamour in place. Blaise looked pale and before Severus could say anything about his appearance, he fainted. Neville caught him before his body could hit the floor.

"Tell Harry we will meet later, I must attend to my mate. My Lady if you please."

Blaise and Neville disappeared in an instant, before Severus could say anything. The doors to the Great Hall banged open and Minerva came rushing out. She had a parchment in her hands. "Severus, we have a problem, I just received a message from the Ministry it seems Hogwarts has disappeared. And another thing I cannot find Albus anywhere, and what in Merlin was that shaking?"

Severus held on to his Slytherin mask, what did the heirs do to the castle to make it invisible to others? He also, ignored her question and just held out his hand. "Let me have the message Minerva, I will take it to the right person." She looked at him speculatively.

"Shouldn't Albus be the one to see this, after all he is the Headmaster?"

"My dear Minerva, Albus Dumbledore is no longer the Headmaster of Hogwarts. It seems you have forgotten the Heirs have claimed their birth right, I am now the Ambassador of Hogwarts; it was a position appointed to me by the Heirs." Severus was lying through his teeth but there was no need to let her know that.

She looked taken back, he knew that the memories of those in the Great Hall had been altered but the memory of Harry and the others entering and claiming they were the Heirs remained. He stretched his hand out for her to hand him the message. "I will see to it that the Heirs attend to this at once." With that he turned and walked away to find Lucius, his robes bellowing in his wake.

**HP*DM*HP*DM*HP*DM*HP*DM*HP*DM*HP*DM*HP*DM*HP*DM*HP*DM*HP*DM***

He was afraid he did not know what he was going to do, years of planning with the Headmaster was now all for naught. He was not the smart one in the group; his sister and his girlfriend were. Ron knew he was just the muscle. He would have to continue to play the game until he knew what to do.

He was worried about Hermione; she did not look so well. Her skin was pale and her lips were blue. He knew she was still alive, there was a spell monitoring the beating of her heart. The Headmaster said her soul left her body but how?

He was on his way back from the infirmary when the castle began to shake. The display of magic he saw from Harry, Malfoy, Neville, and Zabini was amazing, he heard the words they repeated, felt the ground under his feet shake and saw the glow that came from their bodies. It was a bit unsettling for him to witness first hand. Ron hid away when he saw that they were healing the castle, he may not be the smart one but he figured out that they were the Heirs of Hogwarts. After seeing such display of magic coming from Harry and Neville could one of them be the cause of why Hermione is in the infirmary? He thought about what he just said, and came to the conclusion that Harry was not that clever, powerful yes but not smart enough to think of removing someone's soul.

He stayed hidden and watched as Snape walked away, and his head of house returned to the Great Hall. He looked around to make sure that no one would see him and then walked into the Great Hall spotting his sister, and made his way to her side. He looked around the hall to see if anyone was shocked and talking about what he had just witnessed. Everyone seemed to be fine. The only thing they talked about was the fact that the ground had been shaking, but not about the fact that Harry and the other three were glowing. No one else must have seen them. Ron wondered what they had done?

"Ron, where have you been?" She asked.

Sitting down beside her, "Hey Gin, I was in the infirmary visiting Mione." She got a sad look on her face.

"Is she getting any better?" She whispered.

"No, she looks the same. I don't know what happened to her, Gin. The last thing I knew we were supposed to meet up. We spent practically the whole weekend looking for Potter and could not find him anywhere…."

She gasped, "Ron, did you hear Harry and Neville are the Heirs of Hogwarts. They were in here a few minutes ago. The only thing I remember is that we could not get into the Great Hall for breakfast. Harry, Neville, Malfoy and Zabini came in and then Neville opened the doors with no problem. Harry told us they were the Heirs of Hogwarts and some shit about Salazar Slytherin not being the evil git we were made to believe. Then the castle was shaking as if there was an earthquake, you should have seen it. Everyone was expecting the walls to give away and start crashing down on our heads, so we hid under the table but nothing happened."

"What!" He yelled, "What did he mean by, that of course he was evil." He completely ignored everything his sister said, only focusing on the fact that Salazar Slytherin was not as evil as they thought or what he just witnessed outside the hall. He also, noticed that students from different houses sat with each other. For instance, Daphne Greengrass's younger sister Astoria, who was sorted into Slytherin, was sitting at the Gryffindor table talking amicably with a fellow Gryffindor within her year as if they have been friends since the cradle. It was perplexing, considering that just yesterday Astoria was ready to hex the other girl for looking at her the wrong way, if he remembered correctly.

"I don't know Ron; all I know is that something is not right. One minute we were having breakfast; Astoria was ready to hex the other girl for looking at her the wrong way the next castle started to shake. And, you know what else is crazy, I could sworn the Headmaster was here when we started eating and now he is not here, I don't remember seeing him get up from where he was sitting."

At that Ron lifted his eyes to the head table and noticed that it was not where it usually was. Again he was baffled, what the hell happened while he was in the infirmary?

Just as he was about to say something to Ginny about the Greengrass girl, Snape stepped up to the podium to get the students attention. "A few minutes ago, the castle went under a transition. The Heirs of Hogwarts caused the shaking that we experienced. It was their way of helping Hogwarts protect herself from the coming war. As unexpected as it was, they are tremendously grateful that no one was hurt. The Headmaster has resigned from his post and the position of Headmaster is no longer needed. The Heirs of Hogwarts has decided to name me Ambassador of Hogwarts." There were collective gasps at Snape's announcement "Also, because they felt everyone would be a bit shaken up, there will be no class for the next two days. And with that you are all dismissed." He silently stepped down from the podium.

The whole Great Hall cheered at his announcement that they had the next two days off. It seems everyone had forgotten what had just occurred. Yet, Ron did not forget. He had to find the Headmaster and he had no idea where to begin his search. Maybe he would sneak into his office and catch him before he leaves. He got up from the table, "Gin come with me," taking his sister with him, pulling her out of the Great Hall walking as fast he could and he searched for an empty classroom. Once they were inside, he warded the door and began to pace.

"Gin, we need to go to Professor Dumbledore. Something is not right. He would not leave his post without telling us."

She looked at him as if this is the first time she had thought about it. "You're right Ron, with all that we planned. Harry killing Voldemort, marrying me, Dumbledore claiming fame and riches, placing his people into the ministry and soon taking over the Wizarding World after he kills Harry himself." She stops. "Unless he decided to change his plans without telling us, he wouldn't do that would he?"

"I don't know Gin. But if he did that and left us high and dry then we are in deep shit," he told her worriedly.

"Maybe we should write to Mom. She will know what to do."

"I hope so Gin, I really hope so."

**HP*DM*HP*DM*HP*DM*HP*DM*HP*DM*HP*DM*HP*DM*HP*DM*HP*DM*HP*DM***

Tom Marvolo Riddle also known to the Wizarding World as Lord Voldemort, sat in his office. His serpentine glamour was not in place. Instead, sat a handsome man who was in his early fifties but could pass for a twenty-one year old. He was utterly confused, his most trusted Death Eaters, Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrixs LeStrange, were missing. All his plans and schemes seemed to be falling through the cracks. He might have the Wizarding World afraid to speak his name but things were not going according to his plan. He would like to blame the brat Harry Potter but he knew it was all Albus's fault. How could he have been so blind and so stupid to fall for his tricks, he blamed it all on his youth and naïveté. Albus took advantage of the fact that he knew nothing about being a wizard, the fact that he craved love and used it to get what he wanted. By the time he found out all about what Albus had planned, it was already too late. He had already fallen in love with the man, the fact that Albus didn't love him back only made him hurt more. He remembered the night he told him those three words.

He was in his last year of Hogwarts; he knew that the next year Albus would be the Headmaster of the school. He did not want to leave his lover's side; they had made plans to take over the Wizarding World together. He had already gathered the majority of the richest and most influential families as his followers. Albus had shown his appreciation to Tom for all his hard work each and every time he would gain the confidence of another influential family. They believed him when he told them he was the Heir to Slytherin because he could speak to snakes. Who was he to tell them that he was not Slytherin's Heir? To this day, they believe that he is Salazar Slytherin Heir. No other wizard as far as they knew could speak the forbidden language but Salazar Slytherin himself. That was all the proof they had needed. Albus was going to give him the position of DADA professor. Tom did not care if they ruled the world or not, all he wanted was to be beside his lover.

He was happy at one point in his life. He knew his magic was dark. He was proficient in dark spells; you could say he was a master. They had just made passionate love, when he was lying safe and securely in the arms of the man he thought loved him.

**-FLASHBACK-**

"_Albus," he lifted his head from the man's chest and then peppered it with kisses. "There is something that I need to tell you," he said, looking into those beautiful blue eyes of his lover "I love you."_

_Albus did not say anything to him; he just stared at him for what seemed like a long time. "Tom, when we started this I told you to keep your emotions out of it." _

"_I know that Albus, I tried not to develop any feeling for you but__…__"_

_Albus cut him off "We are only partners in business and yes sometimes we will sleep together when the occasion presents itself. But do keep your love to yourself, I do not want it or need it, all I want from you is your magic and what you can do for me nothing else."_

_Tom was so hurt; he did not know what to do. The man he loved just told him that he did not love him, how could he have been so blind as to think he could be loved. He would not cry; he refused to let Albus see how hurt he was. Slowly, he got up from the bed and got dressed. He heard Albus sigh behind him._

"_Oh don't be so sore, you knew I would not and could not love you. You Tom are unlovable. Your magic is too dark for anyone to love you. Come back to bed, I am not done fucking you yet."_

_His words cut through Tom's heart like a knife, how could he not see it? He knew Albus was a cruel man. There were times he would say or do things to show how powerful he was yet he had never said such hateful words to him. Tom steeled himself and turned to see the man he loved still lying in the same spot. He was glorious, his skin tanned as if he had lay in the sun all day, his muscles that went on for days, his eyes still blue as the sea smiling up at him even after the words he just uttered. Tom knew wizards aged slower than muggles but he has always wondered how Albus remained do young. Whenever he asked, Albus changed the subject._

_It scared him that one day he would die or grow old and his lover would remain young, which was why in secret he started researching how to stay immortal. Albus stretched out his hand for Tom to come back beside him. But he shook his head no; Tom needed time to think to get away. Tom backed from him, "Don't run from me Tom, you will not like what will happen if I catch you." He did not care; he needed to get as far away from this man as possible. He needed to pull himself together._

"_How could you?"_

"_How could I what, tell you the truth rather than let you believe that I love you. I love no one but power and prestige, Tom."_

"_What of our plans, the things you promised me?" I felt like a fool._

"_Yes, I have made promises to you, and I have planned for things to happen in the Wizarding World with you by my side. But in all of those promises and plans, did I ever say that we have a future together as lovers?" My answer must have been written all over my face. He smiled; it was an evil smile that only I got to see. At one point I thought it made him look Machiavellian and powerful when it was directed at someone else but now, when it was directed at me I felt nothing but disgust. "Oh let me guess, you thought because I fucked you that you were special. I will admit you are beautiful and I enjoy seeing you writhe under my touch but know this Tom, you are not the only one I take to my bed, and my dear boy, you won't be the last."_

**-END FLASHBACK-**

That was the night Tom realized love was a useless emotion, it made you weak and gave others the right to use it to hurt you. After leaving Dumbledore's room, he went to the Chambers of Secret. It was his place of solitude. Everyone heard of Salazar Slytherin's hidden room but no one knew how to find it or get inside it. It was in that room that he removed the first piece of his soul, putting it in the diary. He kept his distance from Albus after that, only corresponding through owls. He further investigated his family, and found out who is father was. He felt nothing for the man when he killed him and put the blame on his uncle.

After graduating from Hogwarts, he went back expecting Albus to fulfill his promise by giving him the position of DADA professor. He should have guessed that Albus would go back on his word, yet he was still foolish enough to believe the man would keep his word. When he was refused the position, he cursed it; no one will hold the positions for more than a year. From then on he made plans to cut ties from Dumbledore. He dug deeper into the dark arts and his campaign against muggles. He pleaded with the ICW and the Wizengamot that in order to keep the magical world hidden from the muggles, they needed to separate the muggleborns and half bloods from their world. His aim was for a better, stronger, and more powerful world. He was opposed from all sides.

His biggest challenger was Albus, who publicly opposed him at every turn. He did not know what his reasons were for going against him because that was their plan all along: separation. For witches and wizards to practice magic how they saw fit, no matter the spell. Whenever he would start to feel any kind of hurt over the losing or the man he loved, he would remove more of his soul. Tom did not realize that he was being driven to insanity. He didn't notice that the more pieces he removed the less sane he became or that he no longer looked like a man that women and men desired, all he wanted was to not feel.

He gathered more followers as the years went, traveled the magical continent to learn all he could about magic, not just dark magic but light and grey. The more that people refused to side with him, the more bloodthirsty he became in killing those that stood in his way. It was sometime after when one of his followers, Severus, came to him and told him of a prophecy he had heard that pertained to a child killing him. From that moment on, Tom kidnapped and killed all mothers that were newly pregnant or in their sixth month. He did not care if they were carrying a boy or girl; they had to die.

The only newborn children and parents he left alive were those of his followers. When Peter the rat came to him and told him that James and Lily Potter and the Longbottom's both had a baby boy about 18 months ago and he went stark raving mad. How had he missed those two during his vast search? To learn that Severus was once close to the Potter woman and did not tell him that she was with child made him even angrier. The only thing that saved his Potion's Master was the fact that he had not spoken to the Potter woman since before they graduated from Hogwarts. He should have found it odd when Severus begged him to spare the woman when he set out to kill the child and mother.

But in his excitement of possibly finding the prophesied child, he ignored whatever his gut was telling him and went to the address that Peter gave him. When he got to the Potter's home that night, he watched in the shadows as mother and father played with the child. He had no plans to kill them that night knowing where they were was all that mattered, let them enjoy the little time they had together as a family. He had plans to make. Maybe he could change destiny, kill the father, take the child and raise him to be his assassin, after all what is a Dark Lord without the perfect killing machine? His plans changed when he saw Albus at their door, he watched as he entered the house without knocking. The family was not surprised to see him. What was his game thought Tom, Albus knew this was the child that is suppose to kill him, he was showing signs of aging yet something was not right. Wanting to find out the answer, he came out from his hiding place, blast the door open, and stunned the mother and father. That night was somewhat of a blur; he remembered that he and Albus argued, threw hexes and spells at each other, a couple of avada kavadas were thrown. The mother and father died with the mother begging for her son's life.

He turned his wand to the crying child to silence him, forgetting his plan to take and raise the child for his own use; he yelled the killing curse. When the flash of green disappeared, he expected to see the soulless eyes of the child staring back at him; instead something went horribly wrong and his body died that night. He did not know that he had transferred the seventh piece of his soul into the child. He travelled the world without a body thinking about his mistakes. The fact that he let love rule everything that he did was one of his biggest mistakes. When he returned his only goal was killing Albus and the Boy Who Lived. Albus would feel his wrath for using him as if he was nothing but trash, for stepping on his heart and then discarding it as if it was worthless.

The world might see Dumbledore as the grandfatherly figure he wants them to see, but Tom knows that Dumbledore is evil to his magical core. If only enough he was sane enough that night to remember his plan for the boy because killing the boy now was his only objective. Tom had also found out the rest of the prophecy. He knew it had nothing to do with love because love had no place in his heart or his life. Call him foolish for using the world to get his revenge on all those who hurt him but they were right about one thing, he was unlovable. He wished his mother was alive so he could kill her all over again. Her foolish stand on love started all of this. Living and growing up with muggles, his hate for them only served to open the door to Dumbledore, who broke his heart. When he came back this time, he made sure that his heart was firmly locked away. Only his anger and hate would drive his need to take over the world. Yes, he will kill the Potter boy and all who stand with him but the sweetest kill of all will be Albus Dumbledore.

There was a knock at his door, placing his glamour back in place. "Enter." It was Parkinson, on any day he could stand to be in the man's presence but on a day like today after visiting memory lane, he was not in the mood. He watched as Parkinson walked in and went to his knees, waiting for Tom to speak. "Rise." He got to his feet and started pacing.

"My Lord, something… I cannot believe it myself! It is just not possible but I saw it with my own eyes…."

"You will stop your blabbering and tell me what it is you wish to say or I will crucio and not stop until you are no longer breathing."

That stopped Parkinson mid pace. He took a deep breath, "My apology, my Lord. It is just I planned on visiting my daughter today at Hogwarts. It was my plan to speak with the Malfoy boy on his intentions toward my daughter. I got to where the wards for the school are to find Hogwarts disappearing right before my eyes."

Now Tom was a reasonable man, as the Dark Lord he kept his emotions in check when he is in front of his followers but today with his emotions already on the cusp of breaking. He knew he surprised Parkinson when he jumped up then yelled, "WHAT THE FUCK…HOW CAN A CASTLE GO MISSING…HAVE YOU BEEN DRINKING AGAIN!"

"No my Lord, I have not had a drop of spirits since your return my Lord. I do not understand, one minute it was there in sight and then another it was gone."

Tom stared at Parkinson, he did not know whether he believed him or not. "Show me." He walked closer to the man, looked in his eyes them and whispered "Legilimence." He was then pulled into the man's mind. Tom saw it all, he saw Parkinson reach the wards then look at the majestic castle only for it to disappear in a blink of an eye. He was shocked beyond belief. "Who would be powerful enough to make the castle disappear?" He wondered out loud.

HP*DM*HP*DM*HP*DM*HP*DM*HP*DM*HP*DM*HP*DM*HP*DM*HP*DM*HP*DM*

Back at the castle Harry and Draco were resting comfortable in their room, they had exerted a lot of power this morning protecting the castle. It was not something that was planned by either of them. They only wanted the students and teachers to forget what they heard. It was as if Blaise, Harry, Neville and Draco were of one mind and body for just that moment in time. The words they spoke came from their hearts, the castle was their home and theirs to protect. Draco opened his eyes to notice he was in his room; he was not sure how he got there. Harry was lying beside him cuddled into his side. Draco reached for Harry and drew him closer. He needed him to be near; he could feel a shift coming, he wanted to cover his mate, protect him from all of the big bad that was out there in the world. He already had a plan to get revenge on Harry's muggle family; they need to pay for all the hurt they caused him. Just from talking with Harry, he knew the best way to make them hurt without casting a single spell. Their greed would be there downfall; he would enlist his father for help. As the dominant in the relationship it was his job to protect his mate, and avenge any wrong that was done to him. After he was done with Harry's muggle family, he would set his sights on those Weasels, especially the Weaselet bitch. He would not ask for any help dealing with those traitors, he smiled thinking this was something he very much wanted to deal with personally.

Change to Draco could not think of his mate suffering from the hurt they had caused. He pulled Harry tighter into his arms; he did not want to lose this. Draco loved the feeling of having his mate in his arms, or the thought that one day they will have kits. Speaking of kits, he needed to broach the subject of taking the relationship to the next level. Harry would soon go through the mating heat and Draco knows he will not be able to resist him. The fact that they were not bonded as of yet would only make Harry that much more irresistible. Usually most Veelas when they found their life mate would bond within 48 hours, this way when the submissive mate goes through their mating heat it would not matter if they were to conceive or not. The time frame between findings their Veela mate and their first heat cycle is three month, by his estimation from the time he first kissed Harry to today their three-month time period is almost up. Placing a kiss to Harry's forehead making sure that he was still resting, Draco slowly slipped from the bed, putting on a dressing gown and exited the room as silently as possible.

He needed to talk with his father. It is time he went shopping for bonding rings. Draco wanted a matching set for them both to feel claimed by the other. He knew he was doing this backwards but he needed to speak with Severus and Lupin about bonding with Harry, maybe they could also talk/torture that bastard Dumbledore and find out what he did with Harry's godfather, hopefully they could find him before they bonding ceremony. He prayed to every deity he could think of hoping that Dumbledore was not lying about Sirius because he cannot see his Harry hurt anymore. Bringing his mind back to his original plan of action, he wanted to do this right; so speaking with Harry's current guardians was his top priority after buying a pair of rings that is. Being with Harry was the most important thing in his life at this moment; everything else will be put on hold. He hoped he would get their permission and be able to start planning the bonding ceremony tonight. By this time next week Harry would become Harry Jamison Potter-Malfoy!


End file.
